The Good Doctor's Dilemma
by nerdrific79
Summary: A different take on the couch scene from season one, episode 8. This time though it's Lauren between Bo and Tamsin. Originally a one shot. Past doccubus/current copdoc.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a little something that was in my thoughts. **_

* * *

"Hey, Bo" Lauren greeted the brunette as she sat next to her, "I'm surprised to see you here, not that I'm complaining. Nice outfit by the way." The blonde was used to seeing her in different forms of leather, but had to admit that this new outfit worked for her too.

Looking down to take in her attire, Bo laughed, "Thanks, it's for a case at the University. It even comes with cuffs if you don't have any plans later? Judging by your aura..."

"That's really unfair, it's like superman's xray vision or something. Although fascinating considering the science-"

"Keep that up, Dr. Lewis, and I'll be forced to take action in front of these fine folks. Besides you know that superman has nothing on me." She smirked inwardly as the blush crept up Lauren's neck and her aura brightened even more. Bo absolutely adored the doctor and the two occasionally slept together, but the succubus was reluctant to start a relationship with anyone until she found her place in the Fae world. Lauren was okay with their arrangement as she was still healing from the loss of Nadia, and her role in deciding to end her late girlfriend's incubation. Plus she wasn't willing to lose anytime with her research, the world of science fascinated her and she wasn't willing to work around it. They both deeply cared for one another, but in no way were exclusive.

Before Lauren had a chance to respond, someone clearing their throat interrupted them.

"Am I late or am I early?" Tamsin asked as she plopped down next to Lauren, a smug grin on her face as Bo's eyes narrowed in her direction.

"Right on time actually," Lauren laughed at Tamsin's less than delicate nature. "Bo, why don't you scooch over a bit to make room for all of us unless you have somewhere to be?"

"And miss this? No way, besides I'm a succubus, I don't _scooch,"_ Bo replied as she maintained her eye contact with the taller blonde.

"Not what I heard," Tamsin muttered under her breath.

"Want to speak up, Valkyrie?"

Pulling a face of faux concern, "You should really have a doctor check your hearing," placing a hand on Lauren's leg, she leaned forward," but not this one. She's kinda busy at the moment."

Looking between the two, Lauren let out an exasperated sigh. It had always been this way with the two women. Tamsin had been gruff at first with the doctor, but she had simply blown off the Valkyrie's attitude. That action had only served to impress the Dark Fae. One night at the Dal over many drinks, the sharing of war stories, there seemed to have been a shift in their burgeoning friendship. A deepening respect as well as the start of Tamsin's flirtation. Lauren would never say it out loud, but she enjoyed the attention especially since she never made Lauren being a human an issue.

The succubus let out a small growl, her eyes flashing blue over Tamsin's behavior. They may not be a couple, but she couldn't help but to feel possessive over the doctor.

"Are you growling at me, baby fae?" Scrunching her nose, "that's adorable."

Lauren had to bite her lip to keep her laugh inside. The Valkyrie was one of the few who didn't think that "the sun shines out of the sucubus' ass" as she so eloquently put it.

"Tamsin," she warned meeting her eyes in attempt to get her to stop aggravating Bo.

Normally Tamsin would've continued to egg her on further, but she was always helpless to give into Lauren. Pretending to mull it over, she placed her hands up, "Okay, Doc, anything for you," she finished with a flirtatious wink.

"Oh, how noble of you," Lauren laughed, her eyes twinkling much to the Dark Fae's delight.

Bo wasn't a fan of the mutual attraction being shared between the women. Even though she knew that Lauren wasn't seeking a relationship, it didn't mean that she wouldn't stumble into one. While the succubus acknowledged that she was unable to commit, it didn't mean that she wanted the doctor to be happy with someone else either. "What are you doing here? I thought the case you two were working was solved."

"Who said anything about a case? This is purely social. Besides, what are you doing here? Given your outfit I'm sure there's a pole calling your name or are you supposed to jump out of a cake?" She couldn't help but to sneer in her direction, Tamsin just wanted her to leave already. She was fully aware that the two were sometimes intimate, but felt that she was a better match for level. They both knew what it felt like to be outsiders, understood war better than most, and on a superficial level they were both incredibly hot blondes.

"What the hell are you implying?"

"Would it be better if I drew you a picture?"

Trying to stop the brunette from riling up so easily, "Bo, just ignore her she's not trying to say anything."

"I can speak for myself."

"Yeah, when the Morrigan allows it," Bo shot back with a smug grin delighted to one up the Valkyrie, ignoring the look that Lauren shot her way. She enjoyed anytime that she got to throw her unaligned status around.

Reaching forward, Lauren grabbed the shot glasses and handed them to both Fae. "I think we all should calm down and do these shots. Look at all three of us here, almost like a threesome. Not that I've..uh..thought of that or anything." I really need to stop talking she thought she she slammed her shot back before reaching for another.

Chuckling lightly, "I don't mind you seeing me that way, Doc. In fact," Tamsin said as she leaned forward to whisper in Lauren's ear, "feel free to show me sometime."

Unfortunately for Lauren, she inhaled her next shot, choking on the liquid as she absorbed Tamsin's words. She would be lying if she said her thoughts hadn't already thought of her that way, but she also was unsure if it was Tamsin flirting or if the Dark Fae was serious about taking it further.

Dyson and Kenzi watched the scene unfold from their places at the bar, shaking their head at the three women. He wasn't immune to the succubus' charm but he had lived long enough to not try to pin his affections on a young Fae.

"The doc's going to have to choose at some point," Dyson said as he flagged Trick down for another beer.

Kenzi scoffed, "Yeah I won't hold my breath. I mean to have two Fae who want to bang her into oblivion? Go team human, I say." Pondering for a moment, "Care to make a wager?"

"You would actually bet against your own best friend? Why, Kenzi, I'm shocked." He laughed as studied them wondering who he should bet against. Dyson admired the doctor in how she could hold her own against any Fae, and appreciated what an asset she was to them. He knew his partner's interest in Lauren went deeper than the occasional one night stand.

"Who said anything about betting against her? Have you not seen her in that outfit? Plus, there's plaster missing in our ceiling so my money is on my bestie."

"In that case, I have to go with my partner, Kenz. Bo may be wearing the cuffs, but I have no doubt that Tamsin knows how to use them." He gave a smug grin as he placed money on the counter, "It helps that she's been around longer too, even the doctor might be able to learn something." The shifter laughed as the goth rolled her eyes at him.

A half hour later, a very happy individual left the bar with more money in their pocket than they had at the start of the day.

* * *

_**I just thought this would a bit of fun without any angst aside from them fighting over Lauren. Feel free to let me know your thoughts, and thanks again for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kenzi hummed to herself as she strolled down the sidewalk, happy that she won her bet against the shifter. She was lost in her monetary win that she failed to notice the individual come out of the Dal's side alley. Laughing she fanned herself with the bills before they were snatched away.

Whirling around, "Hey what the hell? Tamsin, give it back!"

"Aww...not even your heels are high enough to help you reach," the Valkyrie laughed as she held the money out of Kenzi's grasp. Turning her back she took half the bills, stuffing them in her pocket before handing the rest over, "I'll let you keep half since you cheated."

"Cheated?" Oh shit, how the hell did she know. Placing her hand over her chest, "Tamsin, I am insulted that you would dare accuse moi of such an act? Besides I won this money fair and square. Not my fault that the Doc left with my bestie." Reaching out to pat the blonde's arm, "Better luck next time but I'll _let_ you keep that as a consolation prize."

"So the text that Lauren received about an emergency in Light Fae territory that turned out to be a false alarm?"

Kenzi gave one of her best dramatic sighs, "Fae teens and their pranks."

"Hmm..funny I didn't say anything about it being teens so how would you know?"

The Goth swallowed nervously, play it cool she told herself, "Lucky guess, I too was once a teen, hard to believe I know...pillar of the community and what not...but in my misspent youth I may have played a prank or two."

"Too bad for you that when the Doc caught on and one look at her largest set of needles, they quickly told the truth. I'm going to use this" flashing her share "to buy some take out."

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep you so I'll just see you later. No hard feelings right?" Nodding her head to herself, "Right- hey give that back you said I could keep half!"

"Yeah, but with this I might pick up a nice bottle of wine." Laughing at the wee human, "Ya know, you really shouldn't mess with a Valkyrie."

Kenzi couldn't help but grumble as she walked away with what was left of her pride as Tamsin's laugh echoed down the sidewalk.

* * *

"Lauren, I'm really sorry. I honestly had no idea Kenzi was behind this." It was true the succubus didn't know, but she also liked that it was just her and Lauren too.

Shaking her head and vowing to find a way to get even with the girl, Lauren assured her, "It's okay, Bo. I'm guessing that there was something in it for her." Lauren had no issues with Kenzi, and the two got along being the only humans in their group. "I'll just have to find a way to return the favor."

"Well, would you like to grab a bite to eat or something?" Bo purred as she closed the distance between them, "You're so yummy when you're being all professional, really hard for me to resist," she finished as she licked her lips, her eyes flashing blue.

Getting lost in the moment, she didn't resist when Bo leaned forward to kiss her, but a text from her phone stopped it from going further. Lauren couldn't help but smile at Tamsin making sure everything went okay, she quickly replied to fill her in on Kenzi's ruse.

"Let me guess," Bo said as she pulled back, "Tamsin?" She was trying to reign in her emotions but it didn't sit well with her how Lauren was affected by the Dark Fae.

Not bothering to look up, Lauren nodded her head as she typed her acceptance to Tamsin's dinner proposal. She felt bad for having to leave as she looked forward to her time with the taller blonde, she enjoyed her time with Bo too but she tended to be distracted easily. It was nice to have the attention focused on her.

"Yeah, it's too bad that Kenzi's stunt had to shorten your time with her this evening," Bo stated rather unconvincingly.

"Wow, Bo, you're not even try to make that believable."

"I'm never going to complain about having you all to myself, so what do you say? Come back to my place, melt our stress away in giant claw foot bathtub?" She leaned forward again to place kisses on Lauren's neck as her hands moved to her waist. "Besides," the succubus stated when really she should have kept her mouth shut, "you belong to me anyhow."

Lauren bristled at Bo's possessive streak. It didn't surprise her as it came naturally to her species, but that knowledge failed to diffuse her irritation. "Oh," pushing Bo back, "I belong to you? Is that what you say to all of your other lovers too, Bo?"

Quickly trying to back pedal, "No, Lauren, I don't! Look, I'm sorry it came out wrong alright? She just rubs me the wrong way, she's a Dark Fae. Come one, don't ruin our night."

"Our night?" she scoffed, "My night was going fine. I get that you don't like her, but never once has she ever tried to stop me from going to your place, Bo."

"So what you have feelings for her?! What about us?" Bo demanded.

"What about us? There is no us, Bo. This," she motioned between them, "is not a relationship. We both sleep with other people so why is that an issue now?"

At first it was difficult knowing how much they cared for each other, to know that Bo fed from others, but at the same time Lauren knew she wasn't ready to commit either. Being a human amongst the Fae, her options were limited. Sure she had the occasional fling when she went out of town for the Ash, and she was aware that Bo hadn't been privy to that information in the beginning. After the succubus found out, she seemed to make it her personal mission that she thoroughly exhaust the doctor upon her return home. To erase any trace memory of a one time lover that she would most likely never see again. The issue was that Bo never had any competition for Lauren's affections.

"Lauren, I know and I'm sorry but I just think that you can do better than Tamsin."

"No, this isn't about her. You don't want me sleeping with anyone that isn't you. As long as I'm in the lab or in your bed, right?"

Bo was momentarily stunned at the blonde's outburst, not understanding the doctor's draw towards the Valkyrie, "I don't think she can be trusted, Lauren, she's Dark Fae!" Crossing her arms, Bo seethed, "She's never going to love you." Bo knew that no human or Fae could sustain her, but the idea of Lauren having feelings for someone else absolutely made her burn with jealousy. Lauren wasn't like anyone else and she feared losing her.

"It's funny that for a Fae who boasts her unaligned status, that you always seem to side with the Light. Aside from sleeping with Ryan," she bit back, "and love? Who said anything about love? Besides," she drew out as her stare hardened towards the succubus, "you don't know that."

* * *

Lauren had fumed after her conversation with Bo, thankful that the Light Fae's family had a driver that could take her home, she started to calm down knowing that Tamsin would be waiting for her. She knew that Bo cared for her deeply, she trusted the succubus with her life, but didn't appreciate that the Fae felt she knew what was best for her. They hadn't spoken another word to each other, Bo had taken off quickly thereafter, biting her tongue before the situation was made worse. Lauren knew that after a couple of days that cooler heads would prevail, or so she had hoped.

"Hey you," Tamsin greeted the doctor as Lauren walked towards her loft, holding up the wine and Chinese take out, "I hope you're hungry. I didn't know what you liked so I got a little bit of everything..." she trailed off as she felt the stress coming off of Lauren, "or I could just leave this here if you need time by yourself? Unless you want to talk? I can be a good listener too." The Valkyrie felt a bit nervous as the doctor just continued to stare at her, "Uh, Doc?"

The darker blonde smiled at her, happy to see Tamsin, truly happy to just be in her presence. She adored that she was one of the few, or only one that she knew about, that the Fae showed this side to, "I am starving and I would love the company," she bit her lip and peered up at her through her long lashes, "your company to be precise." She laughed inwardly as she she watched Tamsin swallow noticeably, she moved past her to unlock the door, brushing up purposely against her, score one for the doctor she thought to herself.

Tamsin shook her head for a moment before grinning like a fool at Lauren's flirtation, "I can't exactly tell you no, now can I?"

"Is that right?" She inquired as she carefully took the wine from Tamsin, her hand lightly caressing her own, "I'll have to remember that for later."

Their eyes locked on each other for a moment, both holding their breath to see who would make the first move before the rumbling of Tamsin's stomach made itself known. She grinned sheepishly at Lauren before mumbling an apology. She kicked herself because had it been anyone else she wouldn't have been this affected.

"Don't be sorry. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long," she blew out a sigh of frustration as her mind strayed to earlier events. "I could definitely use a drink and it looks like you got the good stuff too."

The taller blonde frowned slightly as she noticed the stress return, "Alright, knowing who you were with earlier, want to tell me what happened?" She had to bite down any name calling because she knew that as upset as Lauren was with Bo that it would pass. As much as she detested the succubus, she knew that genuine feelings were shared between them.

Lauren said nothing for a moment, instead choosing to concentrate on plating their food. Looking up as Tamsin sat in one of the stools, "It's nothing really, just a difference of opinion," she stated quietly, "besides I'm better now that you're here." She wasn't trying to change the subject, she had truly meant it.

"Well, I do tend to have that effect," she teased as Lauren took her seat beside her. They said nothing for the next few minutes, both quickly consuming the food before them. It was that way between them, they didn't always need words to fill the silence. After taking a drink of her wine, she once again turned towards her the doctor. "Listen, I know I'm not a fan of Bo and I know that you care about her, but it's obvious that you two had an argument. Let me guess," she pretended to mull it over, tapping a finger against her chin, "she has an issue because I'm Dark and that you shouldn't trust me."

"That's amazing, it's like you're a detective or something," Lauren deadpanned.

"Haha, smart ass." She thought for a moment, trying to find a way to express herself succinctly, "Bo's right though, you shouldn't trust me."

Lauren almost choked on her wine as she turned to study Tamsin's expression. She appeared to be lost in thought, puzzled as to why the Valkyrie would make such a declaration. Was it a mistake to grow close to her this entire time? Her mind began to search out for any clues that might have eluded her in those moments. Before Lauren's mind could search further, she was interrupted as Tamsin continued to speak.

"You shouldn't trust me. I don't even trust me," her eyes found the doctor's, "not around you, Lauren."

The sound of her name sounding foreign to her, she wasn't sure if she could recall the Valkyrie addressing her by name. Yet, it was used with such sincerity that she knew she had nothing to fear from her. "Why, Tamsin?"

"Because..." she trailed off as her eyes searched out Lauren's, finding only concern and hoping she hadn't misread any signals, she moved to stand in front of the doctor, gently holding a hand with her own. Words were not her forte unless it came to making threats or a sarcastic comment, but she would try for the human in front of her. "Because when I'm around you as much as I like hanging out with you, talking about stuff that no one else understands, right now in this moment I only want to kiss you. It's getting to be the only thing I think about sometimes." Taking a deep breath, "I know you and Bo care about each other, and I would never tell you to stop seeing her."

She didn't want to scare Lauren away. She knew over the course of her talks with the doctor that commitment scared her, at least this way she felt she had some sort of control. Why attempt to love a creature when given the lifespan of Fae she would be forgotten over time? To feel that insignificant? What Lauren didn't know, was that Tamsin was on her last life cycle, and that she wanted nothing more than commit everything with Lauren to memory. Now was not the time to tell her though.

The entire time that she had known her, Lauren had never heard Tamsin carry on this long over anything, not with this much feeling anyhow. She could feel her heart beating faster as she took in the sincerity of her words, her breath catching as Tamsin admitted to wanting to kiss her, she honestly couldn't remember the last time someone spoke this way to her.

"Then what would you tell me?"

"I would never ask you to choose, but give me a shot too."

Tamsin's statement completely caught the doctor off guard, where Bo was possessive and territorial at times, here was Tamsin merely asking for a chance. Lauren never assumed that this would go beyond flirting, but she felt that she would be a fool to pass it up. While she wasn't ready to call things off with Bo, she did know that she was more than ready for the next step with the Valkyrie.

When Lauren was quiet for a moment too long, Tamsin slowly withdrew her hand, "I should go. I didn't mean to upset you-"

"Tamsin," the doctor interrupted as she stood up to face her, "I am upset," she sighed as she saw the dejected look pass through her eyes, "that you insist on continuing to talk instead of just shutting up and kissing me. I mean, honestly do I have to everything-"

It was Tamsin's turn to interrupt her as she swept Lauren into a kiss that was returned with equal passion. It was everything Tamsin thought it would be and more. "You're kind of mean sometimes, you know that?" She laughed, feeling a tremendous sense of relief.

"Must be part of my charm," she laughed before turning serious for a moment, "Tamsin, as far as Bo is concerned-"

The taller blonde shushed her, placing a finger over her lips for emphasis, "I meant it. I may not like it, but I'll respect it, just no details okay?" Seeing Lauren nod in agreement she leaned down to capture her lips before she pulled back again.

"Tamsin?" Lauren was confused, she just assumed that they would carry on upstairs in her bedroom. So why was the Valkyrie walking over to step out on her patio?

Understanding her question and as badly as she wanted Lauren, she also wanted to surprise her too. Shifting her shoulders, the human watched in awe as wings sprouted from the Valkyrie's back, she held out a hand to her, "Lovely night isn't it? Come on, Doc, come fly away with me?" She grinned cheekily at her use of the old song reference, she felt safe with the darker blonde to let this side of her show.

Lauren's scientific curiosity got the best of her as she approached her, a hand out as she felt the layered feathers. "Tamsin, they're beautiful."

Thankful that the night sky hid her blush, she positioned Lauren to where her back was facing her, arms going around her waist before lifting off from the ground. No words were exchanged as they flew around the compound, a lack of worry as they were safe on Fae grounds, as Tamsin landed them in the center of the Light Fae gardens. The night air had grown cooler, wind sneaking into the open parts of Lauren's jacket. Wrapping her wings her, she once again engaged her in a kiss that left them both breathless, both blondes knew that whatever was to transpire between them, would be something more. And that thought alone terrified Lauren.

* * *

_**So apparently, I don't know how to keep a story simple. I just had to go and mess it up with feelings, making everything emotionally messier. I blame my need to break everything down due to my analytical nature, and seeing where the adjusted pieces of a puzzle now fit. Feel free to let me know your thoughts and thanks again for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for all of your lovely reviews, I had no idea where to take this story and then this happened. **_

* * *

It had been almost a week since Tamsin's confession to Lauren, and their first kiss. As far as first kisses go, it was certainly a memorable one. Stepping away from her lab station, she walked away to grab another cup of coffee. The last week had been chaotic with patients and research that she barely had time for anything other than work or sleep. The doctor allowed her thoughts to stray to the way the Valkyrie had held her, tenderly but without hesitation, the way the taller blonde looked at her without any doubt, but mostly how Tamsin made her feel. It's what frightened her.

Lauren thought she had known the trajectory of her life years ago. After graduating and doing her service in the military, she had every intention of marrying Nadia once they had returned from the Congo. They had been together for two years and life was good, great actually. They had just moved into a new home, considered a family pet, and there was even talk of starting a family one day. Then out of the blue she had received a call to help in a research project, her jaw dropped when they told her how much they would compensate her. Nadia had encouraged her to take it, it was enough to ease any financial concerns and then some. They were only there a week when Lauren stumbled upon the Fae, her girlfriend falling ill a few weeks later.

When the Ash had offered to help her in exchange for her working for the Fae, she never hesitated a moment before she signed the dotted line. She was paid well, lived in an upscale condo, the only concession is that she could never return to her old life. As much as she would miss the life that they had started, it was nothing without her. Lauren had a falling out with her family years ago, and Nadia had been an only child whose own parents had passed away a year before they left. It had been a difficult year, one of the other reasons Nadia had been insistent to go on the trip.

For three and half years, Lauren had toiled away at the lab. Only going home to eat and sleep before she threw herself back into work, whether it was for the Ash or her attempt to find a cure. They had made a promise to each other that in the event of a medical crisis that they would not let the other one linger for more than a year, but how was she supposed to live without Nadia? The woman who calmed her nightmares, tolerated her workaholic nature, but never hesitated to put her foot down when it was necessary. The woman who made her feel alive.

Bo had come into her life in the middle of the third year, and Lauren couldn't deny the shared attraction. She felt guilty about it so she maintained a polite distance, but never hesitated to offer her help whether it was about her nature or on a case. She was already used to assisting Dyson and Hale when they needed it. The siren had been more outgoing, easily accepting her into their fold, inviting her for drinks and pool. Dyson had been slightly more reluctant until Lauren helped to prove his innocence when he had been framed by a Dark Fae shifter. Now he made it a point to look out for her, never tolerating anyone who gave her any trouble. Kenzi had been relieved not to be the only human in their inner circle, but had been stand offish. That is until the day she stopped by the lab to pick up a report for Bo when she found Lauren at her breaking point, her sobs echoing through the vacant office.

The other Fae knew of Nadia but never discussed it with Lauren. She might have mentioned her a time or two over drinks with Hale and Dyson, but it was always a short lived moment. Lauren had jumped when she felt Kenzi's hand on her shoulder, offering her a sympathetic ear, and for once the doctor was unable to hold back. Everything from her time in the war to the present as she explained her situation, and how she was behind on her promise. Kenzi walked away with a better understanding of the blonde, sharing parts of her life story as well, both walking away feeling lighter than before that moment, of course the scotch she left in her office helped to ease over any awkwardness too.

As the fourth year approached, she knew that she could no longer continue to be selfish, she needed to honor Nadia. She discussed it with the Ash, knowing that Nadia's death did not dissolve her contract, and then agreed on a time to do so. She had spent the first hour hovered over pod with whispered apologies, gratitude for having loved her, and then pushed the button that set her girlfriend free but at the same time built a prison around her heart. The Ash paid for a burial plot and tombstone in a human cemetary not too far from the compound. She was surprised to find Kenzi leaning against a tree, telling her that Lauren shouldn't be alone, that this was a place she had come to as a child to have a break from home. It remained their secret.

Lauren allowed her attraction to Bo to evolve into a sexual one, and feelings developed between the two. The Succubus made her feel safe and wanted, Lauren had turned down the advances of others, even allowed herself to think that maybe it could be something more, but reality soon came knocking when Bo needed to be healed. She didn't know how to feel at first, stayed away for a few days, but then realized that she couldn't hold Bo's nature against her. They came to an agreement and Lauren understood that she had latched onto Bo partly at a grief and loneliness, but also understood that they truly cared about each other.

No longer having the need to devote any time to finding a cure for Nadia, she threw herself into different research projects, even volunteering to go out of town. If she couldn't have Nadia by her side, have the type of life she had planned on, then she wanted to live this life as quickly as possible. She no longer knew the meaning of downtime, almost adopting an addict like behavior of staying busy so that her mind didn't have to reflect on what she lost.

Tamsin though made her stop and think. She made Lauren feel a sense of hope in the way her eyes held the doctor's, making her feel that she would drop everything if Lauren so chose it. The walls that Lauren has so carefully crafted had started to chip away, making Lauren feel the impossible. She was a human in a Fae world and at the end of the day, Tamsin would still live centuries beyond her. She wanted to be able to create the same emotional distance between the Valkyrie as she had with the Succubus, but she knew in that first kiss that robbed her of all speech, that it was next to impossible.

"Are you smiling because your coffee is spiked or are you plotting your revenge?"

Turning around to the voice that interrupted her thoughts, "Kenzi, what brings you to my lab? As far as revenge...maybe." She couldn't resist teasing her, but considering the unexpected turn of events that night she felt no need to even the score.

"If a moody Succubus is anything to go by, I'd say your night turned out for the better."

Lauren frowned that Bo was still upset, she wanted to put their argument behind them but didn't feel that she should be the one to apologize. "I'm sorry to hear that, I was hoping that I would have seen her by now."

"She'll get over it, besides she's been distracted by her shiny new friend," Kenzi huffed with an eye roll, "and Dyson mentioned that you were going out of town on a case so I thought I'd offer my help."

"Your help with the case or to yourself into whatever luxury suite the Ash books for me?" her brow arching along with the question.

"Lucky for you, I can do both. Come on, Lauren, besides maybe you can tell me what has Tamsin smiling, or I think that's a smile. It was kind of frightening the first time I saw it, I didn't even know she was capable of one."

This piqued Lauren's interest as she had only seen Tamsin a few times as work had kept them both busy, but the taller blonde had pulled her into the storage room at the Dal for a few quick moments to simply connect with her. Judging by the Goth's expression she knew that she had hooked the doctor in too.

"Fine, I suppose I can use the company and you can stay at the hotel while I'm with the patient. I should warn you though," she stated gravely, stifling her laugh at the worry that now consumed Kenzi's features, "I normally don't end up in bed alone on these trips, and the Ash only books one bed."

Kenzi's jaw had dropped for a moment before she caught Lauren's eyes, scoffing in response, "Please, doc, I may only be human but I promise you that you couldn't handle all this," she smirked as she motioned over her body.

"Maybe I'd like to try," she teased back loving how easy it was to throw her friend off her game.

Before Kenzi could formulate a response, they were interrupted by another voice. "Try what, doc?" Tamsin saw their expressions change with Lauren going from smug to surprised, while the Goth went the opposite way.

Throwing her arm around Lauren's waist, and placing a hand on her chest, "Tamsin, have you ever heard of knocking? The good doctor was just about to give me a very personal and thorough exam before you so rudely interrupted. Tell me again what you wanted to do to this delicious bod." Kenzi looked between the blondes to take in Tamsin's eyes narrowing in her direction, thinking that their green color certainly fit, and looking up at Lauren who was still at a loss for words before she playfully shoved Kenzi away.

"Nothing, Tamsin, I was just giving Kenzi a hard time."

"She was giving it to me alright, but don't worry your secret is safe with me, Dr. Lewis," she winked at a now blushing blonde. Laughing as Tamsin took a step in her direction, "see you in few hours for our secret, or not so secret get away." And with that she quickly left the lab.

Just when Lauren thought she could one up the other human, she was quickly proved wrong. "Tamsin, it's really not what you think-"

"I know," she answered with a shrug of her shoulders, "I just thought it was the quickest way to get her leave. Plus, I wanted you to see since you'll be gone for a couple of days." Walking back a few steps, she picked up a picnic basket, "It's a nice enough day that I thought we could have lunch outside, give you break from being inside too. So what do you say?"

Lauren was caught off guard by the thoughtful gesture, loving the attention to detail that Tamsin paid to her. "How could I say no to offer like that?"

"Pretend it's the food all you like, but we both know it's all me," she teased with a smile. She watched as Lauren removed her lab coat, placing it neatly on the back of her chair, before she looped her arm through Tamsin's, "lead the way, Valkyrie."

Tamsin's heart melted as they left the lab and Lauren briefly laid her head on her shoulder. This new turn between them had yet to escalate into anything more, she wanted to court Lauren in her own way, to make her feel as special simply because she deserved it, and she wanted to be the one responsible for it.

When Tamsin had been reassigned to this county, she was less than pleased. Never falling under the Succubus' spell like everyone else, and it irritated her to no end how everyone flocked around her. Over time she warmed to Dyson, they worked well together, and even though they were on opposite sides there was never any doubt that when push came to shove that they had each other's back. She was called in after his original partner had to leave to take care of family business, his father falling ill so he stayed behind until he was back on his feet. She enjoyed the pint size human, her loyalty admirable, and she made for one hell of a drinking partner. It was Lauren who had caught her off guard. She had treated her as she had the others had first, but the human simply hadn't seem phased. Brushing her off as though she was just another irksome patient.

Tamsin was curious as to what made the doctor tick, and had asked Dyson who spoke of her with a smile. Telling her how she was the one responsible for saving him, how she had cured the Congo outbreak, but wouldn't answer her questions about how serious she was with Bo. The shifter said that was Lauren's own story to tell. So she watched them at the Dal one night as they left together, and was surprised on another night as the unaligned Fae had left with a couple. The doctor didn't so much as bat an eye, continuing her pool game with Dyson. It was then that she decided that she had to get to know her more. After a few games of pool and many drinks, it was then that she started to fall for Lauren.

While it bothered her that Lauren still slept with Bo, she knew better than to tell her to stop. No, she was going to show the good doctor that she could do better, and when the timing was right she would tell her about her last life.

* * *

Bo had been driving back towards the clubhouse when she spotted familiar figures laying on a blanket underneath a tree. The blondes looked so happy, she smiled to herself at how carefree Lauren looked, but it quickly faded when Tamsin leaned forward to wipe something off the doctor's lips before leaning in to kiss her. Her hands gripping the steering wheel causing the material to creak with her strength.

"Problem, dear?" Her companion's eyes followed to what held her attention. She recognized the Dark Fae, and knew based on her research that the other blonde was a doctor for the Light Fae who sometimes assisted the Dark too. After all she had done her homework before "accidentally" stumbling into Bo.

"I should be happy for her, right? I mean she looks happy and I should support her, but it just bothers me so much. I mean Lauren can do better." She had said as much to Kenzi the other night, but her friend had told her that it wasn't her place to judge. That if she truly cared about Lauren then she wouldn't make things harder on her. It only served to infuriate her more because it was true, but she hoped that her friend would understand too.

"Lauren? Which one is she?" Her friend asked, feigning ignorance.

"The incredibly beautiful and insanely brilliant one in the light pink button shirt. She really helped me in the beginning, told me that I'm a perfect specimen for our kind. As unfair as it sounds, especially given my need to feed elsewhere, I just really like the idea of her belonging to me. Selfish, right?"

"Not at all, I still have so much to teach you about being a Succubus."

Bo was surprised by this response, but only laughed it off. "She has feelings too, Saskia, and I'm not about to trample on them. I care too much about her to do that. Even if," she ground out, "she sees something in Tamsin." The Valkyrie's name leaving a bitter taste on her tongue, driving off as the light turned had meant to stop by the lab, to apologize for her outburst. Even if she disliked Tamsin, Lauren still didn't deserve her words. If Bo really allowed herself to think about it, she would realize that even if it had been someone else, she still wouldn't have approved.

The older Succubus clearly read her aura, this human meant something to her, and Bo needed to see that their kind didn't stand by the sidelines. They simply took what they wanted without regard for the other person's feelings. It was simply the way of the world, and soon Lauren Lewis would learn her true place.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts if you have the time :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren closed her eyes as the wine settled on her palette, thankful of the perks of working for the Fae as well as this restaurant being in the same hotel. The Ash had stated it was for her convenience, but Lauren also knew for her protection too as she spotted a few of his men around the establishment. There had been a few attempts made on her, none of which have been successful, but the threat was still there.

They had arrived earlier in the day, a town only two hours away, and Lauren had immediately gone to an Elder's house for his yearly exam. Such Fae of high ranking didn't have time, or really saw their station above having to schedule an appointment. While she was there, she had taken the time for his family and servants too. Lauren had grown to expect this so she wasn't phased in the slightest, it had been different in the beginning. A few families had treated her as though they owned her, which was quickly corrected by the Ash. Even though the doctor was a paid employee, she knew that there was no leaving the Fae, she was under no false pretenses that she was completely free.

Kenzi had stayed behind at their luxury suite, making use of the spa and open bar. Once Lauren had left she jumped on their bed, it was the largest she had ever seen. She reveled in the sheer absurdity of it all. She had left a note behind for Bo that had something come up, and would be in touch. The Goth knew that she could have told her why but she felt slighted in being ditched for the other Succubus. In the beginning, she had felt uncertain towards the doctor, but Saskia left a feeling in the pit of her stomach that left her uneasy. She had tried to tell Bo who brushed off her concerns as being paranoid.

"So, Lauren..." Kenzi drew out as the waiter refilled the wine in their glasses.

Slowly opening her eyes, she took in the smiling girl before her, "So..."

"Come on, it's just us and you were so occupied looking at files on the way here that we didn't get to have our girl chat." She rolled her eyes along with a sigh when Lauren only gave her a confused look in return, "Tell me what happened with Tamsin. There's two parts of this team human thing we have so spill," she urged as she placed her chin on her hands.

"Team human, huh?" Lauren mused as she took in her friend's eager anticipation. She trusted her enough that she wouldn't go running back to Bo, they had established that early on the day at the cemetery. "I don't know what to say, I mean, she's incredible and something that I didn't intend on happening." She nodded her head as a way to end the conversation.

Kenzi was clearly not letting this go,"Yeah, this isn't how girl talk goes, details, Lauren!" She stated emphatically, watching as the blonde placed her napkin on her plate to signal that she was done eating. She waited for Lauren to bring the glass to her lips again before asking, "So is our Tam-tam a killer in bed or what? She seems the type to take you against the wall. Bear in mind that you're responsible for some of the plaster that's missing at the clubhouse too."

The doctor nearly choked on her wine, sending a glare Kenzi's way knowing that her friend had simply bided her time. "Kenzi!" She admonished as few looked their way, concerned that their conversation may have been overheard even though they were in a private corner of the room. She only received a smirk in return, one of these days she would be able to get the other human back. "I wouldn't know," she muttered as she looked down for a moment before meeting Kenzi's shocked expression, "you can pick your jaw up now. It's not that big of a deal."

"But I saw her pull you into Trick's storage room a few days ago."

"We weren't in there for that long, and it was only to catch up." She couldn't help but smile as she thought back to their short conversation, and how they spent the last few moments merely basking in each other's presence.

"One, never say never. Two, you just gave the same idiot grin that Tamsin's been sporting. Three, tell me everything now or you'll never want to come back to this hotel again." An evil smirk now gracing her features, tempting Lauren to think twice about whatever comment she was going to say before she rolled her eyes.

"Kenzi..."

"Do you remember the diner scene in When Harry Met Sally?" She asked as she looked around before taking a huge gulp of wine.

"What?," confused about the change of conversation, "it was one of Nadia's favorite movies. What does that..." Lauren trailed off as she watched Kenzi undo her hair, shaking it out before running her hands through it as she started to let out soft moans that started to gain in volume. Realization and horror struck the blonde in equal amounts, "Okay, okay for the love of...whatever..." she was so flustered that she had a hard time getting the words out, "I'll tell you whatever just stop!"

Kenzi stopped abruptly, "See, now that wasn't so hard. I'm listening," she stated cheerfully, batting her eyelashes in an innocent manner.

Sighing in relief that she would be spared further embarrassment, "I swear one of these days..." She then proceeded to tell the Goth all that transpired the night after she and Bo had left the Dal, Tamsin's confession, their brief flight over the Fae gardens, and ending with their picnic the other day. She found that she was grinning like a fool during the entire telling of events, at some parts even gushing a little. This was the good thing about their friendship, Kenzi kept her connected to the lighter side of her humanity. She had spent so many years shut down that she had forgotten how to do this sort of thing.

"Oh my god, Lauren that is awesome! I'm so jealous that you went flying so you totally have to get her to take me too," she begged while clapping her hands in excitement. "And she's doing this without you two mashing bits! Wow, she's really into you, I mean I know that she liked you but, Lauren, this is like serious shit, you know? Who knew that our resident Valkyrie had game? No wonder Bo's jealous, poor you...just one vag and two Fae that want it..." She laughed out loud as Lauren's eyes bugged out, her face growing red at Kenzi's statement. "It's a good thing I'm only into boys because that is some serious competition."

"Do you have a quota to fill to see how often you can leave me mortified?" Lauren sighed as she covered her face in her hands. After collecting herself, she processed what Kenzi had to say, "Tamsin is amazing, it's been a really long time since anyone has given me this level of attention, but at the end of the day I'm still human. Besides there's no competition to speak of, what Bo and I have..."

"Is more than she has with others, Lauren." Taking a deep breath, "You're not just another feed for her, she felt horrible when she had to heal with someone else when you two first...got together. She always kicks them out afterwards, but when you leave she seeks me out. She'd give you more if she could, she just..."

"It would put her in harm's way if she ever tried to feed off one person, human or Fae. I don't doubt her feelings towards me, and I care about Bo...deeply. The fact that Tamsin said that she doesn't expect me to choose, it's great and confusing all at the same time."

Kenzi pondered Lauren's words a moment, taking in everything that the blonde laid out, clearly seeing that Lauren didn't know what to make of the attention. She knew that Bo would do anything for Lauren, and that it it was a mutual feeling. They trusted each other in a world that left little room for it. She had also watched the doctor struggle after making the decision to end her girlfriend's life, watched her come alive when she first started seeing Bo only to see it wane on a steady level. Since the attention of Tamsin though, she saw something different in how Lauren carried herself.

"Should I be worried that you're quiet for this long? Kenzi?" She started to grow concerned as she watched her chatty friend lost in serious thought.

"I was just thinking..."

"Now I am worried," she teased but stopped when her friend looked her dead in the eyes, it unnerved her slightly, the Goth had a way of looking right through people. People often underestimated her, assuming the personality she projected to the world was all that there was to her. Lauren knew better.

"...that I know you feel torn even though you're in the early stages with Tamsin. I mean Bo was jealous from the get go when she saw how you two got on, something about your auras were always the same around each other. Maybe Bo was who you needed after Nadia and maybe Tamsin is just who you need."

* * *

Lauren had turned in when they had gotten back an hour later, exhausted from her day, and her thoughts as they drifted back to the Fae women who each had a part of her. She felt conflicted with this distance with Bo, and warmed by the attention from Tamsin. Kenzi meanwhile was watching tv, surrounded by snacks, when she heard sounds coming from their room. She thought she was talking in her sleep, paying no mind as she continued to watch her movie.

The groaning continued causing Kenzi to yell out, "Doc, I can hear you can't you wait til I'm asleep? Jeeze, who knew talking about-" she stopped talking to herself, jumping up and running when she heard Lauren scream. She found the blonde, sweat coating her as she thrashed about, fighting some battle before she screamed again, she knew that it wasn't safe to shake her so she calmly combed her fingers through her hair, whispering that she was okay. Slowly she watched as her eyes fluttered open, her heart falling at the tears that escaped them, "hey, do you want to talk about it?" She didn't take offense when Lauren shook her head, instead pulling the blonde into a hug, which a still trembling Lauren returned.

"Thanks, Kenzi," she sniffled as she pulled away, "Can we keep this between us, please?"

"Of course, come on...we'll go find something boring and sciency to watch on tv, it'll put us both to sleep," she lightly teased, happy to get a smile from her friend.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

After dropping Kenzi off at the clubhouse, a weary Lauren returned home. It had been a few months since her last nightmare, at first she had been embarrassed that Kenzi was there to witness it, but she found only comfort and understanding in her friend. It was moments like that when she felt Nadia's loss acutely, how she missed being able to roll over in the middle night to seek out an embrace, and especially waking up in one. She had never stayed the night at Bo's for that reason, not ready to expose that part of herself to anyone as well as not growing too attached. She was also afraid that no one would measure up to how Nadia would comfort her in those moments. At least Tamsin seemed to understand the horrors that war could leave on a person.

She didn't need to be at work until the next day, and it was only advancing into the late evening. She opted to work on a few research projects to let her mind focus elsewhere when an hour later she received a text. The blonde smiled when she saw that it was from Bo, hoping that the Succubus was ready to put their past argument behind them, her smile quickly faded when she saw what it said. She had gotten herself in some trouble and begged for Lauren's help. Quickly rushing to gather her supplies, she jumped in the car to the address that she received.

When she approached the isolated neighborhood block, she put the car in park, slowly looking around for signs of the building Bo had described. She jumped when her phone rang, answering it when she recognized the number.

"Kenzi, are you okay? I just got here."

"Uh, why wouldn't I be okay? Where are you?" she looked around the Dal but didn't see any signs of her, "Anyways, I was calling because I think I left my make up bag in your car, but if you're here just bring it in."

Lauren was caught off guard by her friend's nonchalant attitude, holding the phone away from her to make sure she wasn't imagining this, she must not know that Bo is in trouble."I received a text from Bo that she's in trouble, and I'm..."

"Trouble? I saw her when I got back to the clubhouse, Lauren, where are you?" She started to grow concerned about Bo who said that she would meet her shortly at the Dal. "Hello?" The line went dead and only went to voicemail when she called it again. Jumping off her stool she ran right into Bo at the entrance, seeing that her friend was alright she quickly enveloped her in a hug. "You're okay!"

Laughing, "Kenzi, how much have you had to drink? I just saw you an hour ago. Did you find something stronger than buckthorn?" She was relived when her friend walked through the door at the clubhouse, apologizing profusely about how she blew her off for her new friend, telling her that she's the sister that she never had but always wanted. She wanted to make it up to her, offering to buy her 'top shelf shit' at the Dal tonight.

"Why did you send Lauren a text saying that you're in trouble?"

"Text? I lost my phone the day you went out of town, I still haven't put in everyone's numbers yet." She stopped when she saw the frown on Kenzi's face deepen, she was starting to grow concerned too, but then a text came through on the Goth's phone. "Is that her?"

"Yeah, she says that she's fine and can't talk at the moment but that she'll meet me here soon."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, "Okay, great! It will give me a chance to apologize to her too. Now, for some liquid courage." She threw her arm around her as they walked back to the bar, Kenzi looked to the door again, wishing Lauren would get her quickly so that she could be sure that she was indeed okay as an uneasy feeling enveloped her.

* * *

_**Unknown Location**_

Lauren struggled against the restraints. One moment she was on the phone with Kenzi, the next she had a bag thrown over her head, and quickly cuffed with her hands in front before she was thrown in a chair. Remembering her training in the military, she quickly took in several deep breaths to calm her panic.

"Bo, this isn't funny. I know that you're upset about Tamsin, but if this is your idea of whisking me away it needs some work." She received no response, only hearing her voice echo in the room, "God damn it, Bo, if you don't stop this right now I will pump you so full of Fae STDs..." The bag was roughly removed by someone who she didn't recognize, "You're not Bo," she whispered, trying not to show the fear that now chilled in her veins.

"I guess you are a genius," Saskia laughed sarcastically, "now I'm sure you're wondering why the need for the ruse. Poor Bo lost her phone when you and her pathetic human left town," she sneered when thinking of the Goth, jealous of Bo's relationship with her.

"What do you want?"

"I just want my little girl to be happy," her eyes flashed blue, laughing as she watched the woman before her put it all together, "and you entertaining the notion that you can choose the Valkyrie over her, tsk, tsk," she leaned forward as pulsed some persuasion into the doctor, "do you have any idea how lucky you are that succubus desires you?"

"I know what you're doing."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes, so get your hand off of me," she growled as she jerked her head away.

A look of pure anger swept over her features as she grabbed the blonde by the throat, "You are a human, you are nothing more than food, I decide when you've had enough, if it wasn't for Bo I would take all of your chi until you had nothing more to give. Then," she stated as her mood swung back to a frighteningly cheerful one, standing back as she situated her dress, "I'd feed your corpse to an under Fae. I don't care what you want, but you will do as I say."

"You can't keep me here, they'll come looking for me. As far as your pulse, it wouldn't last long enough for whatever you have planned."

"Oh, honey," she laughed in such a way that Lauren felt the fear in the pit of her stomach, "you and Bo still have so much to learn about Succubi. Let's not waste anymore time, I already sent a text that you would be there in the next hour, and I have my work cut out for me." Pulling out a knife, she cut the inside of her hand before advancing on Lauren, delighting in how the human's eyes showed how afraid she was, reaching out she pulsed her into submission as she cut Lauren's hand, intermingling their blood together, placing her under her thrall. "There we go, just as it should be" she cooed as the human's gaze had turned into a dreamy look, "I need you to do something for me and our Bo."

"Yes," Lauren stated while staring at who she believed to be the greatest woman alive, "anything for you."

"Now, that's a good human. Listen carefully because this is what you need to do..."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Dal**_

Tamsin had joined Dyson in a game of pool, eagerly awaiting to see Lauren again. It was only the day before yesterday, but she had no problem admitting to herself that she craved to be the doctor's presence. She had tried calling her, but grew concerned when it went directly to voicemail. She eventually gave in and asked Kenzi since they had returned together, and was relieved when she was told that she would here soon.

As she lined up her next shot, she scratched, startled when Dyson gasped, "Lauren?!" She quickly looked up, her jaw dropping to the floor as she took in Lauren's state of attire or lack thereof. She stood at the entrance of the Dal, her hair all blown out, more make up than usual, and a red dress that more resembled a shirt as it barely went to her thighs.

She walked towards her, not liking the attention directed her way, but the doctor walked right by her like she didn't even exist. She watched in a state of disbelief as the blonde walked directly towards the Succubus.

"Damn," Kenzi uttered in shock at Lauren, taking notice as she approached the pair, "check you out, Doc!" Her jaw dropping even further as she stood in front of Bo, reaching out to pull the Succubus into a kiss that raised the temperature in the bar. She was completely dumbfounded given how she had blown right by Tamsin, the person she was gushing over the prior night.

"Lauren, wow, uh...hi? Not that I'm complaining, in fact I'm glad you're here so that I can apologize." She stopped when Lauren grabbed her hand, pulling her in the storage room, slamming the door behind her.

The Goth could only blink in surprise, this was honestly the last thing she expected to happen. She was drawn out of her thoughts as Tamsin came up to the bar, slapping a hand full of bills on the table, "Can I get a bottle of vodka? To go?" Kenzi took in her agitated state, but the look of hurt in her eyes didn't go unnoticed.

* * *

_**Storage Room**_

As soon as Lauren had pulled them into the room, she had pushed Bo against the wall, raining furious kisses down her neck, unbuckling her knife holster before moving to undo her belt then on to the button on her leather pants.

Bo felt like her head was spinning, she had never seen Lauren dressed this way, or be this demanding especially in public. She had tried to coax her to do this before but the doctor had always declined. She couldn't believe that they went from being mad at each other to this, but who was she to complain. She'd be lying if she said the look on Tamsin's face didn't make her feel a tad smug.

"You need to feed, Bo."

"I'm fine, besides you know that I don't feed from you." She had taken sips of chi in the past, but it was only to heighten their mutual pleasure. Reaching out she moved a hand to caress Lauren's face, "You're more than that to me, Lauren." She was surprised when the blonde in turn grabbed her by the shoulders, slamming her against the wall.

"You need to feed, I belong to you, I'm so lucky to have a Succubus want me."

Those words acted as an equivalent of a bucket of ice water being thrown over her, she moved to hold Lauren away from her. She took a moment to really look Lauren in the eyes, but in this moment they seemed blank, her movements robotic. "I need you to stop, this isn't like you so let's just talk okay?" Buttoning her pants again, she looked up to watch Lauren walk in the direction of where she had dropped her clutch. Bo was in the process looping her belt back in when a silver glint caught her eye. Looking up she saw Lauren holding a knife, unsure of her intention she backed away with her hands up towards the door, Lauren's eyes followed her every move.

"Lauren, no!" Bo screamed as she deflected the blow that Lauren attempted to stab her with, scrambling backwards until her hand was on the door, her feet catching over the threshold causing her to fall backwards. She watched in horror as the blonde again attempted to bring the knife down but was stopped as Dyson grabbed her. He had headed towards the room after hearing Bo's panicked scream.

Tamsin couldn't believe the scene before her, she had been on her way out when Dyson rushed past her, she watched as Kenzi ran to Bo's side to help her up. Even Dyson couldn't believe what was taking place around them. She looked around as the atmosphere around the Dal had changed from it's usual jovial tone to a shocked silence. It wasn't a surprise that someone made an attempt on the unaligned Succubus' life, but the fact that it was Dr. Lewis who made it.

"Everyone out now!" Trick bellowed after his initial shock wore off, "Lauren, what is the meaning of this?" He watched as she turned to look at him, noting that blank look her eyes held.

"Bo needs to feed, she refused me. I was told by any means necessary. I only wish to please my mistress."

Her reply left chills down everyone's spines, now they were fully aware that something was amiss from the moment she stepped foot in the Dal. At first they didn't know what to think when she had first entered the establishment, but it was their experience that sometimes humans acted completely out of character, more so in the Fae world where the ticking of the clock served as reminder of their short lifespan.

Tamsin narrowed her eyes as she took in the information, her anger growing as she was putting the pieces together. She had lived a long time and had encountered many Fae species, killed by them too. Knowledge was power in the Fae world and she made sure to remember as much as she could about them. Turning to Trick, "You know what this is, don't you?"

"Someone want to clue me in because I'd really like to know what's happening."

"Like you don't already know!" Tamsin snapped as she approached her, "Is this payback for the argument?! Lauren didn't choose to fall at your feet so you decide to make her decision for her!" She could feel her anger coming to the surface, her wings shooting out her back as her face began to darken, "I'm going to pump you so full of doubt.."

"How can I do whatever this is when I don't even know what's wrong with her?!" Bo's voice broke on the last word, her bewilderment clearly felt by all.

Tamsin was no fan of hers, but there was no doubting the sincerity in her words. Bo was still new to the Fae and it was known that she was still learning about the powers that she possessed. Backing down, she allowed her wings to recede back, her face returning to it's normal state as she once again cast a gaze on Lauren. No emotion whatsoever, she merely watched the events take place before her. If Bo had been the one to place it on her, she would've attacked Tamsin without a second thought.

Dyson took a deep breath, relieved that he wouldn't have to intercede on Bo's behalf, even he was unsure how it would turn out if he had to go toe to toe with his partner. He looked over at his king who seemed to be lost into his own thoughts, but it was obvious to the Shifter that he too knew what had happened to Lauren. Before he had a chance to ask, the Goth beat him to the punch.

"Well, does someone want to tell the rest of the class what the hell is going on?" Kenzi demanded as her hold on Bo tightened around her shoulders, "I know this isn't something that went wrong in the lab."

"Dr. Lewis is under the thrall of either an Incubus or Succubus," Trick informed them as he continued to gaze at Lauren, "it happens when the blood is intermingled. The individual ceases to think for themselves and will do whatever is asked of them. Even if it means their own death," he stated the last part so quietly but the weight of his words were felt by all. "I know you didn't do this, Bo, but we have to find out if this is a disgruntled Fae upset with you or a human for being in charge of Fae labs."

"Lauren," Dyson was pained that someone would use his friend in such a manner, using a voice that he only reserved for those he truly cared about, "do you know who did this to you?"

Kenzi shouted as the doctor was about to answer, "Saskia! I was on the phone with Lauren earlier and she said that Bo texted her that she was in trouble, but Bo lost her phone a couple of days ago! I was so right about her! She's the only Succubus besides Bo." Feeling her friend's shoulders slump, "It's okay, Bo, you're not the first to be played by someone. This isn't your fault."

"Saskia? No," Lauren smirked as she turned to look at Trick,tilting her head in a manner that only served to unsettle those around her, "that name was just a ruse to go undetected by others, but she's looking forward to seeing you again. She said to tell you-"

Afraid of what else Lauren might say, he grabbed her hand, quickly cutting a line open as he whispered a chant to break the thrall, grabbing a cloth to bandage the wound. They all watched as the blonde shook her head, her eyes blinking furiously taking in her surroundings, then widened when she noticed her attire.

Relief swept through Tamsin as Lauren returned to herself, removing her leather coat, stepping over to Lauren who gratefully accepted it, "It's good to have you back, Doc." She wanted nothing more than to sweep her into her arms, but knew that this wasn't the moment to do so.

She could only nod in return, still in a state of shock that she was merely a passenger in her own body. Thinking of the events that had taken place, she looked up to Bo who was looking back at her, guilt clearly written across her features. Even though Lauren knew that she had no control over her actions, she was still mortified by them.

Slowly approaching her, "Bo, I am sorry for what happened. You have to believe me, I would never try to hurt you."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," Bo assured her as she let out a shaky breath, "I'm the one that messed up. I should've known something was up considering the last time we saw each other..." She looked away, feeling ashamed that she almost took Lauren not under her own free will. "I'll find her and make sure that she pays for what she did to you." She turned to leave but was stopped by Lauren, pulling her into a hug, Bo was reluctant to return it at first feeling as though she was undeserving of it.

"I trust you with my life, Bo" she whispered in her ear,"You sensed something was off and stopped. It's how I know you could never be a monster."

At this admission, the Succubus was unable to stop the tears, hugging the doctor closer to her. No one ever saw Bo as clearly as she did, she would've understood if Lauren was distant, yet instead of focusing on her ordeal she wanted to make sure that she was okay. Bo knew that despite the centuries ahead of her, Lauren will always stand out above the rest.

"You really are amazing, Dr. Lewis." Wiping her eyes, she stepped back, "I do need to find her though, to make sure that this doesn't happen again. Someone like that is a threat, I honestly thought she had left town."

"Bo, it could be dangerous," Dyson interjected, they had all taken a step away to give them a moment, "let me go with you. We don't know her plans, you can't go into this blind."

"She won't hurt Bo." Lauren shook her head as her memories before the thrall started to come back to her, "She called you her little girl, said that I shouldn't even think of choosing Tamsin over her."

"Impossible! You can't take the ramblings of a mad woman," Trick wanted to put an end to this conversation, he needed to do research on his end.

"I think you know more than what you're saying, Trick. Now is not the time to keep information to yourself. Do you realize what could have happened if she sent Lauren in another direction?!" Tamsin snapped at him when she realized that the night could have ended far differently.

He was unaccustomed to being spoken to in this manner, growling back at her, "I think as a Valkyrie on her last life that you should concern yourself with other matters."

Ignoring Lauren's surprised whisper of her name, she didn't let that deter her from whatever he was trying to keep. "Simple barkeep, my ass. If something happens because you decided to not share, I'm taking you down with me."

Stepping between them, Dyson placed his hand on Tamsin's shoulder, "I think we all need to get some rest and plan ahead. I'll notify the Ash and I'm sure the Morrigan may want to know as well. Like it or not, we all need to work together."

"Fine," she stated in flat tone, "but I stand by what I said." This wasn't the way she wanted Lauren to find out about her last life, it was supposed to be down the road when they had more time under their belt, when Lauren was able to make a choice. She couldn't bear to look at Lauren, wanting to leave as quickly as possible, assuming that she would want to stay with Bo. There was no denying how deeply they cared for one another, and it was then that her own doubt started to take over.

Lauren had noticed the Valkyrie's body posture stiffen when Trick at hit her with what he knew, and how she refused to look at her. She didn't know what to make of it being her last life, and if it had anything to do with what was happening between them. She felt completely rattled from her nightmare last night to everything that happened in the last few hours. In this moment she felt torn, she wanted to surround herself in the comfort of Bo, but also knew that it pained her to watch Tamsin leave without her.

"Tamsin, wait!"

The taller blonde stopped, but didn't turn around as she heard her approach, "It's okay, Doc, you can keep the jacket. I ruined it with my wings anyhow." She stepped forward before she felt Lauren's fingers wrap around her wrist.

"Look at me, please?" She whispered, watching as the woman slowly did so. It amazed the doctor that she could spend months calculating formulas, trying various methods to get the desired result, yet in this moment when their eyes connected, she knew that she didn't need months to make a decision. Maybe Kenzi was right, she knew in this moment that come what may, that she wanted more of Tamsin but more so wanted to give the Fae something that she hadn't given since Nadia...herself.

Tamsin watched the myriad of emotions filter across the woman before her, her brow furrowing as to what it could all mean, not daring to hope that this was anything than a let down. She had made the attempt to open herself to another, knew it was a risk, but so be it. Lauren was worth it.

"Stay with me, tonight?" Her eyes beseeching Tamsin's in a way that exposed the sincerity of her words, "I uh.." she rolled her eyes, looking back to see that the others were at the bar involved in their own discussions giving them their privacy, "I have nightmares sometimes, bad one last night actually, and when I'm with you I feel safe, I feel all sorts of things actually. I know you said that you wouldn't make me choose, but what if I want to, Tamsin?"

"Lauren..." She had been surprised by many things tonight, but this certainly topped them all. She knew that she needed to tread lightly, that this could be due to the events of today but given the way that Lauren was looking at her, it left room for little doubt. "...are you sure? I mean I know that Bo can keep you safe too."

Leaning forward she gave her a gentle kiss, "I'm making my choice, as long as we continue at our pace. I need that in order for us to work."

She could feel her eyes well up but kept it contained. Exposing herself to Lauren was one thing, she was about to do so to everyone else. "Anything for you."

* * *

Tamsin had contacted the Morrigan to make her aware, Evony had advised her that she had been in touch with the Ash after an Elder had been killed. They both agreed that it was in Lauren's best interest to not be left alone, after all she was a valuable asset to the Fae.

They were both quiet as they lay in Lauren's bed, some out of nervousness for emotions being spoken aloud and secrets revealed. Not to mention there was a crazed Fae on the loose. The stress of the day found them both asleep before the tell tale signs of a nightmare began to grip Lauren. Before it could continue to escalate, the Valkyrie brought out her wings, acting as a cocoon from the outside world as she gently hummed an old song from her youth. She smiled as Lauren settled back down before sleep claimed them both once more.

* * *

_**If I were a better writer, I could have stretched this out more, but my copdoc feels go in the way haha. Anyways, let me know what you thought :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for all of the kind reviews! I feel kind of meh about this update, so as usual, please let me know your thoughts on it! Thanks again :)**_

* * *

Lauren slowly opened her eyes, feeling more rested than she could remember. She smiled when she saw Tamsin's wings surround them, felt one arm around her waist while the other one wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close. Lauren allowed herself to bask in this moment, enjoying how wonderful it felt to be close to another. Her curiosity got the better of her as she reached out to caress the wings, amazed at the texture and overall feel of them. The doctor was lost in her fascination of them that she failed to notice green eyes watching her.

"Mmm..I see someone is awake."

Startled, Lauren jerked her hand back, smiling sheepishly in response, "Sorry, Tamsin, they're just so...I've never seen..." Rolling her eyes at her own inability to speak properly, "they're pretty incredible."

"Yeah, I like to think so too," she chuckled slightly when Lauren playfully narrowed her eyes in response. "They are pretty kick ass though, they have the ability to calm but in battle they can also decapitate an opponent."

"Is that why you brought them out last night?" Her brow furrowed that she would've had a nightmare again so soon. She reasoned that must have been the stress from last night, and as safe as she felt with Tamsin it still made her feel awkward that this part of her was now exposed.

Noticing the look of discomfort, Tamsin only wanted to reassure her. "You got a little unsettled in your sleep, understandable considering last night." She held Lauren's gaze for a moment before shaking her head to focus on the doctor, not the anger that she felt strumming in her veins. "Hey," Tamsin did her best to soothe her, she could feel the flood of emotions from Lauren. "You're okay, talk to me. Just tell me what you need and I'll do it. Anything for you," she smiled in hopes of drawing one of Lauren too.

The darker blonde could see and feel the sincerity directed her way. "I'm sorry, Tamsin. I'm such a mess right now, I know this wasn't what you had in mind." The last thing she wanted was for Tamsin to feel obligated to stay with her. She moved to leave the bed, disappointment washing over her at what she felt was now a lost opportunity, her last one at that. "Tamsin, please," when the Valkyrie's grip only tightened around her.

"Look at me?" Tamsin could feel her heart tighten at that the look of resignation, "You're right, this isn't what I had in mind. It kills me to see you this upset, to know that you were used as a pawn makes me feel murderous, but mess or not," she paused, making sure Lauren would feel the weight of her words, "there's no place I'd rather be. I don't care what you are, as long as you're mine. Maybe that's selfish-"

Relief washed over Lauren as she realized that the Valkyrie, her Valkyrie, was only looking to make her feel better. "Stay," she interrupted, "like I said last night I only need you...and food apparently." They both broke out into small laughter at the sound of the doctor's stomach growling. "And, Tamsin? I care about Bo, she'll always be important to me, but I want this...I want to be yours." The last part came out as a whisper before she leaned up to kiss Tamsin, a kiss that spoke volumes of shared feelings even if they were a little shaky given that the blondes weren't used to this level of vulnerability with one another.

Tamsin smiled brilliantly before catching Lauren's lips in another kiss, "Come on, I can make a mean omelet so long as you don't tell a certain Russian."

* * *

Breakfast was a light hearted affair, offering a break of yesterday's stresses. It wasn't lost on either blonde how domesticated it felt nor the air of comfort surrounding it. Afterwards, Tamsin surprised Lauren further by stating that she would take care of the dishes while Lauren prepared for the day. An emergency meeting had been called due to the murder of the Elder, and the doctor's presence was required to give her account. In all of her centuries of living, the Valkyrie rarely cared for others, taking care of only herself, but there was something about Lauren that brought out that side. A human who refused to be lost amongst the Fae, having the strength to stand out all the while caring for this species that would try to kill her if she left them. She knew that Lauren came to the attention of the Fae while in the Congo, but wondered if there was more to the story.

"Your last life, huh? No wonder you're making a play for Lauren."

Tamsin's head jerked up from the counter as she put away the last dish to find Bo staring daggers her way. She cursed herself inwardly for not checking the door last night, knowing it was a habit of Lauren's to leave it unlocked.

"You don't know shit about me Succubus so feel free to shut the fuck up now," Tamsin growled as she approached Bo in the living room, "or if you want me to shut it for you."

"I know that I care about Lauren and I'm not going to let you hurt her," her eyes flashing blue to back up her words. She didn't hear the exchange between them last night, but knew enough about body language that Lauren seemed to settle something within herself. Bo had melted in the hug the doctor had given her, hoping that Lauren would come back to the clubhouse, comfort each other in a way that was familiar to them.

"You care about her so much that instead of checking on her, you try to start a fight with me? A fight," Tamsin stated lowly as she now stood within a few feet of Bo, "that you have no chance of winning." Her features darkening slightly to let Bo know that she would not back down from a fight.

Lauren had been on her way downstairs when she caught the exchange, slightly startled to hear Bo's voice come out of nowhere. She had been lost in her own world while she had been in the shower, basking in the comfort Tamsin brought her, knowing that the Valkyrie cared as deeply as she did. It gave her something that she long ago thought beyond her reach...hope. She had carefully sealed parts of herself away after Nadia fell ill, opened herself up briefly to Bo, but only allowed parts of herself to show once she realized that Bo and her would never be more than two people who cared deeply for each other. As she approached the bottom of the stairs, she saw the Fae, both tense, Bo looking ready to pounce, while Tamsin held her ground.

"Bo, what brings you by?" Whatever happiness Lauren felt that Bo stopped by to check on her, was dampened by her territorial nature. She watched as Bo twirled around to face her.

"Lauren, hi, how are you?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes at the display before muttering that she was going to finish the last few tasks. She had no interest in fighting with Bo, but at the same time refused to let the Succubus feel that she could walk all over her.

"I'm good, Bo, thanks for asking. Certainly better," her eyes meeting Tamsin's from across the room. This didn't go unnoticed by Bo, the hurt fluttering across her features going unnoticed by the blondes.

"So that's it then?" Bo huffed out, "You choose her? She's just using you, Lauren!"

Tamsin threw down the towel that had been draped over her shoulder, she was beyond pissed at this point. She didn't care for Bo's question nor the tone that she used. She knew that Bo had feelings for Lauren, but felt that it wasn't her place to question her.

"That's it!" Tamsin yelled, storming towards them, "Let's take this outside Baby Fae!"

Tamsin's voice caused her to jump, quickly turning as the Valkyrie made her way towards them.

"Enough!" Lauren shouted, placing a hand on both Faes chest to keep them apart. "Tamsin, please let me handle this," the taller blonde reluctantly agreed, allowing Lauren's voice to soothe her anger. "Why don't you get cleaned up now? I think I left enough hot water for you." Lauren watched as Tamsin made her way upstairs, letting out a sigh that it hadn't turned into a fight. She turned towards Bo who was looking right back at her, the fight leaving her eyes as unshed tears replaced them.

"Bo, it is unacceptable for you to come into my home and behave like this." Lauren had fumed inwardly at Bo's question, but knew that it came from a place of hurt. Bo had her abandonment issues, worried that by her being with Tamsin that she was in someway losing her. What she failed to realize is that she would always be there for the Succubus, but in a different capacity, which she felt ensured them staying friends in the long run.

"Lauren, I didn't mean to start a fight with Tamsin, okay? I just saw her-"

"Doing the dishes? I had no idea that was so upsetting to you, Bo," they both looked at each other for a long minute before laughing lightly. The doctor had often teased Bo and Kenzi at the chaos of Clubhouse's kitchen.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass," Bo apologized, fully aware of her impulsive nature, "I care about you, Lauren...so much," looking down to take a breath to prevent her emotions from spilling out. "I feel terrible for last night, to know that you were hurt because of me," taking the doctor's hand that had been cut into her own, "you didn't deserve this, is that why you left with Tamsin?"

Lauren squeezed her hand in return, "No, that's not the reason." She waited for Bo to look at her, "What happened last night wasn't your fault, no one is to blame here. I care about you too, Bo, you were there for me in a time that I needed to feel, I don't know what I would've done without you, or Kenzi for that matter."

"But?"

"But...in order to maintain our friendship, it's time that it's simply that, no regrets, but I think we'll only hurt each other in the long run. I'll always be here for you, Bo, well as long as I'm alive anyhow. Give or take a few decades," she finished with an eye roll before once again meeting Bo's heartfelt gaze. They were quiet for a few moments, both feeling the times that they shared together from the beginning, the acceptance of what they had been limited to, and the inevitable change to where they were now.

Bo pulled on Lauren's hand, drawing her into an embrace as she whispered, "I don't care how long I live, Lauren, how many Fae I come across, you are truly one of a kind. If I could be monogamous for anyone, it would be you. I'll try to be better around Tamsin, no promises, but the second she messes up I'm going to be right there." Placing the barest of kisses against her neck, she leaned back, not quite ready to let go.

"And I wouldn't stop you, Bo." There was so much more that she wanted to say, to tell Bo that she was confident that she would find love, even if it wasn't in her lifetime. That she had given her more than the Succubus realized, but Lauren also knew this wasn't a goodbye, it was simply them moving on. They both meant something to each other, maybe that would never clearly be defined, but something had to give.

Bo stepped back once she heard the water upstairs turn off, giving Lauren one last look before walking towards the door when she suddenly stopped. She seemed to debating with herself, not liking the bitter suite note they were ending on. Fully aware that Lauren could've handled the situation differently, yet it was the way she spoke to her, her infinite patience that made her want to leave differently.

"Are you okay, Bo?" Lauren was truly puzzled as to why the Fae seemed to stop her determined steps out the door. At the sound of her voice, Bo quickly turned around, a smirk in place before taking quick strides back to the doctor.

"What kind of Succubus would I be if I let things end on that note?" She chuckled at Lauren's confusion as she grabbed the blonde's face with her hands, giving her kiss laced with all the passion that she felt towards the doctor before stepping back, winking at her former sometimes lover, "Now that is a send off. See you around, Lauren."

Lauren watched somewhat stunned as Bo left, shaking her head that she shouldn't be entirely surprised by her actions. Blowing out a deep breath, she was relieved that it went as well as it did, and hoped that Bo wouldn't do anything to egg Tamsin into a fight. She wasn't sure if she would be able to hold the Valkyrie back now that things had been cleared between them all, and hoped that somewhere in time Bo and Tamsin could be in the same room. Walking up the stairs, she was surprised to find Tamsin, hair still dripping from her shower, sitting on her bed wrapped in a towel. She appeared to be lost in thought.

"It's not true, I need you to know that, Lauren."

The darker blonde was taken aback at the emotion that poured out through Tamsin's gaze, unsure of what brought this on. She moved to sit beside her, reaching out to hold her hand, to let her know that she had her undivided attention.

"What Bo said, about this being my last life, the only reason I want to be with you, it's not true."

"Tamsin, I never thought-" She stopped when Tamsin shook her head, indicating that she wasn't done.

"I've lived a long time. I've seen civilizations rise and fall, fought in many wars across history, I've seen some incredible shit, fyi Helen of Troy wasn't all that pretty" she laughed lightly, turning serious once more, "but in all my lifetimes, I've never met anyone like you. I never knew that someone like you could even exist. I see you smile and I want to see it again as soon as it disappears. You say that you're a mess, well, I'm a wreck. I don't always know the right thing to say, let alone do, but I do know even if this wasn't my last life, I would still fight like hell to be with you. That's my reason."

It wasn't often that Lauren was struck speechless, but Tamsin's impassioned speech certainly made her so. She couldn't contain the tears even if she tried, unaware of a time that someone had ever spoken this way to her.

"I just thought you should know," Tamsin whispered, she was in the process of getting up when Lauren stopped her. So moved by the words spoken to her, she engulfed the taller blonde in a kiss that had Tamsin any doubts, they were now certainly erased. It was important the Lauren knew the reasons why she was so taken with her, it wasn't her looking to hold onto to something, to finally find meaning in her last life. She was lost in their exchange that she failed to notice the loose knot that held her towel had come undone, only stopping when the shrieking of Lauren's cell phone startled them both.

Lauren cursed the interruption, pulling back to say something when she was once again robbed of speech, the towel pooling around Tamsin's waist. She didn't mean to ogle her but she was unable to formulate words, truth be told she also didn't want the taller blonde to cover back up.

Taking in Lauren's state, she soon realized why she didn't move to answer her phone, "Gee, doc, know how to make a girl feel special," she teased as she recovered herself in the towel, "I don't think that phone is going to answer itself."

The doctor inwardly chastised herself, not used to feeling inept, she closed her eyes tightly, "I'm sorry, Tamsin, I can't imagine what you may think of me right now. You give me this beautiful speech, and I return it with...you know I'm sure it's not even an important call," she moved forward to kiss her again, surprised when Tamsin stopped her.

"Believe me I'm flattered, I don't think anyone has ever looked at me quite that way. If this were any other day, I'd say to hell with answering the call, but that might be the Ash. Besides now that you've seen the goods, I'm sure you'll be able to give your account more quickly. I'll order in some dinner from your favorite pasta place, or we could go out..."

Lauren couldn't contain her smirk or the way her voice lowered in response, "I say order in that we won't have any car accidents on the way home," she kissed her again, retrieving her phone as it started to ring again. Biting her lip as Tamsin flashed her once more before returning to the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

Dyson shook his head, smiling as he watched Tamsin bounce into the office, carrying a massive box of doughnuts for everyone, and a coffee for both of them. He couldn't believe this was the same Valkyrie he had originally met. It made him happy to see it. He had overheard Lauren's confession to Tamsin at the Dal, his heart broke for the doctor, knowing that life with the Fae in no way eased those nightmares. He had watched her crumble the day she ended Nadia's life, she didn't know but he had tracked her to the cemetery, and was relieved that Kenzi made herself known. He respected their privacy as well as their secret.

He was happy that Lauren made a decision, fully aware that if she and Bo continued as they were, that they would both be holding themselves back. Tamsin wasn't someone who he would have initially thought would be interested in Lauren, but the more that they had grown closer, he felt he got to see the Dark Fae more clearly.

"Alright, Wolfie, lets get this show on the road."

"I don't know, Tamsin," he stretched in his chair, "I'm thinking an all nighter, seeing we have a few pedestrian cases, not to mention a crazed Fae on the loose," he teased, utterly delighted as she watched Tamsin's eyes narrow in his direction.

"Yeah, how about no?" taking a seat at her desk, "Lauren is going to call after her meeting with the Elders, which we know will be long and no doubt boring, and then I'm going to order some take out, and spend an evening at home with her."

"You going to order dessert too?"

"Dyson," lowering her voice, she looked him dead in eyes, "I am the dessert so unless you want a cranky Valkyrie and doctor..." she trailed off and began to laugh as she watched her partner's expression change from a teasing one to shocked.

Putting his hands up in surrender, he realized that he walked right into that one, "Okay, let's go meet up with a few informants then finish up here with paperwork. Meet me in the car? I'll go grab the files." He watched as she walked out, maybe she wouldn't make anyone piss themselves today.

Tamsin waited patiently for him, lost in a daydream about Lauren, almost feeling the need to slap herself at where they were now. As much as she wanted to toss the phone away, she didn't want their first time to be rushed. She was startled out of her thoughts when Dyson threw himself into the car, not even bothering to close the door all the way before pushing the car to it's limit.

"What the fuck, Dyson?!" She screeched as he turned a corner sharply, forcing her to brace herself as he continued to drive wildly. She looked out the front windshield, noticing smoke in the distance.

"Ash's security detail called, a suicide bomber interrupted the meeting, that's all I know." He chanced a look in her direction before redirecting his attention back to the road. If it wasn't for his Shifter abilities, he never would have heard the painstakingly whisper of Lauren's name.

* * *

_**I hope the moment between Lauren and Bo didn't feel rushed, but it didn't exactly come as a surprise to Bo. Plus no certainty that she will behave herself either.**_


	7. Chapter 7

The doctor felt more refreshed than she had in ages after a good night's sleep. All thanks to Tamsin. She couldn't help but to smile on her way to work, the Valkyrie's affection towards her was something she thought lost to her after Nadia, it was hard not to feel the slightest bit of guilt, but if the situation had been reversed, she would hope that Nadia would have found someone again. Lauren was even more excited at the promise of things to come tonight, the teasing glint in Tamsin's eyes told her that she felt the same.

Lauren took a deep breath as she walked into the boardroom. She knew that not all Fae were happy that a human was the chief medical officer, that a species they fed on was able to surpass their kind in intelligence. Over the years, the hostility faded as she was able to find answers, cure illnesses, the Congo being her most known, but it was her kindness and attention to detail that won most of them over. The Ash had let it be known that any harm that would befall her would come at great consequence to them. She felt safe in the Fae world, yet still kept her guard up. To be seen as caring is one thing, vulnerable quite another.

She greeted them all as protocol declared and gave her version of events. That she had been lured under false pretenses, threatened with death, and ordered to attack another Fae. Even though Bo was unaligned it was still seen as an act against the Fae as a whole. The Ash stated that the acts committed against the doctor were against the Light, that it must be tied to the murder of the Light Fae Elder, and that action must be taken. No sooner had he spoken those words than the doors burst opened, a loud explosion, and then her world going black.

* * *

Tamsin doesn't wait for Dyson to bring the car to a complete stop before she jumps out, racing frantically towards the building. Her heart pounding as she takes in the scene before her, the smell of smoke filling her nose as she makes her way into the building. She wasn't familiar with the layout of the compound, she only ever went to Lauren's lab, or to her loft. She didn't have a chance to panic further as Dyson, partially shifted, yelled for her to follow him. Together they reached the upstairs board room, the outer wall missing and a few bodies lay unmoving on the floor.

Dyson grabbed one of the medical personnel rushing by, "Tell me what happened?"

Before he could reply, Tamsin took charge, "Where's Dr. Lewis? Is she," taking a deep breath so as not to assume the worst, "okay?"

"All I know is that the Elders are being moved to secure locations and that the Ash overseeing it. I haven't seen Lauren, she's not exactly a priority," he stated in dismissive tone. Sure, Dr. Lewis was a vital member of the team, but she didn't outrank the safety of the Elders. It was then that he took in Tamsin's darkening expression that he realized how incorrectly he had answered.

Picking up him by the throat, Tamsin hissed in his face, "Unless you want to join the dead, I suggest-"

"Tamsin, we don't have time for this right now." Dyson knew that he needed to stop her, not wanting to add another body to the count, "You're a Valkyrie, you can sense death, tap into your Fae. I'm not able to catch her scent with all of this smoke." He knew that he should have run to the lab to check on the Ash and the Elders, yet found himself unable to leave the room. Not only had Lauren once saved his life, but more importantly she was his friend.

She roughly threw the unhelpful Fae to the side, glaring in his direction as he scurried off. She allowed her features to darken, taking note that the two of the bodies on the floor were dead, while the other was simply knocked unconscious. "Lauren, can you hear me?" They stood stock still, intently listening to the settling of the room, attempting to shut out the noise from outside. Growing impatient she moved towards the now open wall, scanning the grounds below she was relieved that she saw no traces, only debris and some furniture. Tamsin began lifting up the furniture when she caught sight of a familiar pair of boots under some rubble, her breath catching in her throat. "Dyson, over here!" With a manic fury she moved the part of ceiling that had collapsed, paying no mind as her hands caught on the sharper edges. All she could think about was getting to Lauren, so far her Valkyrie wasn't able to sense any death.

The sight of tears streaming against her hollowed face stopped him for a moment, he wasn't sure in all of his history of being if he had ever witnessed a Valkyrie cry. He rushed over, helping Tamsin remove the last part when they both breathed a sigh of relief. A massive bookshelf had fallen in such a way against the wall that it protected Lauren when the ceiling had caved.

Tamsin fell to her knees as she gently scooped the doctor up, running a hand over Lauren's cheek, she looked up towards Dyson as her features returned. "She's okay," came out in shaky whisper as turned back towards Lauren, placing the most gentle of kisses on her head.

The Shifter was happy that for the most part she appeared fine, she was partially covered in dust so any wounds were hard to detect. "We should get her to the lab." He knew to be easy in his approach with Tamsin, that even though Lauren was alive her emotions were still fragile.

Nodding her head, she ran towards the labs, kicking the door open before finding a stretcher to lay her on. As soon as she did, a few in Lauren's staff quickly rushed over. No broken bones were found, after quickly washing the dust off her face, they looked up to the two detectives.

"Dr. Lewis may have some bruising and I see a few scratches but she should be fine, I don't feel any lumps on the back of her skull. She'll be fine after some-" The Fae stopped speaking as Lauren began to stir.

Lauren squinted her eyes as she adjusted to the bright settings of the lab, taking in the concerned faces surrounding her when they landed on her friend. "Dyson, why is your shirt off? Where's Tamsin?"

Shoving the other doctor out of the way, Tamsin quickly appeared in Lauren's line of vision, "Hey, I'm right here. I'm so happy that you're okay," her eyes welled again with unshed tears as she placed a quick kiss on Lauren's lips. She swore that after this was over that she was going to take her way to where no one could hurt her. Fae be damned. Hearing someone clear their throat behind her, she turned to glare, "Can I help you?"

The Valkyrie's physical state tugged on Lauren's emotions. Her last thoughts on a certain pair of green eyes before she lost consciousness. "Tamsin," her hand reached out to direct her face towards her, "I'm okay," she reached forward to pull the taller blonde towards her for a quick hug, something reaffirming for both of them.

"But you should be resting. Lauren, you could have..." she trailed off unable to finish her sentence, pulling back she cupped Lauren's face, her tears threatening to spill over, to make fresh tracks over her previous ones. She wanted to make a joke, something to lighten the mood,"Don't think that you're getting out of dinner with me now."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she smiled then took notice of the Valkyrie's state, "Tamsin, your hands," Lauren admonished as she led her to the sink to wash away the dust and blood that were caked on them. "Why didn't you find some gloves to put on?" She gently held her hands, watching the weird mix of white and red swirl down the sink, relief finding her when she realized the cuts were superficial, no stitches were needed. Lauren looked up when Tamsin offered no response, instead she just looked at her, smiling at Lauren like all was right with the world. "Should I check you for a concussion? You keep looking at me like-"

"Like you're the greatest thing in the world? It's because you are, to me."

Lauren had paused in her movements to take in the sincerity of the Fae's words, her eyes matching her tone. "Tamsin," she blushed, "you keep talking like that and I'll be forced to take you in a supply closet."

Now it was Tamsin's turn to blush, "Well, in that case-"

"Dr. Lewis, I'm glad to see that you made it," the Ash stated as he walked towards them, "glad to see that the peace project with the Dark has worked out well. Valkyrie, I will let the Morrigan know of this. I trust we can depend on your help to find the ones responsible."

She wanted to doubt him into oblivion for not putting a team together to find Lauren. Instead the tall blonde nodded in affirmation, not trusting her mind to say something she shouldn't, especially if it would make things harder on Lauren. There was something about the guy that she didn't trust, sure Evony was devious too, but at least she was open about it, delighted in it even.

"With the threat still out there, we're issuing a lock down. I will need you to return to your residence until further notice. Dyson will escort you." He began to walk away and Tamsin was about to remind him that Lauren isn't a slave, she can go where she damn well pleases when a hand on her arm stopped her. Tamsin turned to look at her, but the doctor only gave her a look, letting her know they would talk, but that this wasn't the place.

Lauren didn't like the feeling of being told what to do, she had enough of that in the military, it wasn't enough to stop her from breaking protocol, but she knew that doing so with the Fae would have dire consequences. She could lie to herself and believe it to be for her own protection, yet she knew that the Ash was merely trying to protect an asset. "If it's all the same to you, I would like Tamsin to take me, I know how much Dyson is needed here."

"As you wish, Dr. Lewis, I will be in touch soon."

Wordlessly, she left the lab, once they were away from the others, she accepted Tamsin's offered elbow, resting her head against her shoulder. She could feel the aches in her body from how hard she hit the floor, and the few pieces that had landed on her.

The Dark Fae knew Lauren's silence was the doctor trying to process the day's events, this certainly wasn't how she intended their evening to go, but she would take it and be there however Lauren needed her. As they made their way inside her loft, away from prying eyes, she pulled Lauren tightly against her. "Don't do that to me again. If you want your space tonight, I understand, whatever you need." She felt the doctor's arms tighten against her, relishing in the sentiment returned.

"You, Tamsin," the darker blonde leaned back in her arms, "I just need you and definitely a shower." They shared a small laugh as they both felt grimy from the day's events. "Since delivery is out of the question being on lock down, I'll order something from the kitchen afterwards, then..." she trailed off as the realization of how differently the day could have gone.

Tamsin said nothing as felt the whirlwind of Lauren's emotions, shushing her gently she again brought her closer, bringing out her wings to wrap around the doctor. To give her the feeling that she was safe space to let go, that Tamsin would always be there to catch her. So they stood there, for an unspecified amount of time as Lauren released her tears, the fear that she felt, but mostly thankful for the unique creature that comforted her. She had spent most of her life taking care of others, and in Tamsin she finally found someone to do the same for her, she felt in her heart of hearts, that she found her other half.

* * *

_**Later Light Fae Throne Room**_

As the Ash surveyed the damage from the window by his desk, he knew that time was running out. He couldn't remember the last time a Fae had been this hell bent on causing chaos. No Dark Fae had been harmed, an earlier discussion with the Morrigan found that everything pointed towards the Light, that it was either a Dark Fae with a grudge, or someone from his own side who felt wronged. His thoughts were interrupted when his doors flung open, and an old but familiar face stepped in the room.

"Lachlan, what are you doing here?"

"What, no hello first?" He mocked as sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk, straightening out his suit, he looked again at the man. "We both know that if I'm here, that it's not good news for you, so no need to pretend otherwise. Your days as Ash are now officially over now that your actions have come to light." He laughs to himself, "no pun intended, of course."

He growled at smug man as he moved behind his desk, slamming his fist on it, "Everything I have done, has been for the good of the Fae. I dare you to say otherwise."

"Perhaps," Lachlan shrugged his shoulders, "but the means in which you have done them, now two attacks against the Light, and yet you have no answers. Not to mention this," tossing a familiar object onto his desk.

The Ash was a master at controlling his expressions, yet when he recognized the Dark Fae shaman's nail, he let his stoic expression falter. "Like I said, everything I do is for the good of the Fae. After Dr. Lewis was able to cure the illness in the Congo, I knew that she was better here, to assist the Fae."

"You could have just asked. A brilliant mind such as the doctor's would have been up for a challenge, Samuel. Was putting her girlfriend in a coma really necessary? We do have other humans under our employ that came willingly with their families intact."

"She's human, the Fae don't ask, we take!"

"Be that as it may, you'd be a fool to underestimate her, and those that she surrounds herself with, especially that protective Valkyrie. She's the least of your worries now, I'd leave while you still can." He watches with amused interest as the weight of his words fall on the man before him, knowing that his day of reckoning was around the corner. It was true that the Fae did take, but his actions aside from this one had finally caught up to him. Made all the worse that he had crossed party lines to do so.

As Samuel opens the doors, he is instantly surrounded by guards, and quickly cuffed. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, about that, the Elders would like a chat with you as well, now that they have more information. Best of luck." He laughed as he moved to sit behind the desk, he knew that his replacing the Ash would cause some waves, but it was necessary. First on his agenda would be to have a talk with the doctor. He would need her on his side for the months ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't know how I feel about this chapter, so feel free to let me know your thoughts. I'm hoping to wrap this story up before too long.**_

* * *

The sound of her phone brought Lauren out of her slumber. She glanced at the clock to see that it was a little after ten in the morning, as she attempted to move she felt Tamsin's grip tighten around her waist. After a shower and light dinner, both women had fallen asleep in front of the television. She didn't remember walking upstairs and knew that Tamsin must have carried her, but thankfully no nightmares interrupted her sleep. She let the call go to voicemail, given the course of events yesterday,moving further into Tamsin's embrace.

"Aren't you going to get that? Might be important." Tamsin's sleepy voice mumbled behind her ear.

Turning in her embrace, she faced the Valkyrie, "No, the only thing important right now is being here with you." She warmed at Tamsin's blush, leaning forward to kiss her deeply, allowing their actions to intensify as passion consumed them. She pulled Tamsin on top of her, allowed her hands to travel up her sides as she attempted to remove her shirt, eager to feel her skin. She was surprised when Tamsin abruptly moved off of her, taking a steadying breath as she moved to sit on her side of the bed. "Tamsin?"

"You wanted to go slow, remember? We can't let what happened yesterday push you to do something you're not ready for, I don't want you to have any regrets."

Lauren smiled, even though Tamsin's back was to her, and crawled over to her, wrapping her arms around her as she rested her head against her back. "Yesterday was a reminder of how everything can change in the blink of an eye, but if you also remember we had plans too, hence the request to dine here as opposed to a restaurant. I want you, Tamsin," she moved to straddle the Valkyrie's lap, "and I don't want to wait anymore. My only regret would be leaving here again without knowing how you feel-"

She was quickly cut off as Tamsin leaned up to kiss her, quickly tossing her own shirt aside as she remove Lauren's, "In all my lives, there has never been anyone like you," she whispered sincerely, her hands cupping the doctor's face before she resumed kissing her, changing their positions to where she was once again laying on top of the darker blonde. The act of sharing this part of herself with Lauren defied all previously held beliefs. She had never touched another as she had the human, nor ever received the kind of devotion that Lauren placed upon her body. This wasn't just about desire but two individuals whose feelings ran deep for one another, igniting a level of passion previously foreign to the Fae. It was true that she had lived many lives, but it was only now that she felt like she was taking her first breath.

Lauren had known love before Tamsin, yet what she was feeling in this moment, went above all else. She didn't know that it was even possible. The first time Tamsin had kissed her, she remembered feeling her toes curl, robbed of breath, almost as though she had never been kissed before that moment. It's what terrified her, she knew that the Valkyrie would leave a deeper mark on her than any before her. Now as she finally felt her touch on her, the true intimacy of the moment as they both cried out, that she had made the right decision. There might have been others before the taller blonde, but surely none after her.

* * *

Later as the afternoon drifted into early evening, Lauren was surprised to hear a knock on the door. She hoped that it wasn't an emergency as she had yet to check the voicemail on her phone. She replied to the frantic texts sent by Bo and Kenzi, assured them she was okay, no they didn't need to come over because Tamsin was with her, followed by a winking emoji by Kenzi, that she was sure Tamsin was helping her alright. She swore the Goth could make a double entrendre out of anything.

"Dyson, I'm surprised to see you, everything okay?"

He looked at her confused, "Did you not answer your phone today? I'm here to escort you for some big Light Fae announcement." His question was soon answered as Tamsin came bounding down the stairs in nothing but a shirt and underwear, her long legs on display. "I guess that explains it," he chuckled as he took in Lauren's blush.

"Hey," she huffed as she smacked him in the chest, "eyes off my girlfriend." Her eyes grew big at her own admission, they had yet to discuss labels, but at the same time it felt right too as they agreed to be exclusive with each other.

Dyson couldn't help but to feel happy for them as he took in Lauren's surprise, and Tamsin's goofy smile in the background. "Girlfriend, huh? You, humans," he teased as he wiped a mock tear from his eye, "you grow up so fast." He laughed as both blondes rolled their eyes in his direction, "Well, I couldn't be happier for the both of you. We should get going so if you want to change, I don't think you showing up in your incredibly short shorts and shirt would be a good idea, it would cause too much of a distraction."

While Lauren went upstairs to change quickly, Tamsin and her lack of modesty approached him, crossing her arms in the process, "So official Light Fae business, huh? Can't say I'm sorry I'm not invited. You'll keep an eye on her?"

The other detective knew that Tamsin was aware that Lauren would be safe with him, they weren't even going to leave the compound, but he understood her need for reassurance given the current climate. "Absolutely, she's my friend too you know, although I think it's safe to say you know her way better than I do now." He quickly dodged the arm punch thrown his way. She was about to launch another when the sound of Lauren clearing her throat stopped them.

Walking up to Tamsin, "I'm hoping this doesn't take long. I just need to stop in my office on the way back and grab some files." She leaned up to kiss her but as she turned to leave, the Valkyrie stopped her.

"I might just meet you in your office," she whispered as she nipped at ear before she pulled her into a kiss that left no room for misunderstanding, "text me afterwards."

They both laughed as they heard Dyson huff behind them, "It's a good thing we're not out in public because there was nothing legal about that kiss."

* * *

_**Two Hours Later**_

Lauren was in her office, her head still spinning as she processed the events of the meeting. A man who introduced himself as Lachlan was the new Ash, he gave little explanation as to what happened to Samuel other than to say that he was needed elsewhere, his obligation to the Colony was fulfilled. A murmur went through the crowd, the Fae being able to read between the lines, but wise enough to respect the new order. She was worried what it meant for her and her place within the Fae, reluctant to trust a new leader. He stated his commitment to finding the Fae responsible for the latest attacks, and in continuing to strengthen Fae ties in the community.

A knock interrupted her thoughts, her shock must have been written clearly across her features as the man of the hour smiled, "Dr. Lewis, I was hoping I might find you here. I was wanting a chance to speak with you in private." He closed the door behind him as he moved to sit down, "I just wanted to reassure you that you will be able to carry on business as you have, there will be no changes made. I do ask that you not leave the compound unattended, for your own safety."

Lauren was truly baffled how Samuel could leave without saying a word to her after so many years together. "After everything don't I at least get an answer, a real one, as to why he took off without so much as a goodbye?"

"With all due respect, I think it best not to concern yourself with those matters. What's done is done. I need your attention on more important issues." He took in her defiant stare, he knew others would feel the same, but admired this human for not hiding how she felt.

She could feel herself growing agitated at the arrogance of the man. Why wouldn't she want to know? The former Ash had been there for her during those first years without Nadia, and she felt safe under his protection. Of course she would want to help him in return. They both turned their attention towards the door as Tamsin stepped in.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you had a visitor," she held out her hand to introduce herself, "Tamsin and you are?"

"Lachlan, the new Ash for this Colony, so tell me, Tamsin, what is a Dark Fae doing here?" He knew full well but he wanted to hear her say so, it was common knowledge how much time the two spent together, and even if there was a question Lauren quelled any doubt.

"She has every right to be here, not only is she part of the Light/Dark program, but she's been a valuable asset to the Light as well."

"Hmm...do you mean in her role as a detective or as someone special in your life?" He took in Tamsin's glare and Lauren's flurry of emotion as it filtered across her face, "If you devote this level of passion to your science, I can see why you've been so successful. Truly one of a kind." He chuckled before growing serious, "I know you doubt my intentions, that you feel loyal towards Samuel, but he's not who you think he is, Doctor."

Lauren scoffed, "You expect me to believe the man who looked out for me, didn't allow other Fae to treat me as a slave, that he's some sort of villain? I know he wasn't always by the book, but he had my best interests in mind."

An uneasy feeling started to grow in Tamsin as she took in the dark haired man's expression. She could see that he was withholding information, not for his sake, but for Lauren's. It was one of the times that she hated being right.

"Your loyalty is admirable but misplaced. I can see that this will be a roadblock for us, I really didn't want you to find out this way, or ever really. Trust me when I say it's going to hurt you more than it will hurt me."

His words hit Tamsin the wrong way, she could feel her Valkyrie want to come out, how dare the man speak that way to Lauren. She rushed over to Tamsin once she saw the Valkyrie face flicker, the last thing she wanted was for the taller blonde to be thrown in the dungeon.

"A Valkyrie in love? Now I have seen everything." He noticed the quick look towards Lauren, but she gave no indication of sentiment towards his words, more focused on what he had to say, "I don't do this lightly, Doctor, but this will prove that Samuel only looked after the good of the Fae," with that he reached into his pocket and held out the cursing nail. He watched as recognition crashed onto the Dark Fae.

Snatching the nail from his hand, "What does it have to do with Lauren?" They held a silent exchange as he nodded towards the human,"No, this can't be."

"Tamsin," the confusion evident in her tone along with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, "tell me, please?"

It broke Tamsin's heart to be the bearer of bad news, Lauren didn't deserve any of this, and she knew how she would blame herself. After hearing her name escape the darker blonde's lips once more, she told her the truth. "I'm so sorry, Lauren, I had no idea. This is uh..." she shook her head to reign in the heartbreak sure to follow "a Shaman's cursing nail." She continued on after Lauren's look of confusion, "It renders the victim in a coma like state until it's removed, or die of other causes."

Realization hit the doctor tenfold, she felt her legs give away. Tamsin caught her just in time, helped lower onto the couch against the back wall. She couldn't stop the tears if she tried, "Nadia was never sick? So if I never accepted the call to the Congo..."

"I'm afraid not," Lachlan acknowledged softly, "You came to the attention of the Fae a long time ago. There was no need for Samuel to go this route, but he wanted to bypass the process of going before the Elders. It's partly why he's been removed."

"I killed her...I unplugged her life support, I would've helped, there was no need for her to die."

"I couldn't agree more but in his case he wanted to control you completely, to make you feel that he was on your side. Once she passed away, his secret died along with her. It was only discovered recently after the Shaman's passing. I know it's cold comfort but there is nothing that you could have done, he would have found a way to remove anything from your previous life, viewing it as a threat."

It crushed Tamsin to feel the devastation from Lauren. She knew that the Ash was correct, that Samuel would have pursued her or killed her in the process. She still wanted to make him pay. "Where is he?" Tamsin demanded hell bent on getting some sort of justice.

"He'll be spending the first few centuries in the bowels of a dungeon, then maybe an execution, if he's lucky." He stood up to leave, knowing that she would need time to herself, the ugly truth reopening old wounds, "Take the rest of the week off, but I'll need you back on Monday." He left without another word, knowing that Lauren was in no place to answer him.

"Lauren, I'm so sorry," kneeling down in front of her, "tell me what you need. If you want me to track down that asshole and bring him to you I will. You want me to take you away from all of this madness, just say the word."

"Nadia is dead because of me, a reminder of another life that I couldn't save." She was angry at herself, for believing in the kindness of a stranger when life had taught her otherwise, but also a guilt because she found a new level of happiness that shouldn't have come at Nadia's death. She looked at Tamsin, saw the outpouring of love and concern, she knew that the Valkyrie would do anything for her as well as how much the morning meant to her. For a moment, although very brief, she considered asking for space, yet her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Tamsin pull her up, and lead her out of the lab.

* * *

Tamsin couldn't help but to sneak glances at Lauren as they walked back to her loft. She was almost in a catatonic state and allowed the doctor her space, leading her inside. When she turned around from closing the door, she had expected her to still be standing there, instead Lauren had made her way to the kitchen for a bottle of wine. Wordlessly pouring herself a glass as she sat at the counter.

She silently made her way towards her, sitting on the stool next to her. "I meant what I said, just tell me what you want." Tamsin was afraid that Lauren would turn her back on them out of guilt, losing herself in her work, and the Valkyrie was unsure if she could handle it. "It's not fair and I understand if you," she didn't want to the say the word "space", worried that Lauren might take her up on the offer when she wanted to be there for her.

Finishing the contents of her glass, she set it down on the counter, letting out a sigh as she faced the Valkyrie, "Tamsin, maybe it's best-"

"Don't!" Tamsin warned her with more intensity than she intended, "Don't even finish that sentence. What happened to Nadia wasn't right, but that doesn't mean you need to punish yourself. I'm sorry that the Fae can be heartless assholes so don't" Placing her hand on the counter, she stood up so quickly that the stool fell behind her, the sound of it echoing through the loft, "...don't tell me that maybe it's best if we go our own ways. Not after this morning. If you want space for other reasons, that's one thing, but don't do this to us because you were cruelly tricked." Tamsin took in Lauren's stunned expression and truth be told she was more surprised, looking away she could feel herself shaking as the emotions rolled through her. She ran a hand through her hair as she once again met the doctor's gaze, her voice coming out more shaky than she would have liked, "Lauren, I am hopelessly in love with you and I don't ever want it to stop. I'm not saying this to add to any guilt, but...just don't..." She turned to leave, not wanting to hear the words that would haunt her, and honestly she was at a loss as to what to do next.

Her defeated tone spurred Lauren into action. She had been so lost in her own thoughts, how this morning how started out so wonderfully to where it was now, to the guilt that consumed her, but not for the reasons Tamsin believed. She stood up quickly as Tamsin made a hasty retreat to the door, "Tamsin, I love you too." Lauren watched as her words froze Tamsin in place, but the Valkyrie still didn't turn around, "You didn't let me finish, I was only going to suggest that we turn in for the night. I wasn't trying to push you away, but you're right," a cautious Tamsin slowly approached, "I do feel guilty but not for what you think." She placed her hands on Tamsin's waist, needing to feel a physical connection, she smiled when Tamsin did the same.

"Lauren I'm sorry, I thought-" Tamsin stopped as Lauren shook her head.

"I feel guilty because I knew from our kiss in the Fae gardens that there was no going back, it terrified me, I feel more for you than I have ever felt for anyone, and it's not lost on me that Nadia had to die for me to have this, she didn't deserve it." She shook her head as her voice broke on the dream she now held, "I've spent my entire life running towards problems to fix them, but now? I just want to run away with you where no one can find us, and live the rest of my life with you."

"Do you think that you could leave everyone behind? Even Bo?" Lauren's idea of leaving sounded wonderful, but she was unsure if she could leave the Succubus. Not because of their past relationship, only because Lauren was a nurturer by nature, and she couldn't write off how much they meant to each other.

"Honestly, I think I'll miss Kenzi more than anyone, being the other human and all. It won't be easy, I love Bo, but her place is here, and mine is with you." With that she leaned up to kiss her, feeling the stress melt away and replaced with a greater understanding of how much they meant to the other. "Now can we go to bed, or do you need to make some other declaration as you knock over my furniture," she teased her in the need to lighten the mood. They were together and really that's all that mattered to Lauren. She laughed as she heard Tamsin mumble how she was a smart ass as the Valkyrie threw her over her shoulder, mounting the stairs two at time, warning her how she would pay for that comment.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you for all that continue to read and review. Sometimes I think I should've left this story as a one shot. I stole another scene from the first season for this update that was never really addressed all that much. Aoife returns and is up to her old tricks.**_

* * *

_**One Week Later**_

Lauren had walked in the door exhausted from her day at the labs, leaning against the door after she closed it. She was happy when Tamsin greeted her with a kiss, and handed her a glass of wine. "Not that I'm complaining but what's the special occasion?"

"Any day that I get with you is one." It was the truth. She knew the depths of despair, utter chaos and destruction, holding her breath from one life to the next, and now because of Lauren she knew that she'd never want for anything again. Tamsin had worried that after the truth about Nadia had been revealed that Lauren would find a way to leave the Fae behind. The darker blonde had told her that while she still struggled with guilt, that if the roles had been reversed, she would've wanted Nadia to move on, that it was her former girlfriend's compassion that encouraged her. "Also, since my declaration wasn't quite how I envisioned it..."

Tamsin had apologized for her outburst the following morning, surprised when Lauren told her that she found it endearing in her own way."Nothing about us is conventional," she teased, "so why start now?" There was never a doubt as to if they wanted to be together, but now none remained as to how the other felt.

"Good point, Doctor," Tamsin whispered as she leaned forward to kiss her, placing her hands on her waist.

Lauren happily returned the kiss, wrapping her free arm around Tamsin's neck to pull her closer, "I don't know that I'll ever get used to this kind of attention from you, I hope you realize it goes both ways."

"I know," Tamsin smiled as she tucked a lock of hair behind Lauren's ear, "but I've never been this way with anyone, or really wanted to."

Lauren could only smile in return, basking in the feel of being adored by someone who she loved. "So I bring out the best in you, huh?"

The Valkyrie only hummed in agreement before taking Lauren's free hand to lead her to the bath she drawn upstairs. To allow them a little escape before they both returned to the trenches the next day.

Various conflicts were arising throughout the colonies with skirmishes between the Light and Dark. It made for a busy caseload for Lauren as she treated the causalities, and to find a reason behind the outbreak with Trick. Lachalan had kept his word. He made no move to make her life difficult or to assert his authority. The new Ash merely requested that she keep him abreast of all the new information, that he would share when he was ready.

The rising tensions also meant that Dyson and Tamsin were doing their part to keep the Fae from being exposed. More so in the last week for the Valkyrie as Dyson had gone undercover with Bo at an upscale country club per Kenzi's request. Humans were going missing at a rate that caught everyone's attention. Tamsin had laughed at the picture of the Shifter in his tennis outfit with the Succubus, a stark contrast to their love of leather and all things tight, but Lauren had mused that they looked good together. She did chuckle though when Dyson had sent her a picture of Kenzi flipping him off in her waitress attire.

As happy as she was at the progression of things and the eventual promise of a getaway, she knew that there was one person she needed to see in order to truly move with her life. It's how she found herself sitting on a bench under the shade of a tree, next to Nadia's gravestone after Tamsin had left for work. Lauren spoke from her heart, laughed at the happy times she shared, thanked her for all of the trying ones, and mostly for loving her at her worst. As the words poured forth, she could feel the burden she placed upon herself grow lighter. Lauren wanted to give the Valkyrie everything she had, which is why she needed to say her goodbye. Placing a kiss upon the tombstone, she turned to leave when she spotted a familiar figure who stood several yards away.

"Kenzi, this is a pleasant surprise."

"I know, right? I wish more could appreciate just basking in my presence," she laughed as she approached Lauren, "I couldn't reach you on your cell and you weren't at the lab so I knew this would be your one other place." The Goth appraised the blonde before her, something was different with her friend. "I thought you could use a drink," she said with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulder, seeing Lauren raise one of her eyebrows, "Fine, I could use a drink and you could buy me a congratulatory one from the top shelf seeing as our case is closed before you catch me up on you and the winged wonder."

"Lucky for you I have some time before I meet Tamsin," her smile brightening tenfold upon saying the name. She watched as Kenzi narrowed her eyes, her own brows furrowing at her friend's gasp.

The Goth took in Lauren's state as well as what she witnessed from her spot. The doctor would always come and leave in a quiet state, but this was definitely different. "She told you she loves you and you," she paused for a moment at Lauren's blush, smacking her in the arm, "told her you love her back." She jumped up and down briefly clapping her hands in excitement, "You better spill and not leave anything out," looping her arm through Lauren's she listened with rapt attention on the way to the Dal.

* * *

_**The Station**_

Tamsin quietly hummed to herself as she worked through the stack of paperwork. She appreciated the quiet as the others had left for the day, she had received a text from Lauren that she would be on her way after checking what she wanted for dinner. The Valkyrie was happy that Lauren didn't pull away after learning the truth about Nadia, she later did admit that the thought crossed her mind, but for the first time in the doctor's life she found someone she wanted to run to, not away from. Thinking about that along with Lauren's wish to run away with her, melted away any doubt.

She had teased Lauren that they might have to be on the move for the first few years, and even then choose some remote village without the comfort she was used to. The doctor had simply smiled, told her that it didn't matter as long as she was with her. It made Tamsin all the more focused to find the Fae responsible for the attacks as well as the reason for the latest chaos.

She was disrupted from her thoughts when a woman walked in, making a beeline for her desk. "Can I help you?" There was something about her that made the Valkyrie uncomfortable. No stranger to people walking in but not with this much confidence.

"I think I can help you," the woman purred as she perched herself on the desk, facing Tamsin, making a show of crossing her legs. She attempted to reach out to touch the detective, but the blonde flinched, irritated that this individual felt that she had a right to touch her. "Ah, I see you want to play this the hard way, fine by me because I like it rough."

Whereas Tamsin was irritated before, now she was fuming, standing up she addressed her, "You need to leave. Now." She made a move to leave the office when she felt a hand grab hers, pulsing her slightly. The Dark Fae shook her head, attempting to remove her hand when the intensity of it increased. The other hand moved to her face before she let go of the blonde's hand to where she could place the other hand on the back of her neck.

"There, there Valkyrie isn't that better?" Aoife had simply bided her time as she waited for the station to clear. She knew that Bo was away with the Wolf, happy that she wasn't as heartbroken over the human, but at the same time wanting to remove the detective before her. She delighted in how she had now ensnared the blonde, her eyes glazed over, she was now putty in her hands.

* * *

_**Outside the Station**_

As Lauren approached the station, she watched as a familiar camero pulled up out front to drop off a happy Dyson. Kenzi had filled her in on the shift between them and she hoped that there was a chance for them. She knew that he had his concerns given his nature versus Bo's, but she knew that the Succubus was worth it. She just needed someone with not only a similar life span, but could love her without reservation, maybe that would help ground her too.

"Dyson," she called out as she approached him after Bo drove off, "you look awfully happy for someone returning to work."

"If you had to be around the company I had to endure, you would feel the same way. Humans," he gave a mock shiver to tease his friend.

"Hmm, and really because what I just saw with Bo," she teased him back and was surprised by his discomfort. "Everything okay?"

Reluctantly he looked up, truth be told he felt a little guilty. He knew that Lauren was happy with Tamsin, but was aware of how deeply Bo and Lauren cared for each other too. "That would be the best part, actually as well as seeing Kenzi wait on people. I enjoyed myself and um." Running a hand over his face, "I've been alive for centuries and I uh...you're my good friend, Lauren, and I don't want anything to be weird because..."

"You're falling for Bo? She's an easy one to fall for, Dyson, and if you're happy then I'm happy for you both." She watched as he visibly relaxed as she repeated the words that he had congratulated her with on Tamsin. "Bo will always be special to me and it would do me good to see her happy too." She appreciated the fact that he had taken her feelings into account too, it showed how much he valued their friendship, "You're one of the good ones. Now unless you want a cranky Valkyrie on your hands..." she trailed off as she held up the bag of food in her hands.

"That's the last thing anyone needs," he grinned throwing an arm her shoulder as they made their way inside. He didn't think that Lauren would have an issue but he also didn't want it to come across as insensitive.

They chatted about the type of Fae at the country club, laughing as he relayed his discomfort from the hot tub incident. As they walked further into the station, they both grew quiet at the unmistakable sounds coming from the office. Dyson could feel his Fae edging to come out as he rounded the corner, ready to take whatever officer to task. Instead he came to a halt, disbelieving the sight before him.

A woman he didn't know had her legs around Tamsin's waist, moaning as the Valkyrie's hand continued to move under her dress. He was ready to lay a beating on the blonde until he saw the chi being removed from her, the hands glowing a continual orange. Before he could pull them apart, he heard a strangled sound come from Lauren, the bag of food falling on the floor.

She watched as the Succubus threw a wink over Tamsin's shoulder at her. A rage thrummed through her veins as she as ran up to them, ignoring Dyson's yell of her to stop, pulling the rogue Fae away from her girlfriend as Tamsin crumpled to the floor, delivering a swift uppercut that knocked the Succubus off the desk, "I don't know what hell you crawled out of, but I'm going to send you back," she growled as she reached for a letter opener.

Giving a crazy laugh in return, "Your precious Valkyrie only has a little time left, perhaps you should spend her last moments with her. Just know that this is your fault, if only you hadn't chosen her over _my_ daughter than this could have been avoided," she sneered at the doctor, "then again what's one more dead girlfriend." She turned to leave, faltering slightly when she heard a scream behind her, she had been ready to attack Dyson when the letter opener found itself embedded in her back, causing her to stumble.

Lauren could hear Dyson on the phone, not sure who he was talking to but one glance at Tamsin, and she could tell that she was fading. Dropping to the floor, she slapped the sides of her face in a panic, "Tamsin! Come on, stay with me!"

"I'm sorry," Tamsin gasped as she felt tears prick her eyes.

The words were so quiet that Lauren almost didn't hear her, wiping away the tears that had now fallen. "No, you have nothing to be sorry for just stay with me okay?" She felt overcome by her own emotions as she watched Tamsin close her eyes for what she was afraid was the final time. Cradling her head in her lap, she kept whispering that she would be okay, pleading with her to hang on, but mostly that she couldn't lose her.

"Lauren!" Bo shouted as she ran through the station, skidding to a halt at the scene in front of her. She had been only been a few minutes away when she received Dyson's frantic call. She recognized Tamsin's aura as it started to dim, she truly was on her last breath.

"Bo, please you have to help her!" The doctor begged as Bo made her way to them, turning Tamsin's face towards her as she returned some much needed chi to her, even tapping into her own reserves. She may not be the Valkyrie's biggest fan, but she had never seen Lauren so distraught, she doubted that she could withstand another loss of this magnitude. Even if she wasn't starting something new with Dyson, she knew on another level that she would never be able tell Lauren no. Bo pulled back once Tamsin's color started to return, helping her into a sitting position, watching as Lauren went into doctor mode by checking her pulse.

"I'm okay," she said between coughs but soon looked like she would be sick. Staggering onto her feet she made a mad dash to the restroom, she dry heaved for a few minutes before making her way to the sinks, scouring her hands with hot water as she scrubbed them. The thoughts of what had transpired upset her to the point that she wasn't aware that Lauren had come in until she felt the water temperature change, and heard Lauren speaking in soothing tones, carefully drying her hands. "Lauren, I-" Tamsin attempted to choke out another apology.

It broke Lauren's heart to see Tamsin in this state. She knew that she was upset at not only what the other Succubus had done, but how Lauren would react to it as well. Her actions weren't surprising to Lauren, especially having been a doctor during the war. Now she saw it as her turn to take care of her girlfriend. "It's not your fault," she stated softly, wrapping an arm around her in the process. "Let's go home, okay?"

Numbly, Tamsin nodded her head, and allowed Lauren to lead her to Bo's car. She was bothered by how much this was affecting her. She had lived a lot of lives and had endured far worse to where she prayed for death. It's also what kept her at arm's length from people once her memories returned, and it wasn't always that all of them did either. For that, she was thankful. Tamsin hated that Lauren had to see her in the position when she viewed herself as the protector, but there was an inkling of guilt because she had enjoyed it too once the touch had intensified.

Lauren watched with great concern as Tamsin seemed to be in another world. Aoife had thought that she could get away, but the letter opener in her back had slowed her down. It allowed Dyson to get her handcuffed, not allowing her to heal until she was safely in a holding cell at the Light compound. Bo had apologized profusely, equally stunned at the other Succubus' confession that she was her mother, but not quite believing it either.

Once they arrived, she pulled Tamsin upstairs with her, starting a shower, carefully undressing her as she led her under the water. Whispering that she was okay, that she was sorry for what had happened. Lauren didn't undress, she allowed the water to soak her clothes, paying no mind to the water that splashed on the floor. The Valkyrie was still in a fog until the end when it all seemed to reach it's point. Sliding down to the floor, she cried overwhelmed with her emotions and how she felt she didn't deserve Lauren's compassion.

"I'm sorry, Lauren, I'm so sorry, you have to forgive me."

In truth, Lauren had been expecting this reaction. Bo would use her touch sparingly when they had been together, but for an older Succubus who was hell bent on destruction, she could only imagine the power pulsed into the taller blonde to get her to obey. Besides it wasn't that long ago that she had been pulsed by the Fae too. "Tamsin, there's nothing to forgive."

"I should have done a better job of fighting her off, not just standing there, and..."

Lauren knew what Tamsin couldn't say, that even though her girlfriend hadn't given consent, that the act itself wasn't painful. Guilt was all too common when the body responded favorably. She turned off the water, wrapping Tamsin in a towel as she helped settle her into bed before changing out of her wet clothes. She left the room for a minute to find a sedative, relieved that Tamsin didn't argue with her. "It's still not your fault," she whispered as Tamsin placed her head on her chest, "just because a person's eyes tear up when they cut an onion, doesn't mean they're sad, it's still a forced reaction. It was your body's response against a Fae that is wired to compel others into submission. It doesn't mean that you're weak, it only means that it's my turn to take care of you." And she meant it. Lauren had always been a peaceful person, preferring settling differences over fighting. She couldn't do anything about the Fae that took Nadia away from her, but she would find a way to make the Succubus pay for almost taking Tamsin away from her too.

* * *

**_I went back and forth with this chapter. Almost made the Aoife/Tamsin scene more graphic, but decided to scale it back. I know that on the show Dyson had nightmares the next day, but it was also that he was keeping a secret from Bo too. I didn't see me putting DyBo in here either so it was just as much a surprise too._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you all for continuing to read this small story, and for your reviews! They mean more than you know :)**_

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

Lauren had been awake for the past hour, grateful that the sedative she'd given Tamsin allowed her a full night's rest, her head still on the doctor's shoulder, her breaths slow and deep. Turning slightly, Lauren ran a hand down the side of the Valkyrie's face, taking in the taller blonde's beauty that brought a smile to her face at how much the other woman meant to her. It soon faded though as her thoughts of yesterday's trauma replaced her happy ones. If she had been a moment later, she would have found Tamsin's corpse, her skill set as a doctor wouldn't have been able to bring her back, that thought alone caused her to take in a trembling breath, calming herself to prevent anymore tears. She didn't want her girlfriend to wake up to her grief over the situation, not when they both needed her to be the strong one.

Carefully, she removed herself from Tamsin, headed towards the bathroom, a shower was needed along with a moment to collect her thoughts. Her heart hurt for Bo if she was who she claimed to be, it wasn't the happy reunion that she had hoped for, and Lauren knew that a Fae that unhinged had little hope for recovery. The fact that she might be Bo's mother is the only thing that stopped her from wishing her dead, but just barely. Now that she was captured, it was one less obstacle before the pair could make a run for it. She would find the cause behind the escalating tensions, she would do her part, knowing it would be the last thing she did for the good of the Fae. Moving back into the room, she saw that Tamsin now held her pillow in her grasp, a sign that she would be up soon. Placing a gentle kiss on her head, she moved downstairs to start breakfast. Her only plans of the day would revolve completely around what Tamsin needed.

After starting the coffee, a knock on the door surprised her. Closing the door to the fridge she was confused to a see a subdued Dyson. She assumed it was the shock of everything that happened yesterday, especially with Tamsin being his partner.

"Lauren, hi, how is she?" The Shifter asked after Lauren had opened the door wide enough for him to come inside, leaving it open out of habit.

"As well as can be expected, I suppose, I gave her something to help her sleep."

He let out a sigh of relief, still trying to process yesterday's events, "Well, if anyone can take care of her, it would certainly be you, Doctor." Even though he smiled it wasn't enough to mask his discomfort.

Lauren studied him for a moment, this was more than a visit to check on the Valkyrie. "Dyson, what is it?"

"I need to tell you something, but please hear me out. I never thought..." he sighed deeply "...I never thought that this would happen. I should have said something, but I didn't know what to say, honestly. It's important that you know that I never meant for any of this to happen."

"For what to happen? Wait," she held up a hand to stop him, the look of guilt that flashed across his features caused her nerves to twist, "are you telling me that the attack on Tamsin could have been prevented?" She was floored by someone who she considered a dear friend could have kept something that put them all in danger, sitting down on her couch as she tried to process the information. " Why would you keep something of that magnitude to yourself? I thought we were friends, Dyson."

"Lauren," he pleaded, moving to the couch to kneel in front of her, "we are friends. You saved my life and I trust you more than I do most, I had no idea that you or Tamsin would have been a target. I wish that I could tell you more, but I'm bound by oath." He continued talking despite the glare she gave him. "I promise you that measures are being taken to ensure-"

"Measures?" She scoffed. "Where were these so called measures yesterday as Tamsin lay dying on the floor? And all because of an oath?" Lauren knew that a Fae could not break a blood oath, but it was another thing to know that a death was almost caused because of it. "I think it's best if you leave now."

"Lauren, please," he reached out for her only to have his hand pushed away. It pained him to see her like this, but an oath was an oath, and he would not betray his king.

"I'd listen to the good doctor if I were you," Lachlan stated as he swept into Lauren's loft, leaving his two men outside as he sat down in the arm chair, adjacent to the couch. He watched as Dyson gave Lauren one last look before he turned around to leave.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she turn her attention to her new visitor, "Ash, I'd like to request the day off in light of recent events. I know that-"

"Take the day, Doctor, and tomorrow too if you feel that it would help. Consider it my thanks as I understand I have you to thank for last night's capture. I take it you recognize her as the one who had enthralled you to kill our resident Succubus?"

"One and the same."

"As crazy as she is, she was telling the truth, she is Bo's mother. We ran her through our Fae database, but there was also something else that I'll think you'll find of interest." Seeing that he had her full attention, he continued, "I want you to know that had I been in charge things would have been different." He shifted in the chair as he pulled out an envelope from his inside coat pocket, laying it down on the coffee table. "Word has it that Bo won't even talk to the Wolf, but I don't know if she is aware of all the information," nodding to the sealed document, "so please exercise caution. It might be best if she hears it from you." They both turned their attention toward the stairs as movement was heard from that direction, "I'll take my leave now. Good day, Doctor."

Lauren watched as he left, one of his guards closing the door behind him. She sat there in a sort of stunned silence, feeling betrayed by a good friend, briefly worried about Bo. It didn't make sense why Dyson would keep the fact he knew Bo's mother, what purpose did that serve. Eyeing the envelope, she reluctantly picked it up, turning it over, her curiosity being outweighed by knowing that once the truth was out, it had the potential to change everything.

* * *

Tamsin had woken up to the smell of coffee, but she wasn't quite ready to go downstairs yet. She needed a moment to herself. As the events of yesterday rolled through her mind, she could feel her stomach threaten to churn again, instead she focused on the care Lauren had given her. She didn't look at her in disgust or even with pity, no her girlfriend had looked at her in a way that wished she could take the pain away from her.

In a few past lives, she had sought her revenge on those who wronged her, or self destructed in such a way that those memories were drowned out. Valkyries were made to be strong, to live, to serve, and repeat. They were a sisterhood, always having each other's backs when possible, but Tamsin was never really a team player, preferring to go out on her own. She had meant it when she told Lauren that she wasn't like anyone she had ever met before, and last night further proved it. The part of her that felt ashamed wanted to run, but the thought of walking away from Lauren was too painful to consider.

She sat up in bed once she heard a knock on the door, not surprised when she heard Dyson's voice. She couldn't make out the words, but was surprised when she heard the Ash talking. Again, she couldn't hear what was being said. Tamsin decided to get up once she heard the door close after refreshing herself in the bathroom. As she made her way down the stairs, she took in Lauren who kept turning a white envelope in her hands, too engrossed in thought that she didn't notice her until she moved towards the couch.

Lauren finally looked up and noticed Tamsin, tossing the document on the table, "Hey, you," she smiled as she curled into her side, head on her shoulder. "Can I get you anything?" She asked as she pulled back. "Anything at all, you just tell me, okay?" Lauren leaned over, giving Tamsin a kiss on her forehead, her eyes reaffirming her words from last night, "We should probably get something to eat. Anything sound good?" She made a move to get up to prepare breakfast when she was tugged back onto the couch, Tamsin taking one of Lauren's arms to wrap around her.

"You," the Valkyrie breathed against her ear, "I just need you, Lauren."

The doctor tightened her hold around her, understanding how this was unfamiliar territory for Tamsin. "You already have me," softly stroking the taller blonde's back to help soothe her. "If you want to talk about what happened, then we'll talk about it. If you just need someone to sit in the silence with you, well, then I can do that too."

Lauren could see that Tamsin was struggling. During her time in the war, she had treated female soldiers, a few men too, that had been assaulted by their fellow soldiers, too afraid to file a report. It was one of the times she felt so helpless. Among the battered bodies that she tried to repair, there was nothing she could do for a shattered soul. It was one of the reasons she couldn't leave the military fast enough.

They didn't move for the next little while, Tamsin holding on tightly, the doctor's warmth a balm for her soul, allowing herself to be comforted for the first time in all of her lives. She had never been a touchy feely Fae, she found it obnoxious, but here in her uncertainty, Tamsin felt herself clinging to Lauren. Giving herself a mental shake, she leaned away from her, "Gods I feel so pathetic right now, I just..." She moved her gaze to the floor, this whole opening of raw emotions was terrifying for her.

"You're anything but," Lauren stated softly, using her hand to guide Tamsin's eyes back to hers, "you're the strongest person that I've ever met. It's all most Fae can do to get through one life, but you've had several. I can't imagine the experiences you've had. I don't see you as weak, the fact that you're here with me right now proves how right I am about you."

The look in Lauren's eyes was this wonderful mix of love, compassion, and even admiration. It was hard not to get lost in them. During her first few life cycles, she had fallen in love once or twice, but not one of them had ever looked at her like Lauren did in this moment. She was safe. Maybe not from the outside world but when she was with the doctor, all felt right in the world, and that's how she knew she was home. The attack last night did stir up old wounds that never fully healed, but for the first time she finally felt that she would be okay.

"Just when I think I couldn't love you any more, there you go proving me wrong," she teased with a somewhat bashful smile.

The darker blonde watched as her words had washed over Tamsin, relieved that she didn't dispute them, if anything something seemed to settle within her. "Mmm...well far be it from me to disagree with you then," she teased back, the weight around her shoulders lifting slightly.

* * *

Tamsin watched from her place on the stool next to Lauren as they ate breakfast, an easy silence between them, and the Valkyrie reveled in the simplicity of it all. This is how she wanted to spend the rest of her life. Now if only people would stop trying to kill them. Her brow furrowed in thought as she mentally checked all three times attempts had been made. All because of some deranged Fae. Even though she was captured, Tamsin wouldn't rest easy until she knew that she was no longer a threat. Looking up she caught Lauren's questioning gaze, knowing that the doctor wouldn't press her. Her breath seizing for a moment when she realized how close she had come to losing Lauren twice, and as much as it bothered her how she was assaulted, it would have been worse Lauren had been the target.

Reaching out, she softly grasped one of Tamsin's hands, a gentle reminder that she was there.

Tamsin squeezed her hand back, then let it go so that Lauren could continue to eat. "So, uh, was that Dyson I heard earlier?" She was surprised to see the darker blonde tense, clenching her jaw in the process.

"Yes."

"And I take it from the way you're stabbing your eggs..." she trailed off as Lauren seemed to realize she was taking her frustration out on her food. Tamsin was glad that she was sitting down because the wave of emotion that poured off of Lauren would have forced her to. Her Valkyrie itching to get out over her girlfriend's distress, "Did something else happen?"

"None of it had to happen, that's just it." Seeing Tamsin's confusion she continued, "Dyson came by to apologize, telling me that he never knew that we would be targets, but just the fact that he knew something, and didn't warn us? All because of a blood oath? That's bullshit!" The fork that she held rang throughout her loft as it made contact with her plate. She tried to take a few breaths to calm herself, not wanting to make this about her. "I almost lost you because of it and that's what enrages me. I'm sorry, Tamsin, I'm supposed to be here for you and-"

"You are here for me," scooting closer to Lauren, "I remember how scared I was when the explosion happened, then when I saw you dressed as Succubus bait. Anything could have happened. I'm sorry that I didn't try harder, I just thought you had changed your mind about us." She remembered seeing Lauren breeze right by her in the Dal that night as though she didn't even exist. Before she could even question her, the doctor had dragged Bo into the storage room.

"I can't remember a time that I've been that scared. The look in her eyes, if it hadn't been for Bo she would have killed me then, fed my body to some underfae. Being under her thrall, it's just pieces, like being a passenger in my own body. Everyone was upset, well except for Trick, he looked panicked."

Tamsin eyes narrowed in thought, her mind playing over that night, how she felt Trick was keeping something from them. "Lauren, right before he undid the thrall, you were giving him a message."

"I wish I could remember but-" Her attention soon snapped to her earlier conversation with Lachlan. Trick had been acting differently lately but she had attributed it to the escalating tensions. Even Kenzi had mentioned that the barkeep was being more secretive than usual. She looked over her shoulder to the envelope still resting on the coffee table, a sinking feeling taking over. "Lachlan was here earlier," she sighed deeply before meeting Tamsin's gaze, "after telling Dyson to leave he gave me that envelope, he confirmed that she is Bo's mother, and that there is something else."

"Why haven't you opened it?"

"Ignorance is bliss?" She chuckled with a shrug of her shoulders. "I have a feeling when I do that it will change everything, and I just want to focus on you for the next two days." She explained that the Ash had granted her a two day leave for her part in getting the other Fae captured.

Tamsin laughed lightly, "Leave it to you to take down a crazy ass Fae with a letter opener, and for little ol' me? I'm touched. I wonder if they'll have a parade in your honor." It was her attempt to lighten the mood after Lauren's eyes had welled up during the retelling. She knew though that with the Succubus' biting words of another dead girlfriend still ate away at the doctor. "Seriously, Lauren, you need to open it."

"Tamsin"

"Avoiding whatever is says isn't going to help you. At least this way, we can read it together, if you want?"

Lauren had to smile at the vulnerability in her voice, of course that's what she wanted. Standing up, she pulled Tamsin along with her to sit on the couch, reluctantly grabbing the envelope. Carefully she until the Ash's wax seal, unfolded the paper, and after all that she had witnessed in her life, before and after the Fae, even this caught her off guard. "I don't believe it," she muttered, handing the paper to Tamsin to see for herself as her words failed her at the moment.

Quickly, Tamsin scanned the paper. She saw the paper link Bo to Aoife, but it was the third Succubi that caught her attention, the one who had been killed during the Fae Wars, married to the Blood King who bore a striking resemblance to Trick. "No fucking way," she whispered, "so this entire time that Bo has been trying to figure how who she is, the bar keep just let her flounder." Even for a Valkyrie she felt that was a cold move especially considering that Bo had control issues when she first arrived in the Colony.

"How am I supposed to tell Bo this? Why can't Lachlan just be the one to tell her?"

Setting the paper down, Tamsin took both of Lauren's hands in her own,"Because Bo trusts you. Did you mention that he said Bo was pissed at Wolf boy? Face it, you're the only one, besides Kenzi, who has been completely honest with her. Let's take today to shut the world out, and tomorrow you should tell her." Tamsin knew, well, anyone who knew Bo would realize her reaction would be a strong one, and rightfully so. She had been lied to from day one and in hindsight, Bo had been even more right to choose humans over picking a side.

Lauren nodded in agreement, she would make the most of this day, help Bo as much as she could along with Kenzi. "When this is all over, Tamsin..."

The Valkyrie said nothing in return, already aware that Lauren was just as eager to leave this all behind.

* * *

_**Feel free to let me know your thoughts, I hope I did this update justice. I didn't want to dwell on Tamsin's attack, but at the same time didn't want to dismiss it either. Thanks again for reading! :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Where are all the copdoc stories? There needs to be more, lol. Sorry for the delay on this story! I wanted to finish my other copdoc story first, and then when I started to update this one, life merely laughed at me in response. I feel kinda meh about this update, but I need it to get me to the next. Thanks for all who continue to follow and review :)_**

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

Lauren paced nervously in front of the clubhouse, reworking in her mind how she wanted to tell Bo. She and Tamsin agreed it would be better for the Valkyrie to stay behind, worried that her presence might agitate the Succubus further, but also due to the personal nature. The doctor had sent Bo and Kenzi a text last night, letting them know that she needed to see them, and it was best without anyone else around.

With a deep breath for courage, she made her way to the front door, praying to whatever deity out there that this would go better than it had in her mind. Bo had every right to feel hurt, of course she would want to know why, but that was something that Lauren wouldn't be able to answer. The door opened just as she raised her hand to knock.

"If you had waited just five more minutes, I would've won a bottle of top shelf vodka from Bo here, way to ruin it, Doc," Kenzi teased her as Lauren entered. They had watched as Lauren paced outside, and she knew, giving credit to her Gypsy roots, that whatever Lauren had to say would not bode well.

Especially after Dyson had admitted that he knew Bo's mother was alive and out there, but only after Tamsin had been attacked.

"Do you have anything to drink by chance?"

"Seriously, Lauren?" Kenzi playfully admonished her. The real question is when did they _not_ have any liquor in the house.

"Right, silly of me I know. Where's Bo? I thought she said-"

"I'm right here," Bo answered as she descended the staircase, holding a bottle of alcohol up high. "I thought we could use this based on your text and watching you outside." Bo took a seat on the couch, patting the spot beside her while Kenzi sat on the arm by Bo. "How's Tamsin?" She honestly felt bad about the assault, and still felt shaken up on the state Lauren was in; begging her to save the Valkyrie. Bo couldn't remember a time that she had witnessed the doctor that frantic, her world was falling down around her.

"She's better. I appreciate you asking, Bo."

"And you?" Seeing Lauren's confused look, "With all of this?" She gestured with her hands, "Finding out that Saskia is actually Aife, _my mother_. That I led her to you." She whispered it quietly, but it was enough that the blonde could hear the guilt behind it.

Taking one of Bo's hands in hers, "That's not your fault. I don't blame you. As far as how I am, safe to say that I've been better." It was hard not to lose herself in Bo's eyes, the need to make it better, but like she had for Tamsin, she needed to be the strong one here. She met Kenzi's look, the tiny Russian was watching her like a hawk, her eyes both fearful and impatient. Squeezing Bo's hand in hers, "I've been with the Fae a long time and while I understand their biology, some of their politics, I can't say the same for their way of thinking. The need to keep secrets-"

"You mean Dyson not telling anyone," Bo interrupted, "I know I'm furious with him too! I can't believe he kept that from me." She turn to smile at Kenzi's hand on her shoulder before tightening her hold on Lauren's hand; her emotions starting to get the best of her.

"Bo, let her finish," Kenzi urged softly. Truth be told she was just as nervous as her friend. She knew with the way Lauren had taken Bo's hand, it was her attempt to anchor her for whatever it was to come. Something that equally troubled Lauren.

The blonde smiled at the apologetic look thrown her way, "Me too, Bo. It's hard not to feel betrayed." Lauren sighed deeply, she didn't want to keep delaying the reason behind her visit. "I don't know any other way to tell you. I'm sorry, but your mother wasn't the only secret kept from you. Lachlan stopped by the other day after Aife's capture, he gave me this," pulling the envelope from her back pocket she handed it over. She watched as Bo opened it slowly, her eyes on Lauren until she had it unfolded. "He wanted me to be the one tell you that your mother isn't the only family. Trick is..." She trailed off as Bo scanned the document.

"_My grandfather?_" She answered in a stunned whisper just a few minutes later. "How is this possible?!" Bo angrily threw the paper on the coffee table, unable to stop the tears as they made treks down her face at the sting of betrayal. "I honestly thought you were coming over here to say that you never wanted to see me again." She laughed humorlessly. "I was not expecting this. If Trick knew about me, then why not search for me?" All the lives that could have been saved during her ten year killing spree, all because he waited for her to happen upon this Colony. How afraid and alone she was, until Kenzi. Being in the dark about being a Succubus is what allowed her to be so open to Aife in the first place.

Kenzi was equally as stunned, letting out a string of curses in her native tongue. She remembered all the talks they had about family, Bo wondering about her parents, if they ever thought of her. Her grandmother always said to be careful what you wished for, that you might just get it, but even this seemed unfair. Needing to move she jumped up to get glasses for their much needed drinks, yelling over her shoulder as she did so.

Lauren watched as Bo tried to process the information, her hurt over the situation palpable in the room. Reaching out once again, she placed a hand on Bo's arm, looking up at Kenzi as the Goth placed drinks in front of them. "I don't know why he kept this from you, you have every right to feel hurt, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it too."

"I'm not the only one he hurt," Bo moved away from her touch to reach the drink in front of her, chugging it down in no time. She gripped the glass in her hand so tight that it started to crack, frustrated she hurled it against the wall. She jumped up from the couch, ignoring the concerned looks thrown her way, "And they wonder why I didn't choose a side? How many times were you almost killed, Lauren?" She stopped her pacing as she made eye contact with the doctor. "The what if's are enough to keep me up at night," her voice threatening to break. "I need to get out of here." She rushed to grab her jacket, only stilling when she felt a hand grab her elbow. "Lauren, please?" She all but begged, part of her not understanding how Lauren was so calm about this all.

"Bo, I understand if you need to leave, but don't blame yourself. None of this is your fault," she stressed in an attempt to get through to her. "I don't know why Trick kept this to himself, or if Dyson even knows of the link between you. I haven't had time to research but I have heard of the Blood King. I'd like to think that he kept this from you to protect you."

"But at what cost? Do you know what it would have done to me if you had been killed?" Her lower lip trembled slightly as she faced her, wrapping the doctor in a hug, wishing for a moment that Lauren could comfort her in other ways. "I know that you're with Tamsin now, but you're still..." Bo trailed off, unable to express how losing Lauren would have affected her. There would always be a part of Bo that belonged to Lauren.

Lauren returned the hug, knowing that Bo's emotions were all over the place. The betrayals from her family and the price that was almost paid. Lauren wasn't foolish, she knew that the Succubus would have sought some form of retribution, even if it came at a cost to herself. "I know, Bo." Lauren leaned back to make eye contact with the teary Succubus, "If there's anything I can do," she saw the flash of blue in Bo's eyes, a long look passed between them. "Aside from that," she lightly teased. Relieved when Bo returned a small smile.

It was in that moment, similar to the one in Lauren's living room after she had separated Bo and Tamsin, that the doctor realized that there would always be an element of something between them. No matter how far she traveled, she'd always take a piece of the Succubus with her. Another lifetime perhaps.

Kenzi had also caught the flash of blue, not wanting her bestie to undo the progress she made with Lauren, she was at her side in an instant. "Come on, Bo," linking their arms together, "let's go get a bat, find an abandoned car, and _then_ go to the Dal for answers."

* * *

_**Ash's Throne Room**_

Lachlan had listened patiently as Lauren informed him that Bo had now been made aware. He studied her as she relayed the events, aware of how affected she was by Bo's emotional upheaval. The doctor was definitely the loyal sort, even if it came at her own expense. It was hard not to be impressed by her. A human who cured the disease in the Congo, and that she continued to make small breakthroughs in the Fae world, finding new ways to treat old illnesses. The Ash was well aware of why Samuel coveted the doctor, but for someone who had done so much for them, it was a cruel way treat her in kind. Lachlan also knew with Lauren's own way of thinking, that she would again prove valuable. Not only for the Fae but the world at large.

"I do appreciate you being the one to tell Bo, Doctor. I know it wasn't an easy task by any means, not only because of recent events, but also of how much you care for her. I also know the look you have about wanting to get as far away from here as possible." He chuckled at Lauren's stunned expression, lifting his hand to show the wasn't done speaking. "It's okay, I'm just glad that you and the Valkyrie haven't left yet. I've lived a long time and have often felt that way myself. I promise you, that I just need your help for this one cause. You can then trade in your necklace for this," he opened one of his desk drawers, placing a differently designed necklace on top. "Think of it as a Fae passport of sorts. You're too well known among our kind to ever fade into the wind. This will allow you to go anywhere, but still offer you our protection. Granted, with a Valkyrie like Tamsin I don't think anyone would be foolish enough to try."

Lauren could only sit there as the Ash spoke about it in such a nonchalant manner. She had been to most parts of the world, but with Tamsin she wanted to do it all over again. Finally going to the places that she yet to make it to, but her need to help others would always be present. He was right, after curing the Congo, any anonymity was completely gone. This would allow them not to have to look over their shoulders. Still though, why would he go through this trouble? If she had learned anything about the Fae, she knew that they didn't do something unless it somehow benefited them.

"Why?"

He smiled, "Think of it as a thank you, Dr. Lewis. You saved a few close friends of mine and continue to make strides. Plus, if I'm correct in my assessment of you, leaving here won't take away your need to help others. I can't turn back the clock on what Samuel did, but it is well within my power to do this for you."

Nodding her head in appreciation, she quietly whispered her thanks. After she had left Bo's, she had requested an audience with Lachlan, surprised that she was seen right away. She honestly thought she would have to wait a day or two, it's how the former Ash had handled affairs. She was excited to tell Tamsin about this meeting. One final task, and wait...she stilled for a moment wondering what it could be. "This final thing that you need from me. What is it?"

He was silent for a moment, pondering how to tell her. "What I tell you must be kept in strict confidence, but now is not the time. Soon though, I promise. Cooler heads need to prevail, and with all that has happened..." he trailed off as he gestured with his hands.

Lauren understood, standing up she again thanked him, and with a lighter step made her way to her lab; eager to catch up on that had happened in her absence.

* * *

_**The Dal**_

Tamsin smiled at the text she received from her girlfriend. She could feel the excitement at whatever news she wanted to share with her, as well as her relief to return to the labs. The information that she had learned recently from Lachlan and Trick's behavior left her wanting for more answers.

She knew at some point that the Succubus and her best friend would make an appearance. Tamsin was tempted to sneak into his lair to search for his blood book. She wanted to find what other potential secrets that could harm them. Lauren having been hurt twice, she wasn't willing to take another chance. Lachlan had mentioned that Lauren had come to the attention of the Fae a long time ago. She wanted to know if Trick played a part in it; the Valkyrie had lived enough lives to have some knowledge about him. Tamsin wasn't surprised when she entered the bar to see him and Dyson engrossed in conversation near the corner.

Dyson.

That was a bit of a conundrum for her. She liked the guy, even if he was a little put off at first at having a Dark Fae as his partner. After a few snide remarks thrown both ways, they had both worked really well together. She trusted him and secretly adored the way he was protective over Lauren. Tamsin knew her girlfriend felt hurt by the Shifter's actions, but in true Lauren fashion not so much at what she had gone through, it was what the Valkyrie had endured.

The doctor admitted in that open time before sleep claimed her, where her thoughts were relaxed and easily less guarded, that losing Tamsin would have broken her. That it had pained her to see Tamsin hurt on more than a physical level. Even without the night time confession, it was apparent in the way Lauren held onto her tightly. Aife's comment still echoing in her thoughts as Tamsin gasped for her last breath. She knew it would take a little more time for the darker blonde to completely relax.

Tamsin felt the same way when she had searched through the rubble after the explosion, paying no mind as the material cut through her hands. Yet there had been Dyson helping her sort through the mess. She understood, better than most, the power behind a blood oath; yet she couldn't let go that Lauren almost died twice because of it. In her mind, there was always an exception to a rule. The secret wasn't to protect anyone but Trick himself, for whenever he felt like revealing the information.

She must have been standing there a moment too long when Trick addressed her.

"Tamsin," he acknowledged warily, "anything I can get for you? Your usual, perhaps?"

With a smirk she sauntered over to the bar, looking pointedly at the man, "Actually, I'm looking for a book. Think you can help?" Her tone caught Dyson's attention, turning sharply to look at her.

"I'm sure that I can, I have quite the collection as Lauren knows," he smiled as he threw his towel over his shoulder.

"That she does but this one is more rare, truly one of kind, written in blood." She looked him dead in the eyes, ignoring Dyson's warning growl of her name, and shoved him back when he tried to grab her arm. "Ya see, old man, your secret is out." The blonde hissed as she narrowed her eyes, "I told you that if you were hiding anything that I'd find out and make you pay."

No sooner did she say those words, Dyson advanced towards her. He grabbed her jacket by the collar, throwing her against the nearest column, his eyes yellowed out as he growled at her. Tamsin merely laughed in response. The atmosphere in the Dal grew tense, the customers in the Dal focusing on the scene before them.

"You really want to play this game with me, pretty boy?" As her face started to darken, the Shifter immediately let go, staggering back as he shook his head, unable to look away. "The sad thing is, Dyson, is that you're not a bad guy. Just horribly misguided-" her words stopped at the sound of a shotgun being pulled back.

"There will be no violence in my bar, Tamsin. This is a place of sanctuary."

"Enough!" Bo yelled as she charged into the Dal, Kenzi right behind her. Her emotions were already running high, the demolition of a car felt great, but did nothing to ease the hurt she felt. It didn't help to see Trick threaten Tamsin, it brought her anger rushing to the forefront again. "Put the gun away, Trick. You're the reason she's even here in the first place," she stated lowly as she placed herself in front of a surprised Valkyrie, "why we're all here actually." The Succubus then turned to Tamsin, "I don't ever want to see the look on Lauren's face again because something happened to you, got it?" Her eyes flaring with emotion as she studied the blonde, daring her to argue.

Tamsin could have fired off any number of responses, or stated that she was merely defending herself. Instead she acquiesced with a nod of her head. It was out of respect not only for Bo's recent ordeal of learning the truth, but in the realization that Bo too loved Lauren; enough to get out of the way so that the doctor could be happy.

It was then that whatever issues they had in the past with each other, were now truly buried.

Bo turned to face him once again. There was no mistaking the feeling of hurt directed towards him.

In a look, Trick knew that she knew. There was no going back from this moment. "Everyone out!" He bellowed to the Dal's occupants. He placed the shotgun back behind the bar, tossing the keys to Dyson to lock the entrance. The tension growing thick as the silence in the bar grew tenfold.

As Dyson walked back to hand over the keys, he paused by Bo. "Please let him explain. None of this was ever meant to hurt you."

"That's just it, Dyson. I wasn't the only one hurt. Yeah it stings like hell that I allowed you into my bed, _trusted_ you. You knew how much I wanted to find my mother, how it still eats away at me, the innocent people who lost their lives." Her voice breaking on her last few words. Taking in a deep breath she continued, "Lauren, you remember her right? How she saved your life from both the Dark and Light? Continues to save Fae on a daily basis?"

"Bo, this isn't Dyson's fault. He swore fealty to me ages ago." He looked as Kenzi moved to stand beside Bo, looping her arm through hers for support, throwing a glare at the Shifter. He understood that Bo wouldn't allow him to send Kenzi away, but he felt he owed the Valkyrie no explanation. "Seeing as this is a family matter, feel free to leave out the back exit, Tamsin."

"What and miss this? The great Blood King behind humbled? Nah, I'll stay here." She folded her arms as she stared back defiantly. "Besides I still want to see that book."

"My book is none of your concern."

"That's where you're wrong, Trick. On the night of Lachlan's announcement, I was there when he met with Lauren in her office." She had every one's attention now. "I'm sure you already know that the former Ash didn't leave by choice. Anyways," she drew out, "he mentioned Lauren came to the attention of the Fae a long time ago. Nadia was never sick, just cursed by a Dark Shaman's nail; to trick Lauren to join the Light." She paused to catch her breath, remembering the feeling of Lauren's emotions once she realized that she had been the one to decide to end Nadia's life. "So what I want to know is if you played a part. Did you write something in your little blood book?"

Trick looked at her with a solemn expression. He was guilty of many deeds; however, this was not one of them. "No, I had nothing to do with it nor do I condone Samuel's methods."

"Why should we believe you?" Bo asked as she moved towards him, needing to sit on one of the bar stools for support. The more she learned about the Fae, the more she disliked them. She was stunned by the news and a surprisingly quiet Kenzi followed suit.

Trick nodded, "I deserve that. I have a lot to answer for, Bo. As far as the Fae finding Lauren, our kind has always kept track of humans who show exceptional abilities. I only became aware of her once she cured the Congo outbreak. Satisfied?" he asked pointedly.

"Not by a long shot." She turned on her heel, not wanting to stay for the conversation, and the emotions to follow. It wasn't her place to be here now that she was fairly confident Trick had told her the truth.

"Tamsin, wait!" Dyson called out as she was a few feet from the back exit. She stopped but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry about earlier. I swore fealty to Trick a long time ago and-" He stopped speaking once she turned around to face him.

"Dyson, I know why you kept silent, even though I'm still pissed about it. What would have been the harm in giving me, _your partner_, a heads up? Like "hey, crazy Fae on the loose" We both have lived long enough to know that secrets can kill, and they almost did..." she trailed off as Dyson bowed his head. She could feel the regret pouring off of him. "Lauren will forgive you because she's Lauren, and all kinds of incredible. Me? I still want to kick your ass but I'll get over it."

"Fair enough," he stated quietly with nod. "Just give my best to Lauren. I didn't know about Nadia."

"No one knew, but thankfully Lauren seems to be coping fairly well with it. Now," she huffed, "enough of this sentimental crap. You have more apologies to make and I need to see my girl." With one last look, she was out the door, and hopefully one step closer to leaving this all behind with Lauren.

* * *

_**Not to worry, Bo will have her happy ending too. There will be a time jump in the next chapter, or the one that follows. Please let me know your thoughts! :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**So sorry for the delay in updating! My PC was in the shop since early October, and I just got it back a few days ago. **_

* * *

_**One Week Later**_

Tamsin never made it to see Lauren that night. As soon as she started her truck, she received a call about a new homicide. Wordlessly Dyson had jumped in beside her as the crime had taken place on the border of Light/Dark territory.

The Doctor had been just as busy. Helping Lachlan keep track of the escalating violence as well as treating patients. She hadn't spoken to Bo or Kenzi since that day, but Lauren had also avoided going to the Dal. If anything, she tried to make the most of what little time she had with Tamsin. Their shifts overlapping, they more often than not found themselves passed out on the couch, food half eaten on the coffee table.

Her attention was focused on the reports in front of her when a slight knock, and familiar voice greeted her. Looking up immediately she smiled. "Bo, what brings you by?" She asked as she motioned for the Succubus to have a seat in front of her.

"I wanted to stop by earlier, but with everything that's been happening lately..." she trailed off, seeing the Doctor nod in agreement. "Lauren, I-" she stopped unsure of how to express herself. "Thank you." Bo smiled, dimple in full effect, when she saw Lauren's brow furrowed in confusion. One of the things she secretly adored about her. "For being the one to tell me about Trick. I know it wasn't easy and I get why it took you so long to come inside."

"Of course, Bo. I'm just sorry that it was a conversation that had to happen."

Bo fixed her with a stare, one that only held compassion for her. "Sorry? Lauren, that's the last thing you ever need to be with me. I should be the one saying sorry especially after I heard the truth about Nadia."

"Oh."

"Right, oh." She maintained her eye contact with Lauren.

The dark blonde drew a deep breath, an ache that settled around her lungs. "What was there to say, Bo? There was nothing that could be done; whereas your situation is, or was rather, current."

"It doesn't matter, Lauren. I'm always here for you no matter what. Agreed?" She asked, her eyebrow raised as to dare the blonde to disagree.

"Agreed." Wanting to change the course of conversation she inquired about how it went with Trick, his reasons for keeping who he was to her secret.

The Succubus explained the brief history lesson her grandfather had provided her. That he wanted to keep her safe from Aife because she had lost her mind, but that he was also to blame for her mental instability, having been locked in a Dark Fae dungeon for centuries. Trick was in the process of submitting a petition for her to be treated in a secure facility.

Lauren listened with rapt attention, putting certain pieces of the puzzle in place. "Wow, Bo...that's just...I don't know even know what to say. I can't imagine having to live that torment, day in and day out. It certainly explains a lot." She cast an apologetic look her way, shaking her head she changed the topic again. "Have you met with Lachlan yet?"

Bo was ready for the turn in topic, understanding why Lauren wouldn't want to dwell on Aife for long. "Yeah, I have actually. He thinks I'm his Champion so of course Kenzi has played that song non-stop at the clubhouse. Complete with dance moves too."

They shared a laughed over the Goth's eccentric nature. Both silently appreciating the levity she offers them, and agree to meet up for drinks soon.

Just then Tamsin comes in the office, offers Bo a polite nod. "I was just stopping by to see if you were free for dinner."

"I was just getting ready to leave," Bo smiles as she stands up to leave, stopping in front of Tamsin for a brief moment, sharing a brief look. "She's all yours," she says with a wink, then leaves the office quietly.

Lauren watches with great interest at the exchange before her. "I never thought I'd see the day where you two would get along. Should I be concerned?" She teases as she stands up, stretching her back as she makes her way towards her Valkyrie.

The taller blonde sighs, trying to find the words, but instead asks her to take a walk with her. Offering her elbow, "Let's go get some fresh air, Doc. I've been cooped up in an office all day too."

"That sounds great," she agrees as she slips of her lab coat to replace it with her brown leather one. "First though," she whispers, pulling Tamsin towards her to place a firm kiss on her lips, "I've missed you."

Tamsin sees the love that Lauren has for her, and only her. She feels a lump in her throat so she nods in response with a whispered "me too" as they leave the office.

They walk silently around the Fae Gardens. Letting the chaos of the day fall away as night settles around them, the sound of water soothing as they take a spot on their favorite bench in front of the fountain.

After a moment, it's Tamsin who breaks the silence. "I was wrong about her, about Bo. I chalked her behavior up to being a young territorial Fae, but it's real. Ya know?" She doesn't want to admit it, but the knowledge pokes at her insecurities.

"She's more than what people give her credit for, and she's just getting started," Lauren laughs before falling quiet. "She woke me up too. I may not have been the one cursed, but...she was what I needed at the time. I wouldn't change a thing especially since it led me to you."

"Oh, yeah? So I'm pretty much stuck with you?"

Lauren can hear the uncertainty in her tone. "Just try to leave me now, and I'll have your wings clipped so quick-" She's cut off as Tamsin kisses her, laughing at the Doctor's choice of words.

The Valkyrie feels the kiss change to one of need, both get lost in it. She wasn't even sure when Lauren had moved to straddle her lap, but can feel the darker blonde's hands move to the back of her head; pulling her deeper into their kiss. She feels the moan leave Lauren's mouth as it now hums against Tamsin's lips.

They hadn't been intimate since before Aife's attack. With the stress from that day and the increase in activity that had them both busy. Tamsin was enjoying herself immensely when Lauren suddenly jumped off her lap as though burned.

"Tamsin," Lauren whispered with her eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just jump all over you like that. Oh, god." She whispered as her hands covered her face. She paused only when she heard Tamsin chuckle under her breath.

"You should only apologize, but only for stopping. She stands up and takes Lauren's hands in her own,"I'm okay, really. I think it might be best if we carry on elsewhere though."

"Are you sure? I mean it's okay if-"

"I need you." She stated simply. Lost in the brown eyes before her, eyes that made her feel so many different things, but mostly home. The Valkyrie adored that Lauren thought of her, and knew she would have waited.

Lauren felt the truth in her words wash over her, smiling at the one woman who would ever possess her heart fully.

"Besides," Tamsin continued, "you've been taking care of me and everyone else. You don't always have to be the strong one. We're a team right?"

"Right."

No more words were exchanged. Tamsin stood back to allow her wings out, wrapping Lauren in them as she had that first night, before flying away towards Lauren's loft, and away from prying eyes.

* * *

In the months that followed, Lachlan finally had a sit down with all of them; Trick included. It was there they learned about the Garuda, a race that had predated the Fae, how it fed, and most importantly how he could be killed.

There was concern that Bo would run from being named Champion. Instead she had squared her shoulders, ready for the challenge, but stressed that she couldn't do it without them.

Lauren for her part had toiled away in the labs, working to stabilize the Naga's venom that she had obtained from Lachlan. Tamsin always close in case anyone had any ideas of interrupting her. It amazed them both that despite the craziness, and the task that lay before them, that they both had each other to rely on; a first for both of them.

The Ash was impressed how differences were put aside. Of course it also helped that Hale had returned to fight alongside his friends, and his soothing Siren whistle to help when irritations arose. They were all dedicated to eradicating this ancient evil from the world, and in the weeks to come they did just that. A little worse for wear, but their lives in tact.

* * *

_**Ten Years Later- Ireland**_

Lauren slowly stretched as she took in a slumbering Tamsin beside her, moving in closer to feel some of heat. It had rained the last few days, and the chill still lingered in the air. The Doctor had been busy helping a small group of Fairies to heal from a flu outbreak, while her Valkyrie acquainted herself with the various pubs in the area. Tamsin's temperament didn't exactly mesh well with the prickly Fairies, sensitive to any slight.

The Doctor noticed the physical signs of aging, a few more wrinkles along her eyes, and laugh lines. Lauren looked down to a faded tattoo of a wing on the inside of her left wrist, tracing it with her fingers; Tamsin had a matching one as well. A few years ago during a stay in Norway, they had a ceremony performed, and the next morning woke up with matching marks. Tamsin's face nearly split in half, she had excitedly told Lauren that since this was her last life, and that she had bonded to her, that they would grow old together; just as she had promised her all those years ago. It was impossible not fall even more in love with her.

After the defeat of the Garuda, they had stayed behind to help sort through the mess. It was during a celebration that Lachlan had offered her a new necklace, free to go anywhere, always with the protection of the Light. Not wanting to be outdone, the Morrigan threw her support behind the Doctor too. It was a nice gesture on both parts, but once Bo took her place as Queen, no longer necessary. She had deemed those that even conspired against her crown, or those in her circle would not only forfeit their lives, but those of their families as well. A handful had been foolish enough to try.

Bo and Kenzi had been her hardest goodbyes. She would on occasion send them various tokens throughout her travels, knowing that they couldn't leave as Bo was busy trying to make the Fae a better, and more fair race; especially towards humans. Kenzi by her side as always. A move that was not welcomed by everyone, which meant more lives had been lost along the way. Thankfully none from their inner circle. Lachlan stayed on as an adviser, while Evony moved on to be more of a figurehead for Fae politics, gleaning information for the Queen when necessary.

It was later in the day, that found Tamsin and Lauren at the small table in their tiny kitchen. Discussing where they would go to next over a late lunch, never staying anywhere longer than six months. They were studying a map along with special requests for the Doctor's help, comparing it to where they wanted to go next. It was always an unspoken agreement that the Congo was off limits.

Just as Tamsin was about to suggest throwing a dart at the map, a loud knocking on their front door startled them. It didn't sound neighborly, something was definitely wrong. With a nod towards Lauren, the Valkyrie opened the door; shocked to find a distraught Dyson.

"Lauren," he breathed a sigh of relief, "thank the gods I found you."

They were both puzzled by his appearance and his choice of words. Tamsin and Lauren kept in touch over encrypted emails, so why the dramatic entrance? Okay, maybe it had been a few months, but it wasn't like they had been in hiding.

"Miss me that much that a phone call wouldn't do?" Lauren asked, trying to joke around the uneasiness growing as the Shifter stepped inside their small cottage.

He gave a tight lipped smile in respone. The stress evident on his features. "We need you, Kenzi needs you. We've tried everything but she refuses to see anymore doctors."

"Tried everything? Doctors? Dyson, what's wrong with Kenzi?" She was only ten years younger than Lauren so that would put her in her early thirties. "Was she hurt?" She took a calming breath to better assess the situation.

"We don't know. She became ill a few months ago, and if our doctors on staff are right..." He trailed off as his throat constricted, threatening to choke on the offending words. "She's dying, Lauren, and we don't know why."

* * *

_**Thanks for taking the time to read, and please feel free to let me know your thoughts! I know how easy it is to get disinterested in a story when the updates are few &amp; far between. So if you're still reading this story, thank you! :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you for all of the new follows and faves, and those who continue to read this story :)**_

* * *

After the initial shock had worn off, Lauren and Tamsin quickly packed their belongings. Thankful for a lifestyle that it made it easy to do so. Any must haves that they bought along the way were put into storage, promises of day when they would settle down. It also allowed the doctor a moment, to bring order to her mind so that she could focus on the task at hand.

Dyson had relied on the Fae travel services, courtesy of Peggy, but knew that Lauren wouldn't be able to travel that way. With Bo being the Queen, setting up a flight to return home hadn't been an issue. Everyone had been quiet as they had left their cottage, lost in their own thoughts, aside from Dyson who called to inform Bo that they were well on their way.

Lauren was wracking her mind for possible illnesses that Kenzi could have contradicted. Aside from the incident with the foot soup, she had never seen the young girl ill. The Goth would often joke that the amount of vodka she consumed acted as a barrier of sorts; rolling her eyes when Lauren explained that alcohol actually lowered the immune system. So lost in thought that she hadn't noticed when Dyson began speaking to her again, until Tamsin nudged her gently.

"Sorry, Dyson, what?" Looking up she saw him smile faintly, folder outstretched in his hands. She immediately opened it, taking in the information on Kenzi, and all the tests that had been done.

"Bo thought you might want to look before we arrived."

Nodding her head in agreement, "She's right. How is Bo handling all of this?"

He fell silent for a moment. "Not well. She's blaming herself for not noticing something earlier, but the last several years she's been focused on her role. It's been trying at times, she has made a lot of progress though."

With Lachlan as her adviser, he had assisted in writing new laws there were fair to humans. To word them in such a way that there was little room to argue. Bo was the change that the Fae needed; however, she also had to learn to navigate the politics too.

"That's a lot of responsibility for anyone," Tamsin agreed.

"It's changed her," Dyson stated quietly.

"How so?" Lauren inquired, feeling guilty at not keeping in better touch, of maybe not reading between the lines more in the occasional emails they exchanged.

The Shifter explained that Kenzi certainly kept her in check, they were closer than ever, but that Bo had become more reserved. There was a distance that she kept between herself and others. The Succubus had always had a big heart, but in the early days of her rule learned how quickly others were to take advantage. Bo felt that she need to change to become a more effective ruler. Reminenising of the days when she could just go to the Dal for a drink to unwind.

The talk then changed to Dyson taking over the Dal. Trick had left a few months ago, around the time Kenzi became ill, to tend to his own business. He was still just as secretive.

As Tamsin and Dyson discussed the happenings back at the Colony, Lauren returned her attention to the medical chart, writing down possible causes. Other tests that she might want to try as well as to find out any environmental changes in the area. She wasn't aware that she had dozed off until she felt the items being removed from her lap, startling her slightly.

"Hey," Tamsin whispered, placing a kiss on her temple. "Get some sleep. You won't be good any good if you're exhausted. Give yourself a break."

"Tamsin, I need-"

"Don't make me doubt you to sleep, Lauren."

That certainly got her attention. "You wouldn't dare." Lauren huffed under breath knowing full well Tamsin wasn't joking. It wouldn't be the first time. The doctor had once worked herself into exhaustion in the States a year after they had left, becoming sick herself. When the same almost happened again a few months later in Costa Rica, Tamsin didn't hesitate.

It wasn't the harsh doubt that Tamsin has cast upon her opponents, rather a soft hum that lulled Lauren to sleep. It had led to a few fights between them, but she made it clear to Lauren that she wouldn't allow the doctor to work herself into an early grave.

"You're an ass, Tamsin," she muttered under her breath, but with a smile in place. She lifted the armrest between them to rest in the blonde's arms.

Tamsin laughed lightly in response, tightening her arms around the darker blonde. "I know, but I'm your ass." Lauren was out in a few minutes. When she looked up, she found Dyson smiling at her.

"Love looks good on you, Valkyrie. I'm glad to see that two are still as happy as ever."

Before they left, Lauren had made her amends with Dyson. It was begrudgingly at first, but over a night filled with drinks and memories, it was easier to forgive him. She had heard from Kenzi that he and Bo never resumed their relationship. Bo had confessed to her best friend that she loved the idea of being with someone strong enough to protect her, a childhood that left her searching for someone who would; especially after being cast away from her adoptive family. After the Garuda, she realized that she could very well be her own hero, and threw herself into being Queen.

Just as well.

Two years after the defeat of the Garuda an old love of Dyson's had come into town; a fairy by the name of Ciara. The Shifter was thrilled at being reunited with someone from his past, someone that he could now love openly.

"Yeah, well, I can still kick your ass, Dyson."

They shared a laugh, happy for a simple moment between them. Both aware that when the plane landed that reality would be there waiting for them.

* * *

Lauren felt refreshed after sleeping most of the way, waking to find Tamsin had fallen asleep too. She had reviewed Kenzi's medical file again as they made their way to the Queen's headquarters; formerly known as the Light Fae Compound.

It was a little strange as she walked around the building, yet in a way it felt like coming home. She may not have had the best beginnings with the Fae, but this is where those she considered her family lived. She was relieved to see that the styling of the building had changed too. Gone was the dark atmosphere and it's place more lively colors. Dyson stated that the throne room definitely underwent a makeover, befitting of a ruler.

Even though Lauren tried to prepare herself to see her friend in this condition, she still wasn't ready to see Kenzi hooked to various machines, lying still in bed. As long as she had known her, the girl had always been full of energy, ready to take on whatever came next. The doctor quickly swallowed the lump in throat as her emotions threaten to take hold. That's not what Kenzi needed right now.

"You know it's rude to stare at a dying person, Doc." Kenzi teased as Lauren slowly made her way over. Her normally vibrant blue eyes dulled, truly telling of her decline in health.

Rolling her eyes, "Your humor is still in tact, so I will take that as a good sign." Lauren could see, even through the illness, that Kenzi's features had matured as opposed to the youthful roundness that made her seem younger.

"Yeah, well, we all have our thing," she smiled. "Tamsin, good to see you too. Make sure you give a hell of a toast at my wake, everyone else will just be too serious. Oh and that it's top shelf shit too."

"Gee, Kenzi, thanks for that vote of confidence," Lauren stated dryly. "Don't you remember that I'm a genius, or is your memory already failing?"

Kenzi laughed, missing that someone could joke with her in kind. Her coughing disrupted the light moment; turning the atmosphere serious once again.

"I mean it, Kenzi. I'm going to fix this."

Kenzi looked at her with sad eyes, "I know that you'll try, but hell if anyone can it's you." Her eyes became heavy, taking a deep breath she drifted back to sleep. A dosage of medicine had been given a half hour before their arrival.

"She's right, you know?" Tamsin stated quietly as she came to stand next to Lauren, her hand squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. Kenzi looked worse than the photo she saw in the file. She was so taken aback that she didn't respond when the Goth teased her about making a toast. "I had our stuff taken to our room, I'm going to go see what I can find."

She turned to leave when Lauren moved quickly to engulf her in a hug, allowing the Valkyrie to feel all of her emotions. Tamsin knew that the doctor needed this to ground her, and she was more than happy to be able to provide that to her. In the decade that they had been together, they had learned just to rely on each other, take what was needed. Always knowing that it would be returned.

"Because we're a team?"

"Exactly, and don't you forget it either." With one last kiss she threw a wink over shoulder as she left the room. Her face solidifying into one of determination.

* * *

As Kenzi slept, Lauren fell into a familiar pattern. Checking her vitals hourly, withdrawing her blood as she ran her own tests, comparing them to her notes that she had taken on the plane. Ever so often she would glance up from her work, determined to get Kenzi well again. She was thankful to be in a room that allowed her to do both.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Bo spoke softly as she entered the room. She smiled as Lauren stopped immediately and rushed over for a hug. As the doctor stepped back, she noticed the differences that ten years had made. "Just as beautiful as ever too."

"Always the charmer, Bo" Lauren said she took her in, still striking as ever, except she could see the differences Dyson had mentioned. There was a reservation to her now, one that Lauren knew went beyond the current circumstances with Kenzi. "I'm sure part of your security force must be assigned to keep all of your suitors away." It was good to hear Bo laugh, to catch sight of the way her eyes would sparkle when truly amused. "So tell me, what's new with you?"

"Oh, you know. Ruling over the Fae, trying to change a mindset that's been in place for centuries. Just another day at the office," she responded dryly. "How about you, Ms. World Traveler?" They shared a laugh before a timer went off, reminding the blonde to check Kenzi's vitals. As Lauren did just that, Bo realized how much she had missed being around the doctor. "I've missed you, Lauren."

Lauren look up and smiled, throwing a wink her way, "Who wouldn't? I'm a lot to miss."

"Wow, I guess it's true what they say." She laughed at Lauren's confused look, "That couples can sometimes take on their partner's traits, because that sounded _exactly_ like Tamsin. Where is she by the way?" Bo took a quick look around here, but the taller blonde would have made her presence known by now.

"Off to see if she can find anything more. I've read Kenzi's chart over and over again, but I still feel like something is missing." Lauren noticed the guilt cover Bo's features, "Whatever this is, you have to know it's not your fault." She jotted down a few notes before making her way back over to Bo.

"She's my best friend and I didn't even notice."

"It's not like you were sitting around doing nothing. I also know how good Kenzi is at hiding what's wrong too, no doubt to keep you from worrying."

"That's what I've been trying to tell her too. Getting her to listen to it is actually another thing entirely." A new voice joined the room, smiling as she walked towards them. "Dr. Lewis, your reputation precedes you. Stories of your ability to solve the impossible. I'm happy that you're here."

She couldn't help but to smile feeling that the woman exuded a sense of warmth and kindness, yet she held herself in such a way that there was no mistaking her strength either.

Kenzi had told Lauren about her during one of their few and far between phone chats. Bo had gone back to just having feeding partners. Not becoming serious with anyone until a new Fae by the name of Rainer had made himself known, declaring the Queen to be his destiny a few months after they met. Lauren remembered laughing as Kenzi told her of Bo's reaction; he was sent packing shortly afterwards. Turns out his Fae ability of foresight was only good on the battlefield.

As she stood in front of the woman, Kenzi's description did not to her justice. Slightly taller than Bo, her red hair tied neatly behind her, delicate facial features, and a smile that reached her dark blue eyes. Her mind immediately recognizing how rare is it for the woman's hair/eye color combination. Lauren also didn't miss the looks exchanged between the two, the way they responded in each others presence.

"Lauren, I'd like for you to meet Catherine. She's the one who keeps me sane around here." Bo smiled as her hand found it's way to the center of the woman's back. "I don't know how I would have made it all these years without her."

Catherine had been introduced to Bo by Evony six years ago in response to a request. The Queen had requested Evony's help to find someone who could help her run the day to day operations so that Lachlan could focus more on behind the scenes; finding old laws that needed to be reworked. The former Morrigan stated that the two had the whole nauseating human thing in common; along with dedication to making the needed changes in the Fae system. The attraction was immediate, but Bo respected that Catherine was involved with someone at the time, and truthfully she wasn't ready for anything more. She waited a year until Catherine's relationship ended before even considered asking her for a date, no longer able to deny the growing feelings between them. They had now been together for a little over three years, a proud accomplishment for Bo.

The doctor smiled inwardly as Catherine blushed slightly at hearing Bo speak those words. She had an inkling that as preoccupied as Bo has been, that she might not state her feelings often enough. It's where she and the brunette were similar. Well, until Tamsin came along, ripping the very foundations of what she thought she knew apart, and she loved her all the more for it.

"I know you only arrived a few hours ago, but have you been able to find anything new?" It touched the doctor how concern laced Catherine's features as she stole a glance at Kenzi.

Lauren took a deep breath as she looked in Bo's eyes, fraught with worry. "I wish I could tell you that she isn't dying as well as what caused this. What I can tell you is that it's an anomaly with her blood cells, it's causing her heart to weaken, and to cause other disruptions with her organs. It's almost like her blood has been poisoned," she sighed frustrated, "but there's no trace of anything. I can also tell you," her voice taking on a more steady tone, "that I will figure this out."

There was a silence as Bo drew in a breath. The words Kenzi and dying shouldn't be in the same sentence. Not yet, not for decades at least.

"Well, I will leave you to it," Bo said quietly as she walked over to Kenzi, laying a soft kiss on her head. It had been a long day and she wanted to be able to see her friend first thing in the morning. "You should get some rest too."

"I slept on the way here, but I will when Tamsin gets back. I know if I don't that she has her ways." Lauren muttered the last part, her lip going into an almost pout.

Bo withheld a laugh,"I think I need to hear that story when all of this is over," only imagining what the Valkyrie had done to warrant such a reaction.

The blonde scoffed playfully, "No promises. Get out of here, Succubus."

Lauren was lost in her own thoughts as they took their leave. Switching from what other tests, to curses, to some yet unknown Fae poison. She was on her way to thinking of possible way to bypass whatever this was, when she heard the mechanical sounds of the bed being adjusted.

"They look nice together, huh? Oh and you are so going to tell me that story." Kenzi said as she moved the bed to a sitting position. "Did she tell you what type of Fae she is?" She whispered in a conspiritory manner, she had woken up to their voices, but it was nice to hear Bo relaxed. If only for a moment. "A Gemini." Kenzi answered Lauren's curious look.

"That's actually perfect for Bo."

"Mmhmm..your mind just went someplace dirty, Doc. It's okay you can tell me."

Lauren rolled her eyes at her friend's suggestion, "Believe it or not, Kenzi, I don't think of Bo that way. I haven't in years. The scientific-"

"Of course you would go there." She said laughing as she patted the side of the bed for Lauren to sit. "Enough of that," she swatted the blonde's hand away she attempted to feel her forehead. "You kept us updated on all of your travels so tell me something, anything that you may have left out." Her blue eyes twinkling at Lauren, "Like how you got this," pointing to the doctor's inner wrist.

"We were in Norway a few years ago, and Tamsin wanted to have an old Valkyrie ceremony performed. It was just us and an old Fae that owed her a favor," she laughed as she thought back to that day. "It was sweet actually, just us, and it was very spur of the moment." She went on to explain how when they woke the next morning, they were both gifted with matching symbols.

"Kenzi, I'm sorry that I didn't come back before now, that it took you getting sick..." she trailed off as the Goth held her hand up.

"Lauren, no one is upset with you, least of all me. Yeah, it was an adjustment after you left. Bo moped around for several months, but the whole being Queen of the Fae was a pretty good distraction too. No one blamed you for leaving, especially knowing how the Fae interrupted your life. So enough with that," she ended by nudging her playfully. "Even if you can't fix whatever this is, I'm just happy to see you again." She said her words so quietly, not making them loud as though that might give whatever is wrong with her more power.

"Kenzi," Lauren sighed, "being a doctor I realized long ago how little control I have over everything, but I know the world isn't ready to be without you, not me, and certainly not Bo." She could see that Kenzi was ready to disagree so she continued speaking, "I saw my parents."

Hearing this, Kenzi focused intently on Lauren. She knew that the blonde had a rocky relationship with them growing up, and aside from exchanging the obligatory holiday cards, they rarely spoke. The doctor had told her long ago that she never felt that familial bond with them. Both had been engrossed in their careers, wanting their children to be held to a certain standard. Personal happiness be damned, they had an image to uphold. Reaching over, she squeezed Lauren's hand.

"I just," Lauren shrugged, "wanted to know if they ever thought about me. I staked them out for a few days, on the fence if I should even reach out. Tamsin and I followed them to a park, watched my brother as his family join them, and I couldn't believe it when their faces didn't crack from smiling. I don't think I can ever remember seeing them that way growing up. Anyways," she continued with an eye roll, "I didn't want to approach them then, so I waited until they returned home." Lauren remembered the sound of her mother's strangled cry as she called for her husband, it may have been years but she certainly recognized her; especially since she had taken after her maternal grandmother in appearance.

"I'm guessing this doesn't have a happy ending?" Kenzi ventured when Lauren became quiet, lost in reliving that day.

"Needless to say, they were not expecting me. I thought that maybe, just maybe, that I'd see a spark of relief or dare I say it love in their eyes. Instead as I addressed them, my mother quickly told me that I must be mistaken, that their daughter died a long time ago, she just turned around and left. I thought it was just the shock of seeing me after so many years."

"And your dad?"

"He said that I shouldn't have bothered, that if I came around again he would call the police, and then shut the door in my face." She had to calm Tamsin down after that, the Valkyrie had wanted to use her power of doubt on them. "So you see, Kenzi, I can't let you die. You're my family and I simply refuse to lose you." It was the first time she allowed the tears to fall concerning Kenzi.

"Damn it, Lauren," she sniffled as she gently pulled the doctor into a hug, mindful of the wires attached to her. "I don't want to die either, I pushed Hale away because of it, and well, I'm just not ready." She leaned back onto her bed, a hand holding onto Lauren's, "but I don't want you blaming yourself either."

Lauren didn't mean for the mood to turn heavy, she just wanted to convey why it was important to save her. That and it had always been easy to open up to her. Kenzi had found a way to be there for her during her dark moments, and well it didn't get any darker than dying from some mysterious illness. That and she had meant what she said, she was no where near ready to lose her.

"Just don't turn me into some weird freak thing with whatever you decide to do. I trust you," yawning out the last part, Kenzi felt her eyes grow heavy once again. Smiling as Lauren pressed the button to adjust her position, and feeling just the tiniest bit of hope that she wouldn't be dying anytime soon.

* * *

_**Thanks again for reading! Please feel free to drop a few lines :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A reviewer asked for a visual on Catherine, when I first thought of her, I thought of the actress Amanda Righetti who used to play on The Mentalist, minus the eyes color of course. I wasn't too descriptive because I didn't want to influence what others may have imagined. Thanks again for reading :)**_

* * *

Lauren slowly opened her eyes, seeing the feathers of Tamsin's wings above her; the barest of sunlight poking through them. Taking her hand, she reveled in their softness, how something so delicate could make her feel safe. She didn't remember leaving Kenzi's room, only pulling up a chair as she watched her friend rest.

Turning to her left, she took in the peaceful look Tamsin had in her sleeping form. Moving her hand from the wing above her, Lauren traced the contours of the Valkyrie's face, her hand coming to rest on her cheek as she leaned forward to kiss her. Smiling when Tamsin stirred, but she didn't stop there, her eyes drifting down to her bare chest, her lips following the same path. Tamsin often slept this way, wings or no wings. Although Lauren would like to know why she was in the same state as well.

"Well," the Valkyrie smiled with her eyes still closed, "good morning to you too." She moved her arms to tighten around Lauren, wings coming with as she rolled on top of her, smirking down at the doctor.

Lauren only returned her smile, leaning up to kiss her as her hands started to move down the Valkyrie's body. Her actions only stalling when Tamsin groaned as she pulled away.

"Believe me, it's not that I don't want to continue this," she assured her, sighing deeply as she fought off her own feelings of lust. "I found something last night at the Dal that might, well no, most likely explains what happened to Kenzi." She allowed her wings to recede, throwing on a shirt and tossing one to Lauren. Bending down, she reached between the bed and the night stand, plopping a book on the bed.

Lauren studied the cover, flipping open to the pages. She recognized it was written in Fae language, and that the ink looked a little different from other ancient tomes that she had discovered in the past. She then looked up sharply at Tamsin.

"Tamsin, is this...how did you even.."

"Yep, I've always wanted to get my hands on it. Well, since before the Garuda. As far as how, lets just say that Vex was more than happy to help. And no, I didn't cash in the favor he owes you. Here," she said as she flipped through the last few entries, "do you see this?" Tapping on the symbols on the page, she explained that the blood text was written to protect his heart, Bo. "Apparently, there were quite a few plots against her. Not surprising. But I guess what no one mentioned to us before was that the last few were really close calls. Then poof," snapping her fingers. "All of the traitors were found in a number of days, and no more plans to overthrow the Succubus."

"But magic always comes with a price."

"My guess is that Trick thought he would be the one to pay it, and we all know that Kenzi..."

"...is Bo's heart," Lauren finished quietly. How was she supposed to find a cure against something as powerful as the Blood King's magic. It was damn near impossible. "Tamsin, I feel as helpless now as I did when Nadia was in her "coma". I don't even know where to start, and gods, I can't even imagine how Bo is going to react." She closed her eyes when she started to feel fear creep into the pit of her stomach. The dread of having to tell Kenzi that there was nothing she could do.

"Hey," Tamsin stated softly, pulling Lauren to her, "you will find a way. Unlike Nadia, you know what you're working with here. More so, you're not alone in this either. As far as Bo, well, worry about that later. Just focus on what's in front of you."

Taking a deep breath, she basked in the comfort that Tamsin was providing her. Throughout their travels, the doctor had hit a few road blocks with unique medical cases. Tamsin was always there to help ground her, to help her focus on the problem itself. Now that she had more information, it was no less daunting. The Valkyrie was right though, she needed to solely concentrate on Kenzi, then worry about the rest later.

Lauren jumped out of bed, gathering a few items as her mind alighted with new possibilities. Stopping when a pair of jeans hit her, turning she threw glare at Tamsin. "Was that really necessary?"

"Necessary? No. Amusing? Yes." Tamsin chuckled as she walked towards her, kissing Lauren's frown line away. "I know you, you'll get lost in your own head then kick yourself later. Then you'll get mad at me for not saying something before you make me sleep on the couch for a few nights." The Valkyrie raised her brow at her, daring her to disagree.

"You're lucky I love you."

Tamsin smiled softly in response. "I know, I tell myself that everyday too."

It was impossible to be even the slightest bit irritated with the taller blonde. The doctor sighed, "I'm trying to be mad at you, Tamsin, you could do me the favor of making it a little easier." Reaching up she wrapped her arms around Tamsin's neck, "Suffice it to say, we're both lucky."

"No argument here. Now go find a cure for our friend so we can get back to our lives, before the next disaster strikes."

* * *

Lauren wandered around the expanse of the Fae Gardens. It has always been her favorite place for any needed solitude, and her need for nature. It always calmed her, allowing her to think more clearly. Needing to sit for a moment she smiled as she sat on her favorite bench, closing her eyes as she let the sound of the water relax her further, giving her mind the option to carefully play out different scenarios.

She had a few ideas on how to treat Kenzi. Since she was cursed by Trick's blood, she wanted to see how Bo's blood would work with it, before trying something that would no doubt be controversial. There was a time when she was new with the Fae that she had wondered if it was possible to turn a human Fae. It also gave her mind a chance to be distracted while she had toiled away on a cure for Nadia. Lauren didn't want to become Fae, her scientific mind too curious as to what happens after death. Then there were different species to consider, toying with an idea of what would suit her friend best. Only one answer stood above the rest, and she knew it was time to cash in on her favor.

"Is this seat taken?" Bo laughed lightly at having caught Lauren off guard as the blonde's eyes flew open, clearly startled.

"Of course not sit down," Lauren patted the bench beside her. Turning to get a good look at Bo, she noticed how her shoulders slumped, the hint of despair rolling off of her. "Bo," reaching over Lauren took her hand, "what's wrong? Did you just get back from seeing Kenzi?"

Studying the ground beneath her, "Catherine and I had a bit of a disagreement. Like all couples, no biggie, Lauren."

"It's a big deal if you're upset, Bo." Squeezing her the Succubus' hand, "You can still talk to me. I know we don't exactly have heart to hearts anymore, but I'm still here. I have no problem telling you if you're in the wrong," she teased gently.

Bo laughed, "The more things change..." She waited a moment before continuing, "I just wish that sometimes I wasn't Queen, that I could just take her and run away from it all. I love her, Lauren, more than anything. She's loving and warm, beyond beautiful, doesn't care what others think, and she makes me laugh," Bo gushed, a smile over taking her features. "I love her honesty, even when it's the last thing I want to hear. I feel pulled in all of these directions, and that she's hurting because of it," she finished in a near whisper.

"I thought of leaving Tamsin a few times in the beginning."

She noticed Bo's head whip up to look at her in her periphery. "What? Why?"

"I was terrified," she stated quietly with a shrug of her shoulders. "I, Dr. Lewis, genius human doctor to the Fae," rolling eyes at how she had taken herself too seriously. "That's lonely in and of itself. Believe me, I thought my life was forfeit a few times when an Elder's life was on the line. That was one thing, but to love another so openly, I wanted to run and hide. She kissed me in such a way that I knew there was no going back, I could never delude myself into anything different. Then, when Lachlan told me the truth about Nadia? I was so close to letting the guilt consume me. Why did my happiness have to come at her expense?"

"Lauren, you know that wasn't your fault."

"I know, but it didn't necessarily make it any easier. Then I realized that regret is a heavier burden than fear. I couldn't save Nadia but I knew if the situations had been reversed, had it been me that was cursed, that I wouldn't have wanted her to punish herself the rest of her life. I knew with Tamsin that she only wanted to be with me. I just get to be myself with her, leave the doctor part of me behind. It's easy to get wrapped up in how others think of you. I'm sure Catherine feels the same way about you, Bo. I saw the way she looked at you."

Letting out a deep sigh, "How do I fix this?"

"It starts with you letting her in, completely. Don't shy away because you think that she can't handle it. You can just be Bo with her, not ruler of all Fae." They were quiet for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts before Lauren continued. "I used to have nightmares from my time in Afghanistan. Sometimes I still do, but only if something triggers it. Nadia was always right there, to help soothe them away. I didn't think I'd find anyone again."

Bo studied her for a moment, realization soon dawning on her, "So that's why you never stayed the night. Lauren, you know-"

"I know, but I didn't want you to see that side of me. I didn't want to appear any weaker than I was in this world. That's where you and I are too much alike. We would have been so worried about protecting the other one that any potential relationship would have been messy."

"Agreed, Doctor," Bo smiled at Lauren's insight. "You, me, Kenzi...our own little band of merry misfits." She noticed the blonde tense up a moment at their friend's name, uncertainty reigned across her features. "Lauren?"

"If I have to do something drastic to save Kenzi, even if it caused trouble-"

"Do whatever you need to do to save her, Lauren. Consequences be damned," she leveled a look of understanding at the blonde so that there was no confusion between them.

Lauren nodded her thanks as Bo stood to leave, when Catherine found them. She noticed a tense look pass between them, when the Gemini turned her attention towards the doctor. "Sorry to interrupt, but Tamsin said you'd want to know when Vex arrived."

"Oh good," she jumped up excitedly ready to talk to him and Kenzi. Looking back at Bo she took in her surprised expression, "Yes, there's a story there, but it's not mine to tell. If you could stop by Kenzi's room later, I need something from you if Vex and Kenzi agree."

* * *

"Oh, Dr. Lewis, you naughty minx!" Vex exclaimed after he was able to form words again. "Do you have any idea the stir this will cause amongst the Fae?" He giggled as he clapped his hands together, "Let's do it! I won't be known as the last Mesmer anymore, but who better than my mascara buddy here, yeah?"

Lauren laughed at his reaction. She knew that the two had grown close over time, Kenzi seemed to be able to reign him in, and he in turn was as honest with her as she was with others. She felt a wave of relief over his reaction, and knew that he would see it as an added bonus to piss off the Fae establishment.

"Kenzi," the doctor noticed that her friend still sat there in disbelief, blinking her eyes rapidly as Lauren called her name. Moving to sit next to legs on the bed, "How are you with all of this?"

"I don't know if I believe it, no offense, I mean I know you're like super smart and all. I've just gotten used to the idea of dying, then you tell me that not only you can save me, but make me Fae?! It's a lot to take in," she shook her head as the idea was still settling, then quickly looked up. "I'm not going to be like a freak or something, right? Like somehow wake up with extra anatomy because I am so not down with that."

The blonde paused for a moment before she erupted in laughter. Leave it to Kenzi. "No, Kenzi. I chose Vex because he's one of the most powerful, I didn't think that you wanted to be a Shifter, and I trust him." She stated to everyone's surprise.

The Mesmer tried not to appear touched by Lauren's words, very few trusted him; the words meant a lot coming from the doctor who had saved his life. "Why, Doctor, I never knew you felt this way about me, is this your way of saying you want a quickie before the surgery, help you relax? Clear your mind and all."

"Don't make me doubt you into existence, Vex." Tamsin threatened as she walked into the room. She knew he was joking, he wouldn't be himself if he wasn't saying something sexually inappropriate. It wasn't an issue because it didn't phase Lauren in the slightest.

"Relax, Tammy, I'd give you a turn too," he winked and was about to say something else before a coughing fit seized Kenzi. The mood in the room turning somber. "Okay, when do we get started? I don't think the wee one has all that much time left."

"The sooner the better," Lauren agreed, "I just need a blood sample from Bo. Whenever you're ready, I'll have you prepped, but this needs to stay between us for now."

Kenzi thought for a moment. She was telling the truth when she told them that she had been preparing to die, now her mind was running with all the possibilities of becoming Fae. Her thoughts drifting to Hale, and how much she loved him. "Let's do this." She didn't want to waste anymore time.

* * *

Now that there was a plan in place, Lauren informed Bo of what was needed from her to proceed.

"Yes, whatever you need," the Succubus agreed quickly, rolling up her sleeve. "This really puts the whole forever in bff thing into perspective, Kenz, huh?" She laughed excitedly. Her relief palpable in the room at not only have her best friend back, but knowing that she would be around for centuries. "I'll have guards posted to the door."

"What if that draws unnecessary attention?" Catherine asked she stepped forward.

She had been reluctant to join Bo at first, but once Bo made it clear that she wanted her to be involved, and the reasons behind it, it was hard to tell her no. Catherine didn't know what to expect when she saw the two of them together. There was no jealousy on her end, she trusted Bo, but if she had been upset, she wanted the Succubus to be able to come to her with her feelings; not hide them. After Lauren had left, Bo kissed her, apologized for being so reticent with her. That the Gemini deserved more, and she would have it.

"She's right," Lauren stated as she placed the band around Bo's arm, "we don't want to pique anyone's interest. Should anyone ask we'll just say it's exploratory surgery." Honestly, the Fae weren't that invested in saving Kenzi, she was human. Taking what was needed, she quickly withdrew the needle, smiling to herself as she filled the vial.

"Still though, I don't think I could keep Hale away," she scrunched her face as she realized she said more than she should have. Cautiously she looked over to Kenzi, blowing out a sigh of frustration, she knew that she had to spill.

"Bo, you can't tell him," Kenzi pleaded, "I'm sure he's happy in Spain, right?" The room grew quiet, no one knew what to say.

"He was only in Spain for a week," Bo confessed, "he didn't want to be away from you. He bribes the nurses at night to let him know when you're sleeping, that's when he visits you."

Kenzi could vaguely remember having trouble sleeping at times before an incredibly relaxed feeling overcame her, allowing her a decent night's rest. She muttered a few things in Russian under her breath, turning to look at Lauren. "Alright, lets get this over with because I have a Siren's ass to kick."

"Alright, you heard her everyone out," Lauren clapped her hands, "Vex, you stay and yes I'll give you the good drugs. Tamsin?"

The Valkyrie smiled as she leaned down to kiss her, "I'll be right outside, then later we'll play doctor," she teased as everyone groaned around them, which only caused her to laugh wildly.

"Pure class, Tamsin." Bo laughed as she followed her out of the room.

* * *

A little over an hour had passed as Tamsin and Catherine exchanged stories over those they knew in common. At 200, she hadn't lived as long as the tall blonde, but it was enough to cover a variety of topics.

"You alright there, Bo?" Tamsin has noticed that the Succubus paid attention, laughing at some of the chaos she had caused in centuries past. The last few minutes though she had been distracted, her brow furrowing in concentration. "I'm sure everything is fine."

This caught Catherine's attention, reaching over she pulled Bo's hand in her lap. "Hey," she whispered. It was enough to get Bo to look at her. Remembering her promise from earlier to be more open, Bo explained what was bothering her.

"It's not that, I trust everything is going to be fine. It's just in my excitement, I forgot to ask how Kenzi even became sick in the first place." She quickly noticed Tamsin look away. "Tamsin, if you know something, you need to tell me."

The Valkyrie was half tempted to fly away than have this conversation. Literally. Anything to escape this conversation. Sighing loudly, "It's not my place to tell, Bo. Let's just focus on-" She was interrupted as Dyson came storming into the room, glaring at the Valkyrie.

"Give it back, Tamsin," he growled as his eyes flared yellow. He was incensed that she would take what didn't belong to her. Trick may be gone but his loyalty was still with him, he had trusted Dyson to see to all of his belongings.

The small room grew tense as Tamsin stood up to challenge him, her eyes darkening, the sound of fabric being ripped as her wings came out.

"Enough!" Catherine bellowed, her voice ringing off of the walls causing Dyson to wince. "You dare behave this way in your Queen's presence." Her glare directed at the Wolf. She knew that Tamsin was merely defending herself, her ire lay with him.

Bo smiled inwardly at how quickly her partner had taken control of the situation. She also knew that the Gemini held a little bit of grievance towards him too, but never asked her reasons. Although she suspected it had something to do with his loyalty towards her grandfather, when it should be with Bo.

"I apologize," Dyson acquiesced, "I went to retrieve an item in Trick's lair when I caught Tamsin's scent. Then I noticed the floor boards had been moved from his hiding spot. You had no right to take it," his gaze leveled on the tall blonde.

The Valkyrie for her part remained quiet. Her eyes going back to normal, and her wings receding.

Bo noticed that the blonde wasn't denying his claim. "Tamsin, why would you take his book?" Her voice tapering off, her mind going back to Lauren telling her that her blood played a part in saving Kenzi. "No," she shook her head as realization lay claim to her earlier question. "He did this?" Her eyes pleading with Tamsin's for this not to be true, reaching back for Catherine's hand to help anchor her.

"For what it's worth, I don't think he meant for Kenzi to take the fall. If anything, that entry coincides with him leaving town, so he probably thought he would be the one to pay it," Tamsin stated softly before moving away to give her some space.

Bo's mind reeled that Trick had once again been involved in the almost death of someone she cared about. "Did you know?" She asked in a deep voice as her eyes flickered blue at Dyson, the power coming off of her put him on guard.

"Know what?" He was truly confused at the turn in conversation. "I just came here for Trick's book. I've never once looked in it myself. It's not my place."

"Yeah, well, your almighty king," Tamsin stated in a flat tone, "is the reason Kenzi has been dying. No worries though, Lauren has experience cleaning up Faes mistakes."

Dyson was truly taken aback. He remembered Trick leaving with an air of melancholy around him, instructions on if anything happened to him, as well as what had happened at the compound. Moving to sit a chair, the weight of awareness too much. "He used his magic to save Bo, that's why those traitors were found."

Bo was satisfied with his response that he truly knew nothing about it. She also knew how shaken he was when Kenzi's health had started to deteriorate.

"The book stays with me. Catherine, will you please remind me that I need to send word for his return as well as request Lachlan's help in wording a law to make this preventable." Her tone was steady but there was no mistaking how angry she was inside.

* * *

Lauren had finished fifteen minutes ago, the procedure had gone by a lot more smoothly than she initially anticipated. She had watched in fascination as Bo's blood mixed with the curse of Trick's written word. It was like white blood cells on steroids, her organs springing back to life shortly after the injection. She had to shake herself out of watching as she moved to the second part.

Bo's blood had served as a strong foundation, adapting to Vex's bone marrow as it fused with Kenzi's chemistry. Of course she hadn't actually witnessed that part, she only had the results to go by, but it was fun for her scientific mind to imagine. Initially she had worried that using Bo's blood would make Kenzi her thrall, but Lauren, as usual, found a way to work around it. To formulate it for healing purposes only.

"I don't suppose I could have some of the drugs in a goodie bag to take home?" Vex asked as he moved to sit up.

Lauren merely rolled her eyes in response as she continued to read over the results on Kenzi's monitor. Smiling at the color that returned to Kenzi's face, she couldn't resist sweeping the bangs away. They had grown long in the last few months.

"It's nice to have family again," Lauren looked up at his serious tone. She hadn't heard him this way since she reattached his hand in South America. He had angered a jealous Fae who had drugged him, and taken his hand as a prize. Thankfully, it had been kept on ice and with Tamsin's help it was quickly retrieved and reattached.

"I'm sure you two will cause enough excitement in the Fae world," she chuckled. "I'm almost sorry that I have to miss it." Her smile remained as she watched her friend wake up. "Hey you, how are you feeling?"

"Unreal," she held up her hands, studying them as though she never saw them. "I feel different but in a good way. Lauren, how am I supposed to-" she stopped as tears clouded her voice.

"If anything, I'm doing the Fae a favor, someone needs to keep Bo grounded and Vex too for that matter," she said lightening the mood. "I've run a few tests, you are one hundred percent Fae. Your vitals are where they should be, but I need you to not overdue it either. Give your body a chance to get use to being reset."

"Mascara buddies for life now, poppet," Vex smiled as moved to sit on her bed. "Now, let's freshen you up before the doc here gets the others."

Lauren turned to walk towards the door when Kenzi's voice stopped her, her eyes saying more than her words possibly could. "I know," Lauren murmured before turning to get the others.

* * *

The doctor was surprised to see Dyson in the waiting room too. Everyone turned to look at her, no one being able to mask how anxious they felt.

"Everything went as expected, actually better than I initially anticipated. I finished a little big ago, but wanted to wait to see the recovery take affect. It's amazing really, I'd say she's as good as new, but that doesn't do it justice," Lauren was starting to ramble then caught herself. "Just go see her," she laughed as everyone, but Tamsin made their way to the room.

"See, told you that you'd do it. Now she can kick ass with the best of them," walking towards her envelope her in a hug.

Lauren was about to ask about the state of Tamsin's shirt when yelling erupted from Kenzi's room.

* * *

_**I will probably wrap this up in the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with this story! :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

The Valkyrie led the way, stopping short when she saw Dyson half wolfed out, frozen mid leap causing Lauren to nearly bump into her.

"Kenzi," Lauren chastised as she noticed her outstretched hand, "you need to go easy with your feeding, or you'll exhaust yourself." Her concern being more on her patient than the Shifter. "Then again, I know this is how Mesmer's feed, but small doses okay?" Turning her attention to Dyson, she took in his shocked expression. Kenzi shouldn't have been able to have kept him from shifting. "Fascinating," she turned to look excitedly at the group behind her, "it seems your blood, Bo, has made her slightly more powerful than Vex. And I did this? What I wouldn't give to shove this in the Fae scientists' face who looked down on me when I started working here." Her brow wrinkling, "Wait, why are you even trying to shift?" Her mind finally coming down from her scientific discovery.

Kenzi lowered her hand as Dyson almost stumbled to the floor. "Sorry, Lauren, he made a move to attack Vex and I reacted." Lauren noted that her friend was anything but sorry.

"Lauren, what did you do? This goes against everything in the Fae world, you should know better. The fact that Vex would even go along with this, to knowingly put a target on Kenzi's back. He should pay." Dyson was elated to see Kenzi sitting up looking so well, but when he noticed that her scent was no longer human, showing what she could do by freezing Bo who had only laughed in response. Well, his anger got the best of him.

"What did I do? I saved my friend because your kind is the one who put her in danger in the first place. The same Fae, I might add," poking him in the chest, "who kept secrets that almost killed me and Tamsin. Maybe you should question where your loyalties lie, Dyson!" Lauren bit out.

Tamsin studied the room. Vex was by Kenzi, hand on her shoulder in support, eying the scene between Dyson and Lauren carefully. It was obvious that the new Mesmer quickly connected the dots. Catherine next to Bo as the Succubus' eyes flickered a dangerous shade of blue, her power amping up the tension in the room.

"I think that's a good question," Bo's low voice caused every head to turn in her direction. "Where does your loyalty lie? Vex and Kenzi are now family, sharing the same DNA, and Kenzi is even more my family now that my blood also runs through her veins. I don't care how long we've known each other, you just made a move against your Queen's family. '_Against everything Fae_'," she mocked, "I lead the Fae, therefore I make the rules."

"Be that as it may, _Queen_," he scoffed as he stepped around Lauren to stand in front of Bo, "that won't stop those who believe in the old ways. What will you do then, hmm? When they kill everyone in this room?" His eyes cut to Catherine who glared at him, her form shimmering as she wanted to part into her two selves. "You splitting may work in the bedroom for Bo, but-"

Dyson never had a chance to finish. His words stuck as Bo gripped him by the throat, raising him in the air, which crackled with her power. Tamsin carefully moved Lauren behind her, her wings itching to be released, but at the same time not wanting to direct attention their way. The Bo who they knew was no longer present.

"How dare you," Bo's voice echoed throughout the room, "insult my mate. It is not your duty to uphold the old laws, to bark orders on how it should be. If you're not part of the solution..." Her grip tightened even more before Catherine approached her. She had been equally as caught off guard with Bo's term that she didn't even hear Kenzi's whisper "I _so_ knew it." She did know that Bo would have trouble forgiving herself if she harmed Dyson.

"Bo, please," the Shifter wheezed out, "you don't want to do this. I'm only trying to help."

"He's right, let him go. His views are outdated, but that's what we're trying to change." Her voice soothed over Bo's rage. "If you kill him, you'll be no different than those before you."

Everyone watched with baited breath. Well, except Dyson who just wanted to breathe. Bo promptly dropped him to the floor. Her eyes turning back to their normal shade, the power slowly leaving the air around them, but no one dared to move quite yet.

"Dyson, you were a good friend to me once, to all of us at some point. Yet no matter how much you have cared for us all, you still choose Trick. You may not have been directly involved with his latest decision, but there's no denying the harm you've caused by keeping his secrets. Look around this room," she gestured with her hands, "Lauren's right, almost half of the people in here have come close to dying because of your loyalty to Trick. I can't, I _won't..._risk anyone else." She looked at Catherine then, who in turn, gasped at the depths she saw in them, Bo's raw vulnerability exposed before her. She finally understood Bo's fear, what had held her back all this time.

The Shifter wisely remained silent, head bowed. He knew he had overstepped with his comment towards Catherine, but felt that he was right about how others would react towards Kenzi. He was only trying to protect them.

"Dyson Thornwood, you have forty eight hours to settle your affairs. I hereby banish you from this Colony until I deem you trustworthy enough to return. If you enter without my permission, you risk your life. I have eyes everywhere now, so it wouldn't be advisable for you to try anything." She watched him as he quietly left the room, a small nod from him as he left without a word to anyone.

Bo didn't need to say anything. It hurt her to have to take it this far, and she knew he was right. Once word got out that her formerly human best friend was now not only Fae, but a Mesmer with more power than Vex; there would definitely be calls to end Kenzi's life as well as Lauren's. More importantly though she needed to surround herself with those she trusted, not someone who would attack based on his beliefs. As Queen she couldn't take that chance, she had a kingdom to oversee. More importantly though as Bo, a woman hopelessly in love with another, there was no second guessing. She didn't even want to come close to losing Catherine.

* * *

"Well, today was rather eventful," Lauren mused as she kicked her shoes off, sitting on the end of the bed. Her mind was still trying to process not only what she had accomplished, but Dyson's fate as well. She watched as Tamsin headed to the bathroom, hearing her start the bath, undressing on her way out. "It was hard seeing that happen, but at the same time I can see where she's coming from," she offered with a shrug of her shoulders. Not that it made it any easier.

"_You alright, Bo bear?" After Dyson had been dismissed, it was Kenzi who broke the silence. "I know that wasn't easy, but you did the right thing." She cared for Dyson but in all the time she had known him, he had never wavered on his beliefs, even if it meant improving relations. _

"_Thanks, Kenz." Bo said as she walked over to her to engulf her in a hug. "I'm just happy that you're here and you're not leaving anytime soon. I believe you have a Siren's ass to kick," she teased as she placed a kiss on her cheek. "Vex, I'm going to have you run the Dal for now. No kinky shit," she pointed at him. "It still needs to be a way station and neutral ground."_

"_I don't think even the likes of me could save the Dal from being boring, but if given half the chance..."_

"_Vex," Bo warned._

_Throwing his hands up in the air, "Alright, if I must." He threw a wink her way, then in a move that surprised everyone, bent down to kiss Kenzi on her forehead. "Get ready for some training after making up with Siren, and I want all the dirty details too," his mischievous laugh followed him out the door._

"_And on that note," Lauren stated dryly as she approached Kenzi. "Now just because you're Fae doesn't make you invincible. Be sure to rest too, call me if you need anything."_

"_Or not," Tamsin muttered. "I only meant that she'll be fine. Hale won't even know what hit him," she replied to Lauren's sharp look. _

_Lauren could only shake her head, "I'll deal with you later. Don't." She pointed at Tamsin who undoubtedly had a less than couth response. "Anways, Bo-" she was cut off as the Succubus wrapped her in a hug. _

"_Thank you, Lauren, for saving Kenzi." _

"_Of course. Besides it shouldn't be left solely to Catherine to keep you in line. Queen or not," Lauren laughed lightly, winking over her shoulder towards the Red headed Fae._

"_Damn straight, Doc," Kenzi agreed. "Now all of you get out. Oh, please," she scoffed as she took in their surprised looks, "the winged wonder here is ready to pounce with the way she keeps eying Lauren's ass, not much different than the looks than Red here to have Bo to herself, or selves." She laughed as Bo turned with surprise to look at the Gemini, who only winked at her to show that Kenzi wasn't wrong in her assessment causing the Succubus' eyes to flash._

"_Come on my 'winged wonder'," Lauren dragged a grinning Tamsin behind her, "I have a debt to collect from this morning."_

"He has no one to thank but himself. He likes to pride himself on being a lone wolf, yet is blinded by his devotion to Trick." She pulled Lauren up, stripping her of her clothes before leading her in the huge bathtub, settling in behind her, sighing as the hot water settled around them. "Now where did we leave off before you once again pulled off the impossible?"

"Where did we leave off?" Lauren teasingly repeated her question, leaning back to allow Tamsin easier access to her neck. Taking one of the Valkyrie's hands to rest on her stomach. "I think somewhere right...around...here" gasping out the last part, back arching, her nails digging into the taller blonde's thighs as Tamsin's hand had found it's mark.

It wasn't long before Lauren's cries echoed in the large bathroom, finally able to catch the breath she had been holding since Dyson's frantic knock on their door.

* * *

After everyone had left her room, Kenzi took one of the longest showers known to man. Finally washing off the despair and sickness she had felt for months. Happy to be able to shower herself and for the privacy it entailed. Vex had sent over a make up bag along, knowing her as well as he does. She had made Bo promise not to tell Hale, she wanted to surprise him.

She couldn't believe that he had returned, if only to be there for her in the end. Even though he had completely ignored her wishes, he was willing to break them just to be near her; knowing that she would be unaware. It made her love him all the more, and send out a silent thanks for Lauren's brilliance.

A little after midnight, she heard the door to her room softly open. Feigning sleep, she watched through slitted eyes as he came forward, holding his hat nervously in his hands. His eyes telling her an entire story as he took her in, sitting on her bed ready to whistle a tune to make sure she wouldn't wake up. As he leaned forward, he was surprised to feel himself unable to move; more so at Kenzi's upturned hand.

Opening her eyes fully, she smiled widely at his shocked expression. "Nice try, Hale, but I think you might actually want me awake this time." Leaving him place, she moved to sit up. His eyes widening further at her drastic improvement. "I really want to be mad at you, I didn't want you to see me just waiting to die. Deteriorate into nothing while the Fae around us offered you fake sympathy that barely covers there "that's what you get for loving a human" bullshit. I just wanted it to hurry up and happen," her voice breaking, "I could see what it was doing to Bo, I didn't want that for you too." She lowered her hand to release Hale, eagerly reaching out to hold both of hands, not realizing until that moment how much she had truly missed him, his presence, and how just the touch of him calmed her more than his Siren abilities.

Hale may be been released from Kenzi's Mesmer hold, but he was still frozen in a state of disbelief. Feeling her hands covering his, he pulled her forward, engulfing her in a hug that grew tighter as the seconds passed. "I've missed you, Kenzi. I know you told me to go away, but I couldn't let you leave this world alone. You had enough of that before you found the Fae." Pulling back to look at her again, to assure himself that this wasn't a trick of a lover's mind, "Please tell me this is real, that I'm just not dreaming this, I mean how?"

"This is very real. Lauren found a way to not only cure me, but turn me Fae with Vex's help. So you are going to be stuck with me for a very long time. Think you can handle that?" As excited as Kenzi was about the prospect of being Fae meant for them, she was still slightly apprehensive on how Hale would take the news.

He studied her, aware of her humor to cover her nerves. In truth, he didn't know how to answer her, he was a loss for words in the first time in his centuries of living. Instead he leaned forward for a kiss that started soft that soon turned passionate as he expressed that he could more than handle it.

"That's, uh, a really good answer," a slightly out of breath Kenzi responded. "Not that I want this to stop but I am so ready to be out of this room. I know we have a lot of talking to do, but-"

"But now we have all the time in the world," he smiled as he kissed her once more before whisking her a way to a night of catching up, and a future no longer denied to either of them.

* * *

"So, I was thinking..." Tamsin stated softly in the morning hours.

"Sounds dangerous," Lauren teased as she blew on her coffee to cool it down. They were enjoying a quiet breakfast in their room.

Rolling her eyes Tamsin continued, "That as fun as it's been seeing the world that maybe we should stay here for a bit. I mean Kenzi will need you to do check ups, plus we're safe here once her change becomes public knowledge. And," she drew out, "we could finally unpack everything. I've kind of forgot half the shit we have in storage."

Lauren contemplated Tamsin's idea. In truth, she wasn't opposed to it. Not realizing how much she missed being here until she once again walked in the halls, and being with her friends again. It was home and they were very much her family. She looked up at Tamsin, laughing at the Valkyrie's impatient expression. "I think it's a great idea." She let the idea settle on her some more, finally allowing herself to realize that she was home.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

Lauren was happy that they had decided to stay.

There was some unrest over Kenzi's change, but when Bo had warned that a Fae to Human serum also existed, it didn't last. No one wanted to find out.

In the years that followed, they watched as Bo married Catherine in a lavish ceremony that rivaled any before it. She had never seen Bo as happy as she did during their exchange of vows, nor Kenzi who looked just as happy by her side. They had wanted her to be part of the wedding party, but she politely declined, asking instead that they save a dance for her.

Sometimes the Doctor forgot, being surrounded by Fae, that they were continuing to age. Tamsin's health had started to decline in the last few months, and when she had notice her Valkyrie's hair starting to fall out, she knew her time was drawing to a close.

They had fought bitterly over Lauren finding a serum that would lengthen Tamsin's life span. She wasn't ready to be without her, to be widowed at sixty-five. Tamsin patiently explained what a Valkyrie's last life meant, and that when it was Lauren's time to pass, that she would be the one to greet her, to take her to their new home in Valhalla, and that there time apart would merely be a blink of an eye.

In the end, Lauren acquiesced. She knew that Tamsin was tired, the way she carried herself, but all she would ever say was that loving Lauren had been the best part of all of her lives, and her words that carried on her last breath were no different.

Lauren had been ready to go with her, and Tamsin knew. Making the Doctor promise not to be the cause of her own demise, that her work wasn't yet done; she had a purpose to fulfill. Still, when Tamsin's body turned to ashes, floating away, she took part of Lauren with her.

A small wake was held at the Dal, an exchange of stories and worried glances over the Doctor's shoulder. Lauren hadn't slept alone in over thirty years, so when she returned that night she simply stared at their bed, reluctantly climbing in it. It was only an hour later when she saw Kenzi's familiar form in the door way, watched her wordlessly climb in beside her. She didn't think she had any tears left. She was wrong as the rest of them found their way onto the Mesmer's shoulder.

As much as Lauren wanted to hide away from the world, her family simply wouldn't allow it. They would give her space, but if quiet for too long they would seek her out. It was only a time later that she realized that losing Tamsin reminded them all Lauren's time would come as well, that they were trying to spend as much time with her before the inevitable.

It wasn't until two years after Tamsin's death, did Lauren understand what she meant about still having work to do. It had infuriated her at first when the Valkyrie had said it; after all hadn't she done enough? But when Catherine had gone into labor prematurely, it was Lauren who delivered the twins. Going so far to put them in the same incubator when the other wasn't thriving on his own. She had stood guard over them, nurturing them to health, shooing any other doctor away. Only leaving them to shower but returning to rest on a cot beside them. Other doctors had offered to step in, now that the twins were in what they deemed a safe zone. It only took one withering look from Lauren to let them know she wasn't going anywhere.

"I hope I live long enough to see your daughter rebel," Lauren laughed at their three month check up. Their daughter, Lillian Genevieve, was already showing sings of a strong personality; whereas her brother, Lewis Alexander, appeared to have more of a calm nature. Lauren had been touched when Catherine happily informed her that he was named after her, to honor the Doctor in all that she had done for them. That her name carried strength and brilliance.

The Doctor did get her wish. Watching a younger version of Bo full of attitude never ceased to amuse her. She was never that way with Lauren though, always warm and affectionate with her. She knew how to talk sense to the child as she had done her her mother. Her brother, with his fiery red hair was still that gentle soul, but it grew into a quiet strength. Never prone to anger, but when someone mocked him for being named after a human, it was never an issue again.

In her quiet moments, she would tell Tamsin these things on the bench she deemed theirs long ago. It had been replaced as time went by, but still the sentiment remained. It was during one of these talks that she must have drifted off, surely she was dreaming as Tamsin stood before her, looking the same as the day she met her, down to her ever present smirk.

She didn't refuse Tamsin's outstretched hand that pulled her close, engulfing her in a hug, whispering to herself not to wake up. It was only when she felt the vibrations of the Valkyrie's laugh did she lean back to truly look at her.

"Miss me that much?" She asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Only every moment, of every day," she sighed. "This is incredibly surreal. God, I hope I remember this when I wake up." It was then that Tamsin gave her a sad smile and nodded behind her. Turning around she saw herself, or rather the elderly version of her slumped on the bench. Looking at her hands that were once again young with age, did she look back up at her. "Tamsin?"

"I told you that I'd come back for you, Lauren. It's time."

"It's time? This really isn't a dream?"

Leaning forward, Tamsin kissed Lauren. One that she could feel to the tips of her toes, very much like their second kiss in this spot. The first time it had terrified her, now it filled with immeasurable happiness. Moving her hands, she gripped the sides of Tamsin's leather jacket, deepening the kiss before resting her forehead gently against hers.

"Lauren," Bo called out, "it's a bit chilly out so I brought you-" The Succubus stood frozen, no aura surrounded the doctor's form, it was only when the cup she held shattered to the ground did she rush forward; frantically searching for a pulse that she knew wasn't there.

Lauren had turned at the sound of her name, wanting to tell Bo that she was okay, more than okay actually, but a hand at her elbow stopped her.

"She won't be able to hear you. Lauren, you've done all that you can for them, now they have to learn to move on without you."

The darker blonde didn't move, watching as Bo lifted a hand to close her eyes, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before gently lifting her up to carry inside. Not bothering to hide her tears.

"Will they be okay?"

Tamsin couldn't deny her an answer nor the emotion she saw swirling in Lauren's eyes. "They will be, but no matter how long they live, you'll always be present in their thoughts. You earned that place with them just as you've earned your own spot in Valhalla. I promise. I also promise that you won't have time to think about it, chatting with other great minds over tea, the new worlds I can show you, but most of all, we'll be together." She paused as she watched Lauren process her words, smiling when Lauren responded.

"Yeah, I'm good with that," she laughed. "Take me home, Tamsin."

And with that Tamsin encased her in her wings, and into the next part of their journey.

* * *

Tamsin had been right about Lauren not being forgotten.

A simple wake in a Dal wouldn't do for their beloved doctor and friend. It was an event that for anyone to be on their Queens good side, made sure to attend. The flags were lowered at half mast, a funeral procession held and speeches crafted highlighting all that she had accomplished. Future generations would know about her contributions, not only from history books, but an annual holiday put into place ten years after her death.

"Do you think she would like it?" Catherine asked as they stood in front of a marble structure.

"Nah, she'd probably roll her eyes and say that the money could have been spent better elsewhere." Kenzi said as she moved to stand beside Bo who was still looking at it. "Lauren gets this, her own holiday, and Tamsin has a drinks named after her. At least we know the Valkyrie wouldn't complain."

"Yeah, what Kenzi said," Bo laughed lightly as she moved to intertwine her hand with her wife's. "This was a wonderful idea."

It replaced the bench that once stood in it's place, black marble with Lauren's likeness etched into it, a brief description of this being one of her favorite places, not only to allow her mind to find solutions to scientific queries, but how it became even more special with Tamsin, and remained so after her passing.

Dr. Lauren Lewis was many things to many people, but she was never forgotten.

* * *

_**Massive thanks to those who have continued to read and follow this story. This one was by far more difficult than the others as I had no idea where the hell it was going at times. I had plans to take it further, but think it's best that it end here. If anyone has any copdoc ideas, or lenzi for that matter please feel free to let me know. Again, thank you for reading. **_


End file.
